The Uzumaki Chronicles: Part One!
by AERHART
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and others are in their biggest adventure yet! Romance! Action! and the classic Naruto humor! Complete. NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTem, ShinoIno? Sequel is on hiatus for the long time being...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way...and even if i did I couldn't do it any better than the genius himself Masashi Kishimoto! Whoo! Go Kishimoto! dances**

**Prologue**

Naruto desperately tried to bring his friend Sasuke back from Orochimaru's clutches, but Sasuke wasn't listening to a word Naruto said. Naruto felt betrayed. His best friend would honestly leave the Leaf Village, his home, for something so trivial as power. And to make matters worse the only way to recieve the Mangeyko Sharingan was to kill him! Naruto began to regret this mission on the inside. Would Sasuke actually kill him? Naruto came to the realization that Sasuke was completely serious with going through with this. Naruto saw only one way to change Sasuke's mind. Beat the crap outta him. Force him back and keep his promise to Sakura. The two battled fiercely for hours, neither was giving up. Their eternal rivalry was all that kept them going.

Sasuke put on his headband and pointed to it during their little chat. "See up here? Not a scratch. There's no way you're changing that. Not now. Not ever!"

Naruto clenched his fist and charged Sasuke. They battled once again. When it looked like Sasuke had the upper hand thanks to his upgrade in the Sharingan, Naruto recieved more chakra from Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Fox. "**Runt! You really are weak...You own me...me and the Fourth Hokage who saw fit to seal my spirit into such a pitiful human such as you." **Naruto arose from his watery grave as red chakra surrounded his body and formed an outline of a fox's body. The one tail, the ears and long fangs were a new addition this time. Naruto was more monstrous this time and his power increased tenfold. Naruto punched Sasuke into the canyon walls. A standoff ensued as the two looked at each other.

Sasuke smirked. "Well Naruto...Turns out you're pretty strong after all but in the end..." Sasuke dug deep into himself and transformed himself into the second state of the heaven curse mark. "I'm still better than you loser!" Naruto and Sasuke fought until they stood at the feet of the humongous statues of Madara Uchiha and The First Hokage. Sasuke looked up at them. "Naruto...do you know...we're at the border they call the Valley of the End? Perfect setting for this rivalry."

Naruto growled. "It's not going to end!" Naruto couldn't move his left arm it was completely numb from the fox chakra. Naruto didn't care he used his right hand to make a dark brooding purple Rasengan. It bubbled from the unstable and evil chakra. His eyes dead set on Sasuke.

Sasuke made a few hand signs and held his left wrist as a chidori appeared. This chidori was different, it had black streaks of lightning sprouting from it. His sharingan eyes didn't budge, he was completely focused on Naruto.

They both jumped simultaneously at each other cocking their ultimate jutsus back ready for attack. This would decide it all.

"RASENGAN!!!"

"CHIDORI!!!"

As the two attacks collided both realized something, neither wanted the other dead. So they pulled away from the stalemate and struck at each other. Naruto went for Sasuke's headband knocking him out at the same exact time Sasuke struck him in the chest with his backhand thus knocking him out. After the implosion, both Sasuke and Naruto laid side by side on the rock ground bleeding and unconscious.

Sakura waited by the bridge depressed and lonely until Ino came running towards her. "Sakura! Naruto and Sasuke are back! They are at the hospital!" Sakura perked up and ran with Ino straight towards the hospital.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other in their separate hospital beds. Both were bandaged up from head to toe. A fiery passion burned within both of them. A knock were heard on the hospital door. Sakura then bust in and hugged the two and cried. "Oh Naruto! You did it! You brought me my Sasuke back!"

Naruto and Sasuke growled in pain from their wounds and Sakura hugging them wasn't helping at all. "I don't know how to thank you enough!" Sakura broke down completely.

Naruto smiled through the pain. "Well you know me, I never break a promise."

Sasuke frowned. Sakura looked at Sasuke's expression. "Why are you so unhappy Sasuke?"

"Do you really think you both know what i want!" Sasuke pushed Sakura down on the floor. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be here with both of you! And once i heal again I'm just going to leave aga..." Naruto punched Sasuke in the face.

"You ungrateful bastard! Don't you see what she means to you! Dont't you see what all these people mean to you! Don't you see that everyone here loves you! We risked life and limb over you! When we could have just let Orochimaru have your sorry behind!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hospital gown and held him to his face. "Damn you Sasuke! If you leave again I'll hunt you down again and I'll keep doing it till you stop!"

Sasuke had a blank stare. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his bed. "Don't you ever forget that!"

Sasuke wiped the blood away from his nose and stared at Naruto. He was completely serious. The whole Leaf Village risked everything for him. They were unprepared, unrestored and basically unprotected, but they still would do anything for a comrade even if it meant complete and utter destruction from other invading villages. Sasuke was full of emotions. Sasuke broke down and cried. "I'm so sorry for everything...I thought I lost everything when my clan was destroyed, but I recieved two best friends in the process." Sakura stood up and sat down besides Sasuke and held him tight.

Naruto shook his head. "No Sasuke...You got a whole village of friends."

Naruto heard clapping from the edge of the room and saw that everyone was there. The trio didn't even notice they were there. Neji and Choji were in wheelchairs. Kiba was on crutches. Shikamaru was alright, he only suffered a few bumps and bruises. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jirayia and basically everyone else were there clapping at Naruto's speech. Jirayia stepped forward. "Beautiful! Just beautiful kid!"

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Aww shucks you guys, don't thank me. Thank Neji, Kiba, Choji, Akamaru and Shikamaru also. I would have never done it without them."

Jirayia smiled. "Your nobility always surprises me kid, but I have to tell you something. We are leaving first thing once you heal."

That hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "Leaving! Why!"

"For your training numbskull! Can't have you lollygagging around forever!"

Naruto pointed to Jirayia with fire in his eyes. "Lollygagging! You're one to talk! You spend all day doing your stupid research!"

"Never mind that kid! We have to train you in order for you to defend yourself in the future from the you-know-who." Naruto nodded. He knew Jirayia meant the Akatsuki. They would do anything to gain the power of the Nine-tailed fox and he knew that.

"Ok Pervy Sage...how long is this training?"

"Six years..."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Six years!!!!"

"Yep so the faster you heal the faster we can move out."

Naruto deeply frowned. Everyone came and lended their comfort. Naruto smiled a fake smile. "Don't worry guys. I'll be back in six years! And I, Naruto Uzumaki will be stronger than ever and become Hokage!" Everyone chuckled. Naruto held out his right hand straight open. "That's a promise!" Everyone put their hands over Naruto's as a sign that they would be together forever. "And you know me! Keeping my promise is my nindo! My ninja way!" Everyone smiled as the sun rose from the dark stormy clouds outside the window and shone on their hands. Now it was truly a sign of friendship. A bond that could never be severed. A bond that will never break. A bond fueled by the will of fire. Just as the Third Hokage once said.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto at all. I don't even own Sailor Moon and that's saying something. No it doesn't say that I'm gay...Jeez jerks! Anyway have fun and give your props to the main man Kishimoto! Big ups!

Chapter 1: Naruto Returns!

A certain pink-haired girl waited by the village gates. She wore her trademark red shirt with black stiletto boots and black short-shorts to match. She had on black biker gloves and her old Leaf headband was tied around her right arm. Sakura wrapped her arm around her long time boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha's arm. Sasuke wore a white samurai robe and black pants to match. He had a katana strapped to his waist. The Uchiha symbol was on the back of his robe and his new headband was tied around his waist like a belt. The wind blew their hair as leaves went everywhere. They both stared off into the distance and saw a figure with long white hair.

Sakura pointed. "There's Jirayia! But where's Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura had confused looks on their faces.

A 18 year old young man wrapped his arms and hugged his old teammates from behind and used his hand to block the sun as he looked off into the distance. "Yeah I don't see him either. Where is that knucklehead?"

Sasuke and Sakura fell down from shock as they stared at the blonde spiky haired individual wearing a long black headband. He laughed till it hurt. "Oh man! You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Sakura and Sasuke looked up and down at the young man standing 6' 1" with a half black half neo-orange jumpsuit outfit on. Sasuke smirked but Sakura wasn't so happy herself. She punched Naruto in the head. "You idiot! The first five seconds you are here and already I want to punch your face in!"

Naruto stood up and rubbed his head. "I see Sakura hasn't changed one bit. Still every bit as violent as she was six years ago." Sakura and Sasuke stood at amazement. He snuck by them so quickly and he lowered his chakra level so he couldn't be spotted. Naruto had gotten better like he said. Sasuke smirked. "I see you are still the same dimwit we all know and love."

Naruto smiled a big grin. "Well and I see you have gotten stronger as well Sasuke." Naruto held out his hand to greet his old friend. Sasuke shook it with a tight grip. They both looked into each other's eyes. Their rivalry was still strong. "You know Naruto...six years ago we never had a real winner. How about we have a match to see who's better for old times sake?"

Naruto smirked. How could he say no? He didn't. Sakura said it for him with a punch upside both of their heads. "Sasuke! Naruto! It's been ten minutes and already you are starting with this whole rivalry thing! Can't we hang out together? It's Naruto's first day back."

Naruto and Sasuke rubbed their heads. Naruto laughed. "Sure Sakura. Where do you want to hang out?"

Sakura smiled. "At the place where we first became Genin. The training grounds!" Sakura ran off in the direction of the training grounds and Naruto and Sasuke followed. They jumped from building to building until they reach a large field with three large pieces of wood in the middle. "We are here!"

Naruto landed in the grassy field as Sakura ran around him and covered his eyes. "We have a surprise for you Naruto! Are you ready for it?" Naruto smiled. He loved surprises. "Of course Sakura! What is it!" Sakura let go of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at all of his old friends holding a large banner saying "Welcome back Naruto!" Naruto felt a warm feeling in his heart. "Aww geez guys you didn't have to do this for me!" Naruto really did want a party though.

A blonde haired 18 year old girl with the same flip of hair over her face. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt. She had fishnet sleeves and fishnet stockings and wore a purple skirt. If she bent over far enough you could totally see what color thong she was wearing. Ino hugged Naruto and smiled. "Welcome back Naruto! And look at you! You've grown alot!" Naruto blushed a light pink. "Uhh...Thanks Ino." Ino flashed a diamond ring in Naruto's face. "Lookie here! I got married!" Ino giggled. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Married to who!" Ino ran and pulled a tall figure in a forest green trench coat. "Meet my husband..." Ino flipped the hood off of his head revealing a black spiky haired indivdual with dark shades. "Shino!" Naruto's jaw dropped even further. "Shino! You married Shino!" Ino ran and pulled a tall chubby young man from the crowd. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with the Akimichi symbol on the front and red pants. He had armor platings on his shoulders, arms, thighs and shins. His brown hair had grew all the way back to his middle of his back and used his red headband to tie it down.

Ino held out his left hand revealing a ring as well. "Look! Even Choji got married!" Naruto just couldn't believe his eyes. First Ino and Shino hooked up together now Choji is hitched up as well. "With who!" Ino giggled as she spoke for Choji who was eating barbecue chips as always. "To a girl from the Village hidden in the clouds, She's a royal heir to her clan. Choji, Shikamaru and I were on a mission to protect her from a band of tyrannical rebels and what can i say? They clicked together. Don't worry you will meet her later." Ino couldn't stop giggling.

A black haired young man in a black long sleeved shirt with his old Chunin vest over it came and pulled Ino away. "Ok jeez Ino. What a drag!"

Naruto smiled. "I recognize that voice anywhere. Shikamaru!" Shikamaru held up his hand to signal that he was right. He was still pulling a frantic giggling Ino away. Suddenly a large dog jumped and landed on Naruto and started licking him. "Hey! It's Akamaru!" Akamaru panted and licked Naruto's face. Naruto laughed. "I missed you too boy." Suddenly a whistle was heard as Akamaru stopped licking Naruto and ran to a young man's side. He had brown spiky hair and wore a black hoodie with a black headband around his forehead. He walked up and picked Naruto up. "Hey remember me kid?"

Naruto smiled and shook his hand. "How could I forget you? Kiba!" Kiba smiled.

"Hey what about me?" Said a figure wearing a long white robe with black pants leaning up against a wood post smirking with his same old headband wrapped around his head. His lavender eyes looked at Naruto.

"Neji!"

"Don't forget me either." Said a young man wearing the same green training outfit as a kid but with a Chunin vest on just like his sensei crouching ontop the post Neji was leaning on. His headband still around his waist with his giant eyebrows.

"Bushy brows!"

"And me." Said a girl wearing a white shirt and red pants and had two large puffs in her hair.

Naruto smiled. "Of course I couldn't forget...ummm...uhhh..." Tenten quickly got annoyed as a vein appeared in her head. "It's Tenten!" Naruto was struck with inspiration. "Yeah Tenten!"

Kiba looked around and tried to find someone. Naruto looked at Kiba. "What's wrong Kiba?"

"It's Hinata. She's not here yet."

Naruto got a devilish look in his eye. "Oh i see. Is she your girlfriend huh Kiba?"

Kiba had a shocked expression on his face. "You couldn't be more wrong! Man it is true what they say about blondes! I'm glad I'm a brunette." Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Then what?" Kiba looked to his left. "To think out of everyone here would be the first one to see you but I guess not." Naruto was even more confused but paid it no attention. He started to scan the area for Hinata and something move behind the tree over to the right. Naruto pointed to it. "Hey look over there!" Naruto dashed over to the tree. "Is that you Hinata?"

A gasp was heard. A young girl stepped out of the shadows of the tree and stood in front of Naruto. She wore a half lavender half white jacket and had her headband on her neck as always. She wore a hood to cover her face. "Y..yes it's me Naruto." Hinata tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach. She was still madly in love with him.

Naruto put his hands by his waist and tried to look inside the hood. "Come on now Hinata. I can't speak to a friend if she's covering her face up with a hood." Naruto tried to reassure Hinata. He took off her hood revealing a small timid face with longer locks on both sides of her head covering her ears. Her purple hair was longer down to the shoulders where it used to come up to the back of her neck. "There we go! You look great! Now who would want to hide that?" Naruto tilted his neck and smiled. Hinata looked away and blushed red.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and looked at Sakura. "Well that's everybody! Now what?"

Kiba chuckled. "What do you mean now what? Now we party!" Kiba ran to get a stereo from behind the wood post and put in a cd. "It's my personal favorite dance cd!" Kiba pressed play and music boomed out of it. Everyone began to dance.

Everyone was having a great time until Naruto noticed Hinata wasn't dancing. Naruto ran and grabbed Hinata. "Come on Hinata, let's party!" Hinata looked at Naruto's smiling face and smiled too. She started dancing as well. Naruto noticed that she was a pretty good dancer. Now everyone was having a great time as they danced the day away. Then as the moonlight shone on them suddenly a slow song started playing on Kiba's cd.

Everyone looked at Kiba. Kiba held his hands up. "Hey! I like the song! Don't judge me!" Most of the gang cleared out and watched Sasuke and Sakura dance together. So did Neji and Tenten. And so did Ino and Shino.

Naruto looked at the only girl left as her lavender eyes shone in the moonlight. Naruto walked up beside her and felt a feeling in his gut to ask her to dance. Naruto was kinda shy to ask her but she was a great dancer. Finally Naruto spoke up. "So...do you want to dance?"

Hinata almost fell over. Did Naruto just ask her to a dance? And to a slow song? It was a dream come true! Hinata was stuttering so bad. "Uhh...su..sure...Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Great!" Naruto grabbed her hand and ran to the middle of the dancing couples. He held her waist as she did the same thing to him. Suddenly Sakura saw the two and quietly signaled the others to look as well. Naruto and Hinata blushed a reddish tint but kept dancing to the song. Smiles came across everyone else's faces. "So Hinata...when did you learn how to dance?" Naruto looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Well...I kinda picked it up in my spare time...i guess." Hinata looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes. She blushed even harder, Naruto was touching her. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Well you are pretty good at it. You impressed me." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks...Naruto...you are not bad yourself." Hinata managed a small smile.

"Well I'm not as good as you. I think you could be a ballerina if you tried hard enough."

Hinata's heart fluttered. Naruto was showering her with compliments. There was even a moment where she thought he was flirting with her.

The music stopped but the two kept talking to each other. Sakura walked up and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Uhhh...the music's off you two."

They quickly let go of each other and blushed tomato red.

"Awww they looked so cute together!" Ino held on to Shino tight. Naruto and Hinata blushed over their entire faces. "Look at them blushing! I'm overflowing with the fuzzies!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "The fuzzies, Ino?"

Ino smiled. "Yeah the warm fuzzy feeling in your heart when you are in love! I bet those two feel it two!"

Hinata turned away from Naruto and twiddled her fingers. Naruto rubbed his neck trying not to look suspicious. He did have some feelings for her but he never thought of it until now. Both were still kinda blushing.

"Ok that's enough Ino. You're embarassing them." Sakura said.

"Ok ok" Ino yawned. "I'm tired. Take me home, my big strong man." She kissed Shino passionately as he picked her up and carried her off into the lit up village. "Goodnight everyone especially you two lovebirds!" Ino yelled off in the distance.

Sakura walked up to Naruto. "Don't mind Ino. She just being herself."

"Nah...it's ok. I'm fine." Naruto said with a fake smile but made sneaky glances at Hinata.

"Well ok if you say so. Anyway we were all planning to go camping for a week starting this weekend. Do you want to go Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Even Temari and Gaara are going with us?"

"_Gaara?_" Naruto thought. "How is Gaara now anyway?"

Sakura smirked. "Didn't you hear he's the Seventh Kazekage?"

Deep shock ran across Naruto's face. "The Kazekage! Gaara is the Kazekage!" Naruto clenched his fist. "I guess he achieved his dream when i am yet a Chunin." Naruto frowned.

Hinata turned around. "Don't be s..sad...Naruto-kun...I'm sure you will...become Hokage soon enough." Hinata managed a smile.

Naruto smiled at her. She always had his back. "Thanks Hinata..." Naruto got the butterflies again. "...So it's pretty dark out..." Naruto rubbed his head. "...Do you want me to walk you home?..." A shocked expression appeared on Hinata's face. "Or not...I'm cool with that as well."

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Sur...sure Naruto-kun I would like that."

Naruto blushed a pink tint. "Ok..." He got lost looking into her eyes until Sakura waved her hand in his face. "What!"

Sakura sulked. "You didn't give me an answer, you knucklehead!"

"Oh! uhhh...sure! Sure I'll go camping with you guys this Saturday."

Sakura jumped up in joy. "Yay! Now everyone will be going now! Meet us at the Village gates packed and ready to go ok?" Sakura ran to Sasuke's side. "See ya later you two!" They dashed off.

Left all alone since everyone else had left a long time ago, Naruto and Hinata began to walk to Hinata's house. They talked on and on about their adventures the past six years. They really connected with each other and Naruto noticed that Hinata wasn't as shy when you got to know her. He liked the way she would listen to everything he said. She seemed so interested in his stories and always came up with one of her own. What was this feeling he felt? He couldn't be falling in love with this girl. Not with his secret still kept from everyone. If she found out, how could she love him back? He was a monster, a demon in sheep's clothing and demons weren't meant to be loved. They were hated, ugly, soulless creatures who tormented those who ever got close enough. Naruto didn't want Hinata to see who he really was. Naruto frowned. Hinata noticed his unhappy look.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her. "Oh it's nothing really. You have really changed since last I saw you Hinata. You seem more confident than before."

"Well I think that I am. I made Chunin after you left."

"Awesome! I knew you had it in you!"

They arrived at Hinata's doorstep. "All thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't really do anything."

"Oh yes you did. You gave me courage and kept pushing me to be better. You were there for me so many times. Because of you I began to believe in myself like you believed in me." Hinata tilted her head and smiled.

Naruto blushed. "Well...Your welcome. I guess I never realized it before. I'm a big influence on everyone aren't I?" Naruto started to get a big ego but Hinata only giggled at it.

"I want to be as strong as you Naruto."

"Nah...I want to be like you..a Chunin."

"Don't worry you'll get there after all while. The Chunin exams are next month after all."

"Thanks...you are pretty nice to me Hinata." Naruto looked at the house. "Well I guess this is where it ends...thanks for dancing with me. I would've looked real stupid dancing by myself."

They both looked into each other's eyes and closed them as they leaned in to kiss each other but the door swung open as Hinata's little sister, Hanabi interrupted them just as they were about to kiss. "Ahem! Hinata you're late! Dad's going to kill you if he finds out if you are past your curfew!" Hinata and Naruto turned away. Hanabi looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

Hinata and Naruto gulped at that comment. Hinata turned around and shook her hands in disapproval sweating bullets. "No Hanabi what are you talking about what gave you that idea I have no idea what you are talking about!" Hinata was speaking so fast pushing her 14 year old sister back into the house. She turned around in the doorway. "I guess I'll see you this Saturday...Naruto-kun. Goodnight."

Naruto grinned. "Goodnight Hinata..."

Hinata closed the door and laid against it and cursed at her bad luck. She wanted to finally kiss Naruto but she would have to wait till the camping trip this Saturday. Naruto slowly walked home to his old home thinking. "_What was I thinking? I almost kissed her. I never got that far with a girl before...but...no! no! this can't be happening! Maybe it is? Argh!!! I'm so confused! These feelings. I thought they were for Sakura but look at how that turned out! I'm so mixed up with feelings inside! Hinata is so cool once you get passed her shell or haven't I noticed that before? Gahhh!! No I haven't! Man! look at me! I'm a wreck!...ok ok calm down Naruto-kun I mean Naruto! You just need to rest your mind. You had a long day. You got caught up in the moment. It was just raging hormones. Right! hormones from puberty! Perfect Explanation!" _Naruto's heart raced. He entered his old apartment and laid down on his old couch. "Ahhh home sweet home!" Naruto stood up and ran to his shower. He took a shower and laid in his bed in a white shirt and black and red boxers and thought everything out. Obviously she liked him. "Damn! Why didn't I see that sooner!" Naruto grabbed his head. Naruto put his pillow over his head and screamed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. "Naruto...just get some sleep." Naruto looked at his alarm clock. "It's 2 in the morning. Get some sleep. You have a camping trip to prepare for this weekend. That's your next priority."

Naruto looked out his window and looked at the moon. It was shining brillantly tonight. Hinata in her purple nightgown laid in her bed and looked at the moon as well. Both smiled and went to sleep dreaming of dances with each other under the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto nor do i try to...Now if I had a few million dollars then its mine...but im poor from buying the manga and anime... ironic ain't it?**

Chapter 2: The Moment of Truth

A few days passed and Saturday morning arrived. The ground was wet and riddled with puddles from Friday night's thunderstorm. It was misty and foggy outside so everyone wore ponchos to cover themselves.

Kiba was hurrying up and getting ready. He procrastinated for the trip and was running through his clothes to find something to wear. Kiba heard a knock at the door. Kiba ran and opened it to find a girl who wasn't exactly his girlfriend but it was a girl he really liked. Her name was Kohaki Yisuragi, a 19 year old sultry diva. Her brown hair swayed in the wind and her hazel eyes were real easy to look at. Kiba met Kohaki at the Leaf Village Pet Store a year ago and he got along with her real nice. Since it was their one year anniversary of being "friends with benefits" they decided to go along on the camping trip as well to celebrate. She wore a long white poncho over her brown long sleeve shirt and khaki pants and she wore glasses. Kohaki sat down on the couch next to a very large and sleeping Akamaru.

"Are you ready yet Kiba?" Kohaki folded her arms.

Kiba ran into his room just as soon as his big sister, Hana walked out whistling a sweet tune. Kiba was suspicious. "What were you doing in my room?"

Hana got offended. "I was looking for my earphones. Jeez Kiba can't a girl get her headphones that her kid brother takes all the time!"

Kiba stuck out his tounge and went into his room. Kiba ran to his dresser and pulled out a long pack of condoms that were Ultra Sensitive. Kiba looked for anyone watching him, then he placed it in his backpack.

Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka called from the living room "Uhh...Kiba? Who's the girl in the living room?"

Kiba grabbed his backpack and went into the living room and confronted his mother. "She's a friend of mine, Mom,"

Tsume raised her eyebrow. "How good of friends?" She was waiting for him to slip up.

Kiba's palms were getting sweaty. "Uhhh...the type of friend you take on a camping trip with you."

Hana chewed on her bubblegum. "Yeah...in the middle of the woods...alone...together." Hana snickered.

"Don't listen to her mom. My friends will be there as well, so i won't be able to do anything."

Tsume's ears twitched. "So if they wasn't there then what?"

Kiba's eyes widen. "_Shit! I fell for it!_" Kiba thought. "I'm a good boy mom! Plus I'm 18! I'm practically a grown-ass man."

Hana chuckled at that remark. "Please Kiba, nothing about you says grown but alot sure says ass..."

"Shut-up Hana!" Kiba got into his sister's face.

"Make me shorty!" Both growled at each other.

Tsume pulled Kiba back. "Ok Kiba away from your sister and hurry up with your girlfriend."

Kiba growled some more and whistles for Akamaru. "Kohaki, Akamaru let's go." Akamaru jumped up from his slumber and panted as he went to the door. Kiba flipped up his hood and stepped outside with Kohaki and Akamaru. They both rode horseback on the dog speeding through the village.

Tsume smirked. "That boy...he's just like his father."

Hana smirked. "Oh ma...you know Kiba won't keep it in his pants till he's married."

"Yeah I know...just like his father...did you do what I told you to do?"

Hana smiled holding a long pack of condoms similar to the stash Kiba had. "Yep and if Kiba tries anything...let's just say he will be in for a pleasant surprise."

Tsume patted Hana's back. "Good girl Hana."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura left their apartment building in matching red ponchos. They walked hand in hand to the gate and saw Ino and Shino waiting. Sakura looked around for Naruto but he wasn't there. "Hey Ino! Have you seen Naruto?"

Ino shook her head. "No. Why?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "That's funny, Naruto always shows up somewhere first. He's never late." Sasuke smirked.

Ino shifted her flip of hair a little and thought. "Maybe he's visiting his sweetie Hinata?" Ino winked.

"I don't know maybe."

"I bet he is!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Hinata were getting ready to leave out while Hanabi watched.

"So where are you going camping, big cousin Neji?" Hanabi asked.

Neji sighed annoyed. "Somewhere in the forest, I don't know exactly. Sasuke is taking us there. This is the fifth time I told you."

"I want to go with you guys! Why do I have to stay?"

"You're too young for a trip like this."

"That's bull! I'm fourteen!"

"Stop your whining. It can't be helped."

Hanabi pouted as she thought of a certain blonde kid. "Hey Hina, who was that blonde cutie I saw you with the other night?"

Hinata stopped packing and gulped. Neji looked concerned. "It's none of your business!"

Hanabi felt attacked. "Geez! Sorry!" Hanabi looked at Neji. "Do you know who I'm talking about Neji?"

Neji smirked. "Yes. He's a really good friend of your big sister and me."

Hanabi was struck with a memory of him. "Oh yeah! I remember him now! Naruto Uzumaki! Didn't he kick your butt in the Chunin Exams 6 years ago Big cousin?"

A vein appeared in Neji's head. "Don't you have homework to do or something!"

"Uhhhh...are you stupid? It's Saturday!"

"Whatever, I'm going to get my poncho from my room." Neji went into his room down the hallway.

Hanabi giggled. "Hey Hina, that Naruto guy. He has a cute butt."

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Did you use the Byakugan to see through his clothes!"

Hanabi giggled. "Yeah and it wasn't the only thing I saw either if you can't my drift?"

Hinata went down the hallway to the bathroom putting her fingers in her ears. "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

Hanabi heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Hanabi went and answered it to find Naruto in his silver poncho with the hood up. "Well hello there cutie!"

Naruto took off his hood and stepped inside. Hanabi closed the door behind him. "I'll take that backpack for you."

Naruto gave her the backpack as he sat down. "Gee, thanks...uhhh...I'm sorry i don't know your name."

Hanabi giggled. "It's Hanabi Hyuga, but you can call me Nabi for short. What brings you here?"

Naruto looked at Hanabi like she was infected with a disease. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'll drop by."

"Well Hina and Neji will be out in a few minutes but until then you can hang with me!" Hanabi sat down beside him and looked at him with the Byakugan activated and giggled.

Naruto felt uncomfortable as he scooted down an inch away from Hanabi. "Uhh...yeah where's your sister?"

"She's in the bathroom fixing her hair which gives us a while to get to know each other." Hanabi's fingers ran up Naruto's chest.

Naruto was really uncomfortable now. "Uhhh...Hanabi was it? How are you again?"

Hanabi played with Naruto's hair. "I'm fourteen and never been kissed. Will you be the first cutie?" Hanabi closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto ducked the kiss and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Naruto scurried away to the other couch.

Hanabi got annoyed. "What's wrong with you?"

Neji and Hinata came from the hallway wondering what's going on.

"What's going on in here Hanabi?" Neji asked.

Hanabi smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, just getting know handsome over there." Hanabi pointed to Naruto kinda freaked out.

Neji folded his arms. "Just go to your room Hanabi. Your father should be back in a minute to begin your training."

Hanabi pouted but waved at Naruto. "See ya around, blondie." She blew a kiss. She totally liked him. She went into her room no questions asked.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto stood up and patted himself off. "I'm almost got raped by a fourteen year old but other than that, I'm fine."

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. She can be a handful sometimes."

Naruto looked at Hinata but she turned her head away being timid. "So why are you here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto put on his backpack on and put his hands behind his head. "Well I was in the neighborhood and i decided to see if you were ok."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Naruto-kun. That's very sweet of you." Hinata slowly gained confidence. "Well since you're here, I'll walk you to the gates to keep you company."

Neji read their body language thanks to the Byakugan abilities. They were into each other. "Well I'm going to go get Tenten, see ya later." Neji got his tan poncho and backpack and ran out the door.

"Let's get going too Naruto"

"Sure." Naruto and Hinata walked out side by side.

"_Naruto-kun is walking with me again! I feel like I'm going to faint!_" Hinata thought.

Naruto sensed the distress on her face. Naruto stopped walking and made a plus sign with his fingers. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" One clone popped up. "That backpack of yours seems heavy let me get that for you."

Hinata was perfectly fine but Naruto offered her, she would be stupid to say no. "Thanks Naruto, you're such a gentleman." Hinata handed her backpack to the clone and he carried it.

The two carried on a nice conversation about their favorite types of ramen. Naruto went on and on about Beef and Chicken ramen. Hinata talked about Miso ramen, but both agreed on one thing. Ramen was awesome! Naruto was liking Hinata more and more each second. Hinata was happy to be acknowledged by Naruto like always.

Finally they reached the village gates where Ino jumped for joy and pointed at them. "There they are! See! I told you they were together!"

Hinata and Naruto turned their heads away from each other and blushed.

Tenten pointed to the clone. "And look! He carrying her stuff! It's so cute!"

Hinata and Naruto were really blushing now.

"Whatever, is everyone ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" was everyone's response.

"Ok then." Sasuke dashed off into the forest and took a right heading east. Everyone followed him.

Naruto and all the others jumped from tree to tree through the forest for an hour and a half at breakneck speed. Sasuke points to a giant waterfall pouring into a large lake as everyone stares in awe.

"Oh Saskay! It's just as beautiful as I remember it! Our first date here." Sakura's eyes twinkled.

Sasuke found a nice quiet field thats one and a half miles in perimeter. "Ok we set up camp here!" Everyone unpacked and set up their own tents. It took them all day to get everything set up perfectly and Sasuke and Naruto went to get firewood. They put them in a nice large pile. "Ok everyone stand back!"

Naruto put his hand up. "Wait Sasuke! Let me do it!" Naruto put his hands together and made a rasengan.

Sasuke tilted his head. "What good will that do?"

"Just watch." Naruto molded the Rasengan around. It turned red and flames sprouted from it. "Flame Rasengan!" Naruto threw the fiery ball into the pit as it ignited the whole thing.

Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed. "Wow. That was a cool jutsu there Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Thanks Sasuke! I learned that and alot of other brand new jutsu I made up on travels. Maybe you would like to see them in combat?"

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm bushed." Sasuke yawned and went inside his tent.

Naruto shrugged and took off his jumpsuit jacket and and laid in his tent. Hinata fought with herself and thought it was time to tell Naruto her true feelings that is until Kiba ran out screaming "Penguins! They are attacking!" Naruto jumped out of his tent to find a naked blur run past his eyes and jump into the lake. Shino went and got Kiba from the lake and cover his shivering naked body with a blanket.

Shino shook his head in disappointment. "Sometimes Kiba I just don't know what to do with you at all."

"Ahhh shuuudduudduuupp Shiiinnnnooo!" Kiba said freezing and shivering.

Sasuke went through Kiba's stuff. "Are you high or what Kiba?"

"No of course not! I'm clean!"

"Riggghttt!" Sasuke then pulled out Kiba's long pack of condoms. "Ultra sensitive Kiba?"

"Fuck you Sasuke!"

Sasuke noticed something when he touched them. He activated the Sharingan and there he saw it. Japanese writing all over them. A Genjutsu. "Someone placed a genjustu on these Kiba and to add insult to injury they aren't even condoms. They are make-shift copies. Didn't you bother to read these things before you used them Kiba?"

Kiba then remembered Hana and his mother. They got him. "Son of a bitch! Mom and Hana totally punk'd me!"

Naruto laughed. "Hey Sasuke pass me one!" Naruto fell over laughing holding his sides.

"It's not funny!"

Sasuke threw the fake condoms into the bonfire. "That's over and done with, now let's go back to sleep." Everyone returned to their own tents except Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't stay up too late you two!" Ino mocked.

Hinata took a deep breath and sat beside Naruto by the bonfire. "_It's now or never! I have to do this!_" Hinata scooted closer to Naruto. "Ummmm...Na..Naru...Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto kept looking at the bonfire.

"I have to tell you something but I'm afraid." Hinata began to twiddle her fingers as always.

Naruto looked at her. "Don't be scared. You can tell me anything."

"Well..." Hinata started to blush. "I kinda...maybe...did have a little crush on you as kids."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Me?!? Why me?!?"

Memories of a 10 year old Naruto ran across her mind. He would spend all day every day training to be a full-fledged ninja. While Sasuke was throwing bulls-eyes in multiple targets, Naruto couldn't even hit a single target on a tree, but he never give up. He never blamed anyone for his failure. Sure it was embarassing but he had a dream to achieve. A dream to become Hokage. A ninja legend. Hinata would always hide behind a tree and watch him train. It was inspirational. All day every day, whether it was before or after academy hours. She admired his willpower and inner strength to keep pushing forward.

"Because I admired you. I remember when we were kids, you were the symbol of true strength. You never gave up or gave in and you worked hard and put the most of your effort into everything you did. Me being heir to the prestigious Hyuga clan I was expected to be the most fabolous shinobi in my family, but I wasn't."

Naruto stood up. "What are you talking about! You're smart and you're talented and funny and so cool. At first I thought you were weird but now I see you for who you really are. A wonderful shinobi with a heart of gold."

Hinata frowned. "Do you really mean that?"

"You bet I do! I mean look at you! Don't sell yourself short! Some guy is going to be really lucky to have you!" Naruto grinned. "To be completely honest...you're one of the ones I admire most."

Hinata's eyes began to tear up and she turned away. Tears ran down her face. "But I'm a disgrace to my clan. Whenever I was a Genin and on missions with Kiba and Shino, I would always freeze up and be frightened outta my mind. Either Shino or Kiba would have to save me every single time! I was a horrible excuse for a Genin and a horrible excuse for a Hyuga!"

"But that was then, this is now. Look at you, i mean you're a beautiful young woman with alot ahead of her in life. You're a Chunin on her way to becoming Jonin! That's certainly a huge improvement."

"But my family hates me. They always say that Hanabi is the better of the two and if it wasn't for the first born rule of the Hyuga clan, she would be heir not me. I felt disowned. I felt so lonely." Hinata put her hands to her face and sobbed deeply.

That hit Naruto real hard in the heart. Hinata was hurting real bad inside.

A memory of Hanabi being praised by all the members of the Hyuga clan ran through her mind. A younger version of Hinata crying her poor little eyes out. She didn't have anybody. No one cared if she was alive or dead.

A memory of everyone in the Leaf Village turning their backs to young Naruto. He sat on the ground crying his poor little eyes out as he ran and ran and ran through the crowd. No one paid him any attention. No one cared if he was alive or dead. He didn't have anybody.

Not one single person...

Naruto was compelled by a force he could not explain as he turned Hinata around and kissed her passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her as to protect her. He grabbed her head to deepen the kiss as tears ran down his face as well. The kiss lasted a whole minute but neither wanted it to stop. Their passion was immeasurable. Light red blushes ran across their faces when they stopped kissing.

Naruto wiped his and her tears away and grinned. "You're not lonely. You have me." Naruto smiled.

More tears ran down Hinata's face. Naruto drew a face of concern. "Don't cry."

"These aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of joy. I waited forever for this moment. You were all I ever wanted." Hinata and Naruto passionately kissed each other again. Naruto licked Hinata's lips for entrance. She gladly welcomed it as their tounges writhed together in a fiery token of love. They both stroked each other's hair and held each other tight never wanting to let go. Hinata's tounge rolled around Naruto's mouth licking all around and Naruto returned the favor. Both stopped to catch their breath and stared off into each other's eyes. It was at that moment Hinata fainted into Naruto's arms.

Naruto smirked and found a nice spot against a large tree to cuddle in and threw his blanket over himself and her. She moaned and silently muttered in her sleep in a soft voice "Naruto". Naruto smiled and held her tight as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Hinata. I love you." Naruto drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a mile away.Suddenly a green plant thing sprouted from the ground wearing a black trench coat with red clouds painted on it. The venus fly trap part opened up revealing a half black half white male named Zetsu. He put his hand to his headset and dialed in. "Hello? Come in. This is Zetsu reporting. Itachi, Kisame what are your positions?"

A emotionless monotone voice rang back. "Yes Zetsu? Have you found the target?"

"Yes I have and the One-tailed Shukaku host is here as well. Do we tag'em both?"

"Negative. Leave it to me and Kisame. That Fox kid has caused us trouble over the past six years. Dramatically cutting our forces down to just me, you, and Kisame. You go and rest me and Kisame will bring in the kid to the hideout just like leader wanted us to do before his untimely death years ago. Meet us back there."

"Yeah will do...and I found an interesting little egg that might help us out a little."

Another voice came in. This one was more deep and stern. "What is it?"

"I have a plan. Can you say bait?"

"Tell us the plan Zetsu. Does it involve me hurting someone?"

"Oh yes...and no violence will be made in the process. I know a way to make the Nine-tails boy come to us of his own will. Muhahahahahahahahahaha!"

End of transmission. The bonfire went out as the wind blew as Zetsu's laughter quietly rang out in the night. Darkness spread over everything.


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning! Warning! We pardon your regularly scheduled fanfic to tell you that this is only a Disclaimer! I repeat only a Disclaimer. The following is a Naruto fanfic although the person writing it does not own it in any way. He's only a kid with dream. Believe it. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Darkness

Daylight broke as the sun shone up above. Naruto and Hinata's faces wrinkled with sleepiness. The daylight was annoying. Cuddled in each other's embrace, the two didn't want to leave.

Suddenly a weird flash of light hit Naruto's face. Naruto struggled and groaned at it.

"What the..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. All he heard was childish giggling and more flashes. Naruto shifted carefully so he could move his hands to rub his eyes and not wake Hinata.

"Wakey wakey Loverboy."

"Huh? What's going on here?" Naruto shielded his face from the sun as he looked out and saw cameras.

"I always knew you two would end up with each other." Ino took a picture.

Naruto looked up and looked around to find Ino, Kohaki, Tenten, Temari and Sakura taking pictures with their cameras. "What the...Stop that!"

"Come on Naruto! It's for our photo album! And so far this is the cutest!" Ino took another picture.

Naruto got really annoyed.

Hinata yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked up at Naruto's face and had a look of confusion. "_Uhhh...why am i Naruto-kun's arms?_"

Naruto noticed Hinata was awake and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." Naruto kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Ino and the others went wild taking lots more pictures. A vein appeared in his head.

An already dressed Sasuke dispersed the crowd. "Ok ok ladies...leave them alone."

Naruto sighed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sasuke. I thought they never leave."

"Don't mention it. Hurry up and get dressed. The guys are all going to train at the top of the waterfall. We all want to see what you learned over the past half-decade." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smirked. "Ok if you guys want to get your butts kicked that quick." Naruto got up and walked off to a secluded part of the waterfall and took a shower.

Naruto got dressed and strapped on his long black headband. He brushed his teeth and ran to his backpack. Naruto and got a pot and hung it over the bonfire. He got a pack of instant ramen from his backpack and water from the lake put it in the pot and cooked it. After the ramen was cooked, Naruto chowed it down and enjoyed. "Ramen..." Naruto had a noodle sticking out of his mouth.

Hinata walked up beside him fully dressed and ready for the day. "Hey Naruto-kun! How are you?"

Naruto smiled with the noodle still hanging. "I'm perfectly fine thanks to you. I'm about to go training with the guys in a minute, wanna watch?"

Hinata picked the noodle off of his lips and flicked it. "There you go." Naruto was embarrassed. "As much as I would love to, Temari agreed to give me a pedicure today." Hinata smiled.

"Aww but you are beautiful enough already." Naruto kissed Hinata. Hinata giggled.

Kohaki got jealous looking at them. "Look at them Kiba. They are so in love with each other. Tell me. When are we going to take the next step?"

Kiba started to sweat. "Well uhhh...you see Kohaki...I uhh..."

Kohaki had a face of anger. "We are going to right!"

"Right sweetie! But I just want to wait a little while longer. We don't want to rush into things and ruin this good relationship of ours. You know what I mean?"

"Ok Kiba you're right." Kohaki kissed Kiba's cheek.

Kiba sighed a breath of relief. Its not that he didn't want to marry her, he just didnt want to make a mistake in marrying someone so soon. Kiba ran to the lake.

"I gotta go but I'll talk to you later ok?" Naruto kissed her forehead and ran off to the lake.

Hinata giggled and walked to Temari.

Naruto jumped and landed ontop of the water. He poured chakra on a perfect amount at the soles of his feet and walked on the water's even shifting surface straight to Sasuke with his folded arms waiting.

"Bout time. The guys are waiting at the top." Sasuke pointed to the tip of the humongous waterfall that had to be a mile or two tall.

It was then Naruto got an idea. "Hey Sasuke! Let's race to the top! Me and you!"

Sasuke smirked. "Sure why not." Sasuke geared himself as they both positioned themselves toward the waterfall. "Ready...set...go!"

Both ran across the water and reached the waterfall jumping up simultaneously. Both landed on the vertical falling water and ran up it at blazing speed neck and neck. They both ran around jagged rocks sticking from the rock wall. They were neck and neck the whole race, then they use their chakra to propel themselves to jump up and land on the top at the same exact time.

Shikamaru and the others looked at them panting trying to catch their breaths. "What a drag!" Shikamaru went and found a nice branch to sleep on.

Kiba sat horseback on Akamaru. "Yahoo! Let's see what the kid learned already! I want to show him my moves as well! You ready for this Akamaru?"

Akamaru panted. "Arf!"

Naruto smirked at everyone. "Ok ok to make things fair I'll face each and every one of you."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy making a statement like that.

"You heard me! One on one. Each takes a 10 minute round, so you can witness the future Hokage in action."

Sasuke smirked. "So which one of us goes first?"

Neji walked forward and got into position. "I'll go first. This will be quick."

Naruto grinned. "Ok whatever you say Neji."

Sasuke stood back. "I'll be referee till its my turn." Sasuke raised his hand and threw it down to signal the start of the match. "Begin."

Naruto charged Neji head-on across the water with his battle cry. Naruto threw a punch. Neji ducked it and sweep kicked Naruto. Naruto jumped and dodged it and made a plus sign with his hands. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" But none could be found anywhere. Neji looked everywhere with his Byakugan but couldn't find any clones. Suddenly two hands popped up and grabbed Neji from under him and pulled him under into the water. Naruto's clones attacked from left and right and connected multiple times. Neji spun around in the water making a giant shield of chakra. "Rotation". It created a giant whirlpool sucking up and spitting out all of the clones into the air. Neji jumped up outta the water in the middle fo the the flying clones and attacked each and every one of the them as they poofed away. But little did Neji realize the real Naruto was waiting with Rasengan in hand. As soon as Neji landed, Naruto ran and attacked. "Rasengan!". Neji noticed it at the last minute and spun again. "Rotation!" The Rasengan connected with the spinning shield and created a stalemate thus canceling them both out and blew them back. Neji blew back and hit a tree. Naruto blew back across the water but backflipped regaining his composure into a battle position.

Lee's eyes widen. Sasuke smirked. "The match is over. The winner is Naruto."

Neji got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I see that you found a blind spot in the Byakugan and you took complete advantage of it."

Naruto grinned and helped Neji up. "Well the only place the Byakugan wouldn't look is under. Just like last time."

Neji patted himself off. "Yes I very well remember." A memory of 6 years ago at the Chunin Exams. Naruto popped from under the ground and deliever a powerful blow to Neji's face. Neji laid there wondering how he did it. He won that day.

Naruto turned around. "Ok who's next." Sasuke started to speak but Lee stepped forward.

"I'll be your opponent." Lee put his hand up and stood in a defensive position.

"Ok Bushy Brows! Strictly Taijutsu!" Naruto jumped and landed a few feet away from Lee on the water. Naruto got into position.

Sasuke raised his and commenced the start of the match. "Begin!"

Lee charged Naruto at a blazing speed as water went flying everywhere. Lee ran in a large circle around Naruto as waves of water surrounded him. Naruto looked around him waiting for Lee to make the first move. Lee came straight at Naruto and threw a punch, Naruto blocked it and spun around Lee and kicked at Lee's left side. Lee quickly turned around and grabbed Naruto's lee and spun him around chucking in the air. Lee quickly appeared in Naruto. Naruto spun and kicked, Lee blocked it again. Naruto threw a two punch combo but Lee dodged them and punched Naruto in the gut sending him crashing into the water. Lee landed safely on it and stood in position. Naruto crawled up to his feet trying to regain his balance and stand ontop of the water. Naruto tried to catch his breath.

"So Lee is twice as better than last time. I need to focus and plan my next strategy. What is Lee's weakness? Think! Think!" Naruto stared at Lee and then inspiration came to him. "Thats it!" Naruto smirked and charged Lee head on.

Lee prepared himself but Naruto jumped up and over Lee. Lee looked at him in mid-air as Naruto threw shurikens at Lee. Lee took out a kunai and blocked them all. Naruto came and ran at Lee again and throw a kunai but it went past Lee. Lee smirked at Naruto's bad aim but he felt something wrap around his legs. Lee looked down at the same kunai Naruto had thrown with a string wrapped around it. Naruto had tied a string to his finger and threw a kunai past Lee on purpose so he wouldn't pay it any attention but Naruto had use the string like a puppet to boomerang it back and wrapped itself around Lee's ankles. Lee tried to gain his balance but couldn't Naruto came running and punched Lee in the face across the water. Lee bounced a few times across the water a few times before stopping and floating ontop of the water. Naruto smirked. He won again.

"The winner is Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto jumped up for joy. "Yeah!"

Lee cut the string from his legs and stood up. "That was great Naruto. You used your brain. You tied up my legs so that I couldn't attack or defend myself. You certainly have gotten alot better."

Naruto grinned. "So have you Lee." Naruto chuckled. "So who's next?"

Kiba and Akamaru quickly ran in. "It's us this time kid. I always wanted to fight you again."

"Woof!"

Naruto got into position. "Bring it on Kiba!"

Kiba tossed up a food pill to Akamaru. Akamaru ate it and his fur turned red and wild. Akamaru jumped up into the air and transformed into Kiba and landed on Kiba's back. Kiba made a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" Kiba growled as his nails and fangs grew longer. "Get ready Akamaru!"

Sasuke commenced the third match. "Begin!"

Kiba and Akamaru charged Naruto head on splitting off into two separate directions. Naruto prepared himself as he put up his signature hand sign. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Five clones popped up and pulled out shurikens. They jumped up and threw them at Kiba and Akamaru then he made the same hand sign again. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!". The thrown shurikens then multipled into thousands. They went straight for Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru then spun in a horizontal circle creating two large cyclones. "Fang over Fang!". The attack blocked the barraging shurikens then went straight into the air towards the clones. They stopped spinning and threw punches at two clones. The clones manuever themselves and grabbed Kiba and Akamaru's legs and they flipped around and chucked them towards the ground. Two other clones were waiting and held them around the waists and german suplexed them into the ground. The two clones poofed away. Kiba stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth away. Kiba bit his hand to calm down and focus as he stared at the four Narutos. They all smirked. They got Kiba on edge. Then they charged Kiba and Akamaru and threw more shurikens. Kiba ducked them and kicked a clone thus poofing him away. Akamaru jumped and dodged them and punched a clone poofing it away. Kiba and Akamaru looked around and searched for Naruto and his last remaining clone, but they were gone. Kiba sniffed the air for his scent but couldn't smell him. Kiba thought it was weird, his scent was gone. Naruto then appeared in front of Kiba a few feet taunting him. Kiba got mad and he and Akamaru charged him. A whistle was heard behind them and they turned too late. Naruto was behind them with Rasengan in hand as he pushed it into Kiba's stomach pinwheeling him into Akamaru breaking the transformation as they crashed into a tree.

Naruto high fived his clone. "Oh yeah!" The clone poofed away.

Kiba clutched his stomach in pain. "Damn! Naruto beat me again!"

Sasuke smirked. "And the winner for a third time in a row, Naruto"

Naruto jumped up for joy. "Oh yeah! I'm so awesome!"

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. "Finally it's my turn. Time to fight Naruto!"

Naruto smiled. "I've been waiting to fight you again for a long time now. Are you ready?"

Sasuke put up offensive position. "Give it your all Naruto!" Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto.

Naruto ducked and struck at Sasuke's gut. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and slung him into the water. Naruto bounced a good few times but regained composure pretty quick. Sasuke made a flurry of hand signs. "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!". Sasuke blew mini fireballs towards Naruto. Naruto dodged them as they hit the water. Naruto ran straight towards Sasuke and threw punch to his face. Sasuke blocked it and punched Naruto in the chin. Naruto spun around and kicked Sasuke in the midsection. Sasuke backed up clutching his wound. Sasuke growled and ran towards Naruto. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and struck. Sasuke quickly dodged the attack and threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto lend back and dodged it, then backflip kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew backwards but regained his composure and charged Naruto, Sharingan activated. Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach then the face sending him flying back. Naruto made his hand sign and made ten clones that charged Sasuke. A clone threw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped and was greeted by two clones in the air. Sasuke made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew giant fireballs at the clones poofing them away. Sasuke landed and a clone attacked. Sasuke punched it in the face but another grabbed his waist tightly. Sasuke spun around in a circle as the clone's legs went flailing around but still held on as surrounding clones got hit in the crossfire. Another clone came and attacked Sasuke. His punch connected Sasuke in the face but it poofed into a log. The clones looked around searching for Sasuke. Sasuke came from above and kicked them in the face. The last remaining clone came from behind Sasuke and attacked with all his might. Sasuke blocked the barrage of attacks one by one, then sweep kicked it and flipped and landed a kick to the midsection. Sasuke stood in a standoff with the real Naruto. Naruto smirked and pointed down. Sasuke had a shocked look on his face as clones popped up out of the water and kicked Sasuke in the chin sending him flying into the air. Sasuke regained his senses but turned around in the air to find Naruto attacking him. "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto threw a kick but Sasuke blocked it and grabbed Naruto's leg pulled him closer and punched his face sending him flying towards the ground. Sasuke repeatedly punched and kicked Naruto in mid-air and made a final kick to his stomach. "Lions Barrage!" Naruto crashed into the water below.

Sasuke walked to Naruto who was coughing up blood. "Guess I win this time, Naruto."

Naruto smirked and laughed. "Don't be so full of yourself Sasuke!" Naruto poofed away. It was a clone.

Sasuke was startled. "A clone! Where is he!" Sasuke looked around for him.

"Looking for me, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came from up above. Sasuke looked up to find Naruto falling towards with a Rasengan in hand.

Sasuke quickly used his instincts and made a few hand signs and held out his left hand. "Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" The Chidori cackled in his hand as he ran and jumped towards Naruto in the knick of time.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The two attacks connected as chakra and electricity flew everywhere. The pressure from the two attacks made a large shield of water around them. It was reminiscent of their Valley of the End battle six years ago. Everyone watched the two powerhouses struggle to topple the other in their stalemate.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Neji and the others watched in complete awe of their power.

"They are amazing! I never seen anything like this before!" Lee said.

"Yeah no kidding! Just look at them!" Kiba said.

"Such power! It's off the charts! These two really spent all their time getting stronger." Neji said looking at them with the Byakugan. "They must be at Jonin or maybe even Hokage level by now!"

Kiba's eyes widen. "Did you say Hokage level?! But that's not possible! How could they be that strong!"

Neji shook his head. "I don't know exactly but Naruto and Sasuke are on a different level than we are."

"I'm surprised Neji. Even with the Byakugan, you still can't see the intense eternal rivalry those two have each other." A girl's voice came from the forest.

Everyone turned around and looked at a pink haired girl standing by the tree smirking. "Ever since we became Team 7 under Kakashi-sensai, those two have been at it for as long as I can remember. Each pushing the other, making them stronger. The bond that grew over time, making a powerful friendship. They almost became like brothers. Their bond to each other is so strong. Over the past six years, Naruto would send me and Sasuke letters on his progress. When Sasuke heard that Naruto learned a new jutsu in under 2 months, needless to say it pushed him. Sasuke day in and day out would train till his body gave out. He trained and trained every day not taking breaks and ate without food for days. Sasuke wanted to be stronger. He had to be stronger. He was completely anxious for the day that Naruto would come back. So he could prove to Naruto and himself. Sasuke returned numerous letters stating he had gotten stronger and Naruto better prepare for the fight of his life when he comes back. And I guess it pushed him as well." Sakura chuckled. "I haven't been slacking off myself you know."

Naruto struggled against Sasuke. "I'm gonna win this fight Sasuke!"

"Not on your life Naruto!"

They pushed further until the two jutsus cancelled each other out and imploded blowing the two back. Naruto blew back to the edge of the waterfall. Sasuke blew back into the water. Naruto stood up trying to catch his breath soaking wet. Sasuke crawled back up and tried to catch his breath as well completely soaking wet.

Naruto put his hands together without saying a word, made a Rasengan. Sasuke made the same hand signs as before and extended his left and made another Chidori. They both stared down each other.

Suddenly a scream was heard from by the waterfall. Naruto quickly cancelled the Rasengan and ran to the edge of the waterfall. He looked over in the direction of the camp and saw an explosion. Naruto's eyes widen with fear. Sakura ran to his side.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but we better hurry! Quick!" Naruto jumped down the waterfall.

Sasuke ran towards the edge. "Come on guys!" Sasuke jumped off the edge.

Everyone else followed them. Naruto landed ontop of the lake and ran as fast as he could to the campsite where he heard familiar voices.

"Sand Coffin!"

Naruto noticed that was Gaara's technique. Who was he fighting? This was bad. Naruto ran faster. Naruto stopped at the campsite to find destruction everywhere. Bodies littered everywhere. Naruto went and checked to see if they were still alive. "Barely...who could have done this?" Naruto ran around looking for Hinata. "Hinata! Where are you!" Naruto heard an evil chuckle behind him. Naruto sweated as his face ran deep with fear.

"Looking for someone boy?"

Naruto quickly turned around to Kisame holding a bruised and dirtied Hinata by the collar. Naruto got real angry. "Put her down!"

Kisame smirked. "Or what kid?"

"If you lay another hand on her, I'm gonna kill you." Naruto's eyes changed into the Nine-tailed fox.

Kisame took his sword and put it to Hinata's neck. "Not so fast hotshot! Take another step and she gets it!"

Naruto's eyes reverted back to his regular sky blue ones. "Ok ok what do you want!"

Itachi then appeared and grabbed Naruto by the neck. "We want the Nine-tailed sealed inside you. Are you willing to cooperate with us?"

Kisame chuckled. "Cause if not, I know a certain someone will have a wonderful trip to the afterlife." Kisame held Hinata up higher and geared his sword to attack.

Naruto put his hand up. "Wait! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her!" Naruto bowed his head. "I'll go with you."

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and groaned in pain. "Naruto." Her eyes were halfway open as she saw Itachi holding Naruto by the neck.

"Well lookie here! She's awake!" Kisame put up his sword.

Hinata struggled. "What do you creeps want with Naruto?"

Kisame chuckled. "Why don't you tell her Naruto? Tell her and everyone else the secret to your vast power. Tell them you are the Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi!"

Sasuke and the others arrived just in time to hear everything. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. "That can't be true. That's not possible!"

"Itachi..." Sasuke unsheathed his katana at the sight of his older brother. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and shook her head. That was a bad idea, they had the upper hand.

Kisame laughed. "Hey look Itachi! Its your kid brother, Sasuke!"

Itachi didnt take his eyes off of Naruto. "I could care less about him. We have what we want. The Nine-tailed fox host."

"What about the Shukaku boy?" Kisame looked at Gaara's seemingly lifeless body on the ground.

"We don't need him, when all the power in the world is held within Naruto." Itachi activated the Sharingan. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Naruto was forced to look into Itachi's eyes. Naruto's pupils disappeared as he laid lifeless on his back. "Let's go Kisame!" Itachi tossed Naruto to Kisame.

"Alright!" Kisame tossed away Hinata to the ground and caught Naruto and he and Itachi ran off.

Sasuke started to run after them. Itachi wasn't going to give up Naruto that easily. Itachi made a flurry of hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud wall Jutsu!" Itachi placed his hands on the ground as a giant wall of mud surrounded the campsite.

Sasuke stopped and hit the mud wall in anger. "Damn you Itachi!"

Sakura ran to Hinata's side and did a healing jutsu on her. "What are we going to do now Sasuke?"

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. "I don't know Sakura. I don't know." Sakura frowned as Hinata had a coughing fit. "What I do know is that we need to get our teammate back."

Shikamaru walked up. "We need a plan and fast. Who knows what they could do with Naruto?"

Kiba clenched his fist. "I say we go and rescue him and kick some butt in the process!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah that's the idea Kiba but we have no idea where they are going."

Kiba pointed to his nose. "Did you forget my sense of smell? I can sniff Naruto out anywhere!"

Neji activated the Byakugan. "And I can searched out his chakra signature as well."

Shikamaru smirked. "Ok then we got ourselves a new mission. Sakura, you take the wounded and healed them and take them back to the Hidden Leaf Village for recovery. While me, Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee go to find Naruto and bring him back." Shikamaru had a face of shock as he looked at Hinata barely standing to her feet.

"Take...me with...you...Shikamaru..." Hinata was trying to catch her breath.

Neji frowned. "Lady Hinata...you are wounded, you are in no condition to go on such a dangerous journey."

Hinata grew upset. "I'm sick of running away! I'm never running away again. And i won't give up. That's my nindo, my ninja way...just like Naruto-kun."

Neji was shocked at Hinata's bravery. Naruto had changed her alot. Neji bowed his head and smirked. "Ok if you wish."

Shikamaru spoke up. "Wait Neji you can't be serious! She could get hurt!"

"I know, but this something Lady Hinata must do. I saw it in her soul when she's around him. She had confidence in herself. This is something she must prove to herself."

Everyone looked at Hinata. Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag! Ok Hinata you can come."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Shikamaru!"

Kiba got on all fours. "Ok everyone stand back!" Kiba ran and spun in a circle creating a speeding cyclone. "Tunneling Fang!" Kiba broke through the mud wall. "Come on guys!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Choji, Shino and Lee ran through the hole and dashed into the forest. Sakura stayed behind and healed everyone else up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kisame jumped from tree to tree all day and finally arrived at a mountainous region. They walked around and found a cave opening that was pitch black. They walked down the hallway and heard buttons being pressed and weird lights flashing at the end. They walked around the murky and damp cave to a room filled with machines. Kisame put Naruto on the floor.

"Yo! Doc! Dr. Rikashi! We have him just like you asked."

A large black haired man stepped from the darkness. He wore a lab coat and had a cigar in his mouth with a scruffy goatee to match the eerieness. "Perfect! Hook him up to the machine and we can get started." Kisame dragged Naruto and hooked him up to a machine and tightly strapped him in. Dr. Rikashi took a puff of his cigar and laughed. "Finally creating the perfect shinobi is all hand!" Rikashi ran to the computer console and pressed a sequence of buttons. An image of Naruto's chakra system popped up onto the computer screen. "Now to extract the Fox chakra from the boy!" Rikashi hit a button and suddenly the machine started up as Naruto yelped in pain. Red chakra poured from his body and sucked into the machine into another similar machine with a young man that couldn't be much older than Naruto hooked up to the machine. He screamed as the red chakra poured into his system. It started to change him, his hair grew wild and unkept. His teeth grew sharp and his fangs grew longer. His nails grew longer and sharper. He was turning into a monster.

Suddenly the young man awoke with the fox's eyes. "Father! This power is incredible! I feel so much stronger!"

Rikashi petted his son. "Don't you worry my son. Soon you will healed of your disease and you can achieve your dream of being perfect. Then it's my turn and these friends of ours will join in on our vast superiority and take control of the Five Great Shinobi Nations with an iron fist."

Naruto awoke and had no clue where he was. He realized he was hooked up to some weird machine and struggled deeply. "Let me outta here!" Naruto growled but he was strapped in tight.

Itachi walked up to Naruto. Rikashi got annoyed. "Shut him up!" Itachi's eyes turned into a weird design. "You will witness your heart of hearts, the pain buried deep within you. This is the power of the Tsukuyomi!" Itachi's weird pupils started to spin around in a fast revolving circle. "Tsukuyomi!"

"Noo!!!" Naruto screamed his lungs out before passing out yet again. Itachi walked away and sat down in a chair.

Kisame was impressed. "Such raw power would be held inside a puny brat like him. What I wouldn't do to have that power in my grasp."

Rikashi looked at Kisame. "Soon my friend, soon. If only the rest of your band was here to witness this. I heard that this brat was quite the troublemaker."

Itachi bowed his head. "You don't know the half of it. The Akatsuki, beaten by a weakling. Me, Kisame and Zetsu are all that are left."

Kisame folded his arms. "Six years we tried to get this kid but that mountain sage, Jirayia always protected him. Now Jirayia isn't here. The perfect time to strike. It better be worth it!" Kisame snarled.

Rikashi smiled. "Oh believe me when I say that, that your fellow shinobi did not die in vain. With this great power you can avenge them upon the world, starting with the Leaf Village." Rikashi chuckled.

Naruto laid lifeless as the machine siphoned more and more red chakra from him. Naruto's face grew with pain. "...Hin...Hinata..." Naruto softly whispered as memories of her disappeared into nothing but darkness and a small blonde boy in a white shirt with a red swirl and black shorts was crying his eyes running through a large crowd appeared. "Just you wait and see! I'm going to be Hokage!" The little boy tripped and fell but no one seemed to care. The boy got on his knees and hit the ground. "Why do they all hate me! Why! Why! Why!" The boy cried out. The boy grabbed himself as if he were freezing and cried. He rocked back and forth. Naruto watched in fear of the boy. It was himself as a child. The boy stopped rocking as the townspeople disappeared leaving the boy alone. It was only Naruto and his younger self left. The boy stood up and faced Naruto with his head bowed. "I know why they hate me...its because of what I am...who they are afraid of...who they cower from..." Suddenly the Nine-tailed Fox came crashing through the Village swinging each and every one of its nine tails destroying everything around it. The boy picked his head revealing his red demonic eyes, and chuckled. The boy pointed at Naruto. "They hate you! Always have and always will. Your the Nine-tailed fox! This is your destiny!" The boy pointed to the Fox destroying building as bodies flew everywhere. Naruto grabbed his head in pain. "No no I'm not a monster!" Naruto began to cry. The boy laughed demonically. "They live in fear of you everyday and even if you do become Hokage, The Leaf Village still won't respect you! You have been lying to yourself from the very beginning! It is futile to resist your agony and pain. Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-tailed fox. The burden on everyone's shoulders. The thorn in everyone's side! You have no meaning! You have no purpose! You killed everyone's loved ones 18 years ago and they will never forgive you for that! Let us take a trip back and see your true self."

Naruto grabbed his head in pain. His tears hit the floor. "I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster." The same villagers walked past him not paying him any attention. Calling him a freak and that he should die. They spit at him and treated him horribly. Naruto couldn't do anything but sit there and cry, as the darkness shrouded over him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...that's it.**

Chapter 4: Awakening of a Fighting Dreamer

Sasuke and the others arrive at a mountainous wasteland, the next two days. The sun had just risen over the horizon leaving a red and yellow color in the sky. The brown-red dirt covered the mountains and there were tiny harmless tornadoes everywhere. The temperature dropped the higher the mountain. Sasuke and friends walked a mountain path up and around several mountains to a jagged canyon. It was terrific to look at from afar but fearsome up close. No body wanted to fall off this thing. This narrow path limited them room, a slip here and its game over as Kiba would put it. Finally they reached the end of the path to a plateau filled with random spots of grass and dust storms. They looked across the flat surface and found nothing.

Kiba sniffed the air for Naruto's scent, but dirt got into his nose. Kiba had a sneezing fit. "I can't sniff him out anymore. The dust storm scatters the scent, so I can't get a fix on him." Kiba rubbed his nose.

Neji and Hinata put up a hand sign. "Byakugan!" Their eyes enlarged as the veins on both sides of their temple bulged. Hinata and Neji scanned the surface as their vision zoomed in and out searching every nook and cranny. Then Neji spotted something. "There! Far East! Its a cave!" Everyone ran across the flatlands until they reached the cave opening.

A eerie voice emitted from the cave as three dark figures stood in front of it in the blowing dust and sand.

One opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan. "So you followed us all the way here Sasuke. I must say I'm impressed."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. "Itachi!"

Kisame pointed his giant sword at the gang and noticed Hinata. "Hey look who it is! That puny girl! I figured you were long gone by now, but you actually came along for the trip as well. Bad choice!" Kisame lunged at Hinata with his SharkSkin sword ripping through its wrappings.

Neji jumped in front of Hinata and spun around creating a large chakra shield. "Rotation!" The Sharkskin connected with it but slipped past it with ease. The sword cut Neji's cheek. Neji grabbed his cheek as he looked at Kisame's sword. It was nothing but scales and yet it cut through the Rotation like it was nothing. Neji stared at Kisame.

Kisame laughed. "Wondering how I did that kid? Well I am one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and with my sword the Sharkshin I can slice through chakra with complete ease. I can also soak up chakra and use it in my sword so your attacks are useless."

Neji got mad. Lee stepped forward. "What a surprise, but can you handle pure Taijutsu? That doesn't involve any chakra at all." Lee grinned as he held his hand straight outward.

Zetsu made a hand sign. "Earth Style: Earth Manipulation Jutsu!" Suddenly the ground started to rumble as spikes of rocks appeared. Everyone scattered from the spikes careful not to slip and meet a grim doom.

Kiba landed on a safe spot. "You ready Akamaru!" Akamaru shook his head. "Ok Hinata we are going to clear a path for you so get ready!" Kiba made a hand sign. "Beast Mimicry!" Kiba transforms into a more beastlike man and charged the spikes and spun. "Tunneling Fang!" Kiba ripped through the spikes crumbling through them straight to the cave. Hinata rode on Akamaru's back right behind Kiba. They reached the end and found Zetsu. Kiba plowed into Zetsu into the ground. Kiba held Zetsu down. Hinata jumped off of Akamaru. "Run Hinata! Go get Naruto!" Hinata shook her head and ran inside the cave. Zetsu formed with the earth and disappears as Kiba scratched at the ground looking for him. "Damn! Where did he go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran around and looked for Itachi. "Itachi! Show yourself!" Sasuke looked around with the Sharingan activated.

"I'm right here Sasuke." Itachi said behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to attack but was greeted with a kunai to the stomach. Blood poured from the wound. "Foolish little brother. You are still too weak."

Sasuke smirked. "That's what you think!" Sasuke poofed into a log. Itachi was caught by surprise as he turned around to find Sasuke tackling him off the cliff. Both fell into the abyss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame swung his sword at Lee and the others. They all dodged it as the sword hit the ground crumbling it. Shino held out his hands as bugs flew from inside his sleeves and flew at Kisame. Kisame swatted the bugs away. "Nice try!" Kisame charged Choji and swung his sword at him.

"Expansion Jutsu!" The sword bounced off of Choji, but Kisame spun and swung the sword on its flat side smacking Choji as he bounced away like a ball.

Shikamaru put his hands together. "Shadow-Possesion Jutsu!" A part of Shikamaru's shadow extended and latched onto Kisame's. Kisame couldn't move an inch. "The Shadow Possesion was a success!"

Kisame smirked. "I can't be beaten that easily." Kisame struggled against the Shadow-Possesion and raised his sword high and slammed it in the way of the shadow thus setting him free. Kisame ran and grabbed his sword and charged Shikamaru.

It seemed like Shikamaru was a goner until..."Leaf Hurricane!" Lee's kick connected with Kisame's face sending him flying and skidding on the ground. Lee stood into position with his hand out and his eyes shifted to Shikamaru. "Are you alright?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Good cause it ain't over yet!" Lee's eyes set themselves on Kisame who was getting back to his feet.

"Lucky shot!" Kisame wiped the blood from his cheek. Kisame charged again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran and ran down the stairs until she heard beeping and saw colorful lights. "Byakugan!" Hinata looked ahead and saw a familiar body, It was Naruto and he was hooked to some kind of machine. Hinata ran to his side in and tried to break him free of the confines but it was pure steel and too hard for her to break. Naruto was unconscious and seemed to be in a comatose like state. Hinata feared the worse had happened. "Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto didn't respond. His body didn't move an inch. "Naruto please wake up!" Naruto didn't respond at all. Tears rolled down her face. "Oh Naruto-kun! You can't be dead." Hinata buried her face in Naruto's face and cried.

Naruto was deep in his memories to hear Hinata's cries. Deep in the recesses of his mind, Naruto was reliving the pain in his heart. Naruto was slowly going insane. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too great, he felt like giving up. Harsh words were heard all around him. "Loser! Freak! Monster! Stay away from me, you animal! No one likes you Naruto! Idiot! Why don't you go ahead and die already! We hate you!" Naruto grabbed his head and tried to block it all out, but they got louder and louder and more meaner. "Stop it! Just stop it! You win! I give! I give..." Naruto began to cry. His spirit was broken.

Suddenly the young Naruto appeared from the darkness. "So you give up huh? Perfect!" The young Naruto's eyes turned into the Sharingan and turned into Itachi. "Now you witness the power of the Tsukiyomi."

Naruto stood up and bowed his head. Itachi pull out a long katana. "Now this is the end." Naruto didn't move, he was willing to accept the end.

Suddenly out from the darkness, he heard crying. It was faint and yet he could still hear it. "Naruto" It said soft and sweet. Naruto looked around in the darkness but saw no one but him and an image of Itachi. "Who's there?" It started to rain. "Why is it raining?" Naruto felt the rain on his face. It was warm to the touch like tears. "Someone is crying, but where?" Itachi raised his katana and struck. Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked Itachi's katana. "I'm not going anywhere!" Suddenly Naruto's body started to emit a bright light. Itachi covered his eyes as the light shone through the darkness.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked down at something heavy on his chest. It was a purple haired girl crying getting his clothes wet from tears. "It's kinda hard to breath with you on my chest, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes shot open and looked at Naruto's smiling face. She hugged him tight. "Oh Naruto I thought I lost you!"

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about me, they know they can't kill the guy who's going to be Hokage one day." Hinata smiled. "Thank you Hinata. If it wasn't for you. I really would've kicked the bucket."

Hinata look confused but happy none the less. "I'm not sure what it is what you are talking about Naruto-kun but I'm so happy you are ok. Now let's get you outta here." Hinata tried again to break the metal confines on Naruto's wrists and ankles, but to no avail. A dark figure appeared from behind her.

Naruto looked up and saw it. "Look out!" Hinata turned around to greeted with kunai to the chest. Naruto watched in horror of this event. "Hinata!"

Hinata fell to her knees, losing a ton of blood. The kunai hit her chest missing her heart by centimeters. The white-haired man chuckled. "Serves you right for messing with my prize." He shoved her away with his foot to add insult to injury.

Naruto growled as he clenched his fists. "You bastard! Im going to kill you!" Naruto struggled to break free.

The man smirked at Naruto's little performance. "Good luck trying to break free of that. Its reinforced steel and it has a little added bonus. He walked over to the computer console and pressed a button as it responded by the shackles sending volts of electricity through Naruto's body. Naruto's body fell limp as his head bowed. The man chuckled.

"Who...are you? Why are you doing this?" Naruto said in a weak voice.

"If you must know, the name is Daraku Rikashi and it is my dream to be the world's greatest shinobi." Daraku walked closer to Naruto. "But my body grew weak as my bodily system started to fail. I contracted a rare disease that affected my chakra system thus affecting my entire body. Doctors all throughout the shinobi nations said I was a lost hope. There was no cure for my disease. I was going to die in the next few years. My father kept me alive in this room you see with a form of technology he learned at a university and therefore made a temporary chakra absorption machine, but i needed bodies to survive. So he used our family to keep me alive so that I could achieve my dream one day. But we ran out of bodies and were running out of time before my inevitable death will arrive. Then my father was recruited by a band of rogue ninja named the Akatsuki. They wanted him to help them with their mission and my father agreed on the counts that the hosts of these demons will be used to help keep me alive. They were the perfect lab rats. Unlimited strength to keep them going and to keep me going. And then it turned out that someone over the past six years was stirring trouble and destroying the Akatsuki ranks. They were losing men all for one single kid, and that kid was you! The Nine-tailed fox!" Daraku grabbed Naruto by the head and held him up to this face. "You are the strongest of them all and by far my greatest tool. Madara was right about you."

Naruto opened his eyes. They had changed to the Fox's. "I'm not your tool! And you're going to pay for hurting Hinata!" Naruto started to become covered in red chakra as his fangs grew longer and his whiskers grew thicker. His nails grew long and sharp as Naruto started to grow more and more furious. Daraku ran and pressed the button again as volts of electricity coarsed through Naruto's body. Naruto fought back the pain and ripped the shackles from the wall and stood staring at Daraku with his fox eyes. Naruto look at Hinata's body. She was unconscious from the massive blood loss. Naruto looked at Daraku as his eyes glowed red. "I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto got on all fours as the red chakra started to form a red aura shaped like a fox with two tails. Naruto charged Daraku and plowed him into the wall.

Daraku laughed. "This is just perfect! I finally get to test my new abilities!" Daraku yelled out a battle cry as red chakra started to form the same thing as Naruto. His hair grew longer, his nails grew sharper, his fangs grew longer and dripped with drool and his eyes turned into the fox's as well. Daraku kicked Naruto off of him sending him flying into the wall. Naruto got back on all fours and noticed Daraku was gone. Naruto looked everywhere. Suddenly a giant claw appeared from behind Naruto and grabbed him and sent him through the ceiling outside. Daraku jumped through the hole after. Daraku and Naruto stood on all fours in a standoff, then charged each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere at the bottom of the canyon, Itachi and Sasuke clashed with their katanas. Both had battle scars on their bodies. The landscape had a face lift with craters galore.

"Itachi! This is the end for you!" Sasuke made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Mini fireballs flew everywhere as Itachi dodged them but one caught the bottom of his cloak and burned it. Itachi looked down to see if he was alright for a split second and Sasuke attacked out of nowhere. "Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" Sasuke's chidori ran through Itachi's chest hitting his right lung and pinned him to the wall. "Finally I got you! You murderous traitorous fuck!" Sasuke twisted his arm to add more pressure to Itachi's wound.

Itachi chuckled. "Well little brother it seems like you got me." Itachi coughed up blood. "But if you kill me now, you would be forgetting a little something I told you years ago." Itachi smirked. "Do you remember what I told you Sasuke?"

"How could I ever forget!" Sasuke went back to that day of the Uchiha's genocide. He and Itachi looked at each other in the street. Bodies littered everywhere. Itachi activated the Sharingan and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, go to the main hall of the Nankino Shrine, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the back wall on the right side is our clan's secret meeting place. Within it is the true purpose of our clan's eye techniques and its secrets are recorded there. If you awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, then there will be three people, who can use it including myself. And if you do, only then by letting you live will have meant something."

Sasuke growled and added more pressure. "What does it mean! Three people! Who's the third guy! Is it Kakashi?"

Itachi laughed at that remark. "That simple-minded fool! No Sasuke I mean someone far more powerful than me. He taught me everything and he and I killed the entire clan together. My sensei."

Sasuke got angry. "Another traitor! Who is it!"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Sasuke. "It is I..." Sasuke turned and his eyes grew wider at the figure. "It can't be..."

_Madara..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...that's it.**

Chapter 5: Unexpected

A day earlier in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura sat and waited in the waiting room of the Konoha Hospital waiting for the results on her friends' injuries after the attack of the Akatsuki. Sakura was uneasy. Even she had a hard time trying to heal their wounds, but she knew her master, Lady Tsunade would make things right. But still Sakura sat in her chair and twiddled her fingers and sighed, bored of waiting. She put her hands to her mouth and thought of the good old days, when Naruto, Sasuke and her would have fun together when they were kids. Now things have all gone to hell. Orochimaru passionately wants Sasuke and these so called Akatsuki would unleash no mercy to get their hands on Naruto. Where did it all go wrong? Is it always going to be this way? Will it ever be safe? For themselves? For everyone? For their children? Sakura smiled and laughed at the thought of Naruto ever having kids. They would probably be as dimwitted as he is. That thought brightened up her day. She could always count on Naruto to put a smile on her face, even if he wasn't there. Sakura frowned. "_I just hope he's ok...so many people love and respect him...this village couldn't prosper without his smiling face...annoying you every second and always cracking jokes, basically being the idiot he really is. But still...he would do anything for his friends and there has never been a battle where he ever ran away. Oh Sasuke...bring Naruto back. So it can all be back to the way it should be. The three of us together, Kakashi Hatake's famous Team 7._" Sakura broke out of her train of thought and noticed Tsunade sitting beside her.

Tsunade put on a smile to reassure Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura. They are all in stable condition, so they will live." Sakura managed a tiny grin. Tsunade noticed something was still wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Its...Its Naruto...these Akatsuki really wanted him and they were willing to kill to get him. I just don't understand why? Why would they want him that badly?"

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know all the details but apparently these guys are on their last leg. Usually they don't resort to bloodshed unless it was really necessary. While Naruto was on his six year training regiment with that perverted sage Jirayia, there was a band of rogue ninja named the Akatsuki who wanted Naruto..."

Sakura interrupted. "Why? Why Naruto?"

Tsunade gulped. She knew Sakura was treading on thin ice. Tsunade knew how much Naruto would hate it if anyone of his friends found out about the Fox. Tsunade turned her head away. "Its not my place to say..." Tsunade felt bad not telling Sakura the truth.

Sakura turned her head away as well and sighed. "I think I know why...Its about that fox isn't it?"

Tsunade's eyes widen as she gasped. "How do you know about Kyuubi?"

"Itachi kept talking about it and rambling about it, then the other guy said Naruto was the Nine-tailed fox himself. I didn't want to believe that such a monster could live and breathe inside a good guy like Naruto." Sakura bowed her head.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Listen...Naruto may seem tough at times but deep down inside, beats the soul of a little boy. Who never had a family. Never had friends. Never been loved. Poor kid. Been alone his entire life."

That depressed Sakura even more. Sakura didn't know Naruto was in such pain. He never showed it.

"But now he has friends, who love and cherish him. But that seal on his stomach forever bans him from getting that close to another person. Naruto is deeply afraid that all his friends will hate him and adbandon him once they find out his secret, just the villagers did once before. Just imagine the pain of your world crashing down in a blink of an eye. It's enough to scare even the toughest of shinobi."

Sakura raised her head. "But we would never hate Naruto! He's the heart and soul of this village! So many times he inspired not only me but every one in the village to be better people and follow their dreams! So many times he screams out hes going to be Hokage and so many times he proves it. He always helps us out whenever we are in trouble and saves us in the nick of time...and this time...this time..." Sakura clenched her fist as tears ran down her face. "We're going to save him!" Sakura stood up and put on her black leather gloves and tightened her fist so they got comfortable. "I'm off to save my friend! I'm tired of waiting and sitting on the sidelines! It's time I did something!" Sakura said with fire in her eyes as she headed for the door.

Tsunade stood up. "Wait!" Sakura stopped and looked back waiting for a response. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade grinned. "I have an interesting little prospect that might help you on your mission. He may be a Genin but he has loads of potential. Take him with you. He should be at the training field right now. Explain everything to him and leave immediately."

Sakura saluted Tsunade. "Yes Ma'am!" Sakura turned for the door again.

"Oh and Sakura?"

Sakura stopped at the door. "Yeah?"

"Be careful...and tell that dimwit he better not die on us!" Tsunade smiled.

Sakura smiled as she left for the training field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present time.

"Gahh!" Kiba flew back and landed on his butt hard on the ground, with a large cut on his cheek bleeding down his face. Kiba clutched his bleeding left arm, it wasn't broke but there was a stinging pain coming from it. Kiba looked around for Zetsu but he was gone again. Zetsu was using hit and run tactics on Kiba to maintain a superiority over him. He would appear, attack and disappear again then repeat. Kiba couldn't take it any longer. He was losing chakra by the second, he needed a plan and fast. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't get a scent on Zetsu cause the strong wind scatters it. They would need a stronger scent to place on Zetsu. Kiba looked around but couldn't find Zetsu anywhere. Kiba knew he wouldn't last another brutal attack.

"This guy is just like that Sakon guy, me and Akamaru faced years ago. Molding and shapeshifting his body to fuse with stuff. Sakon could fuse with bodies, this guy can't. He instead fuses with solid objects like the earth, but we need a powerful scent to put on him so that even when he does fuse again we can still track him down, therefore completely trap him so he has no place to run." Kiba bit his hand to calm down and focus. "But what scent is powerful enough to smell through the ground and how will we get it on him?" Kiba bit harder as he drew blood and tiny streams trickled down his hand and then it hit him. "That's it! Akamaru are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

Akamaru looked at Kiba and read his expression. "Arf!"

"That's right boy! We are doing that jutsu! But wait for my signal!" Kiba turned his back to Akamaru. "It's been six long years since we did that jutsu. I just hope we remember how to do it." Kiba stood up straight and waited for Zetsu to attack again. Kiba closed his eyes and focused deeply. His acute hearing listened to the ambient sound of the wind blowing. It calmed Kiba as the wind blew his spiky brown hair. It seemed like he was in a different world.

Zetsu grinned. It was the perfect opportunity to kill Kiba. "Poor kid. He's on his last leg. He's probably reflecting on his life while he still can. I could end his life, but what if its a trap? Nah! This kid is too dumb and ignorant to think up something like that. But just to be sure, I'll make his death quick and painless." Zetsu slowly unmorphed from the ground unto Kiba's blind spot, careful not to make any sudden movements and raised a kunai high above from behind Kiba. Kiba's ears twitched. listening in on the faint movement of Zetsu's body. Kiba's nose wiggled a bit, locking onto Zetsu's scent. Kiba took a deep breath from his nose and whistles very faintly. Zetsu couldn't hear the whistle but Akamaru sure did. Akamaru's ears were on alert. That was the signal. Zetsu struck quickly. The sound of the kunai ripping through the air alerted Kiba to move quickly. The kunai went through Kiba's right hand but Kiba held Zetsu in place. "Now Akamaru! Dynamic Marking!" Zetsu was caught by surprise as Akamaru backflipped and spun in the air slinging urine everywhere. Kiba backed away from Zetsu careful not to get any on him. Once at a safe distance Kiba pulled the kunai out of his hand. Urine splashed all over Zetsu and he was not happy to say the least. "Son of a bitch! My cloak! That's your big attack kid! You will pay for making a fool outta me! You and that damn mutt!" Zetsu quickly morphed with the ground until he was gone.

Kiba grunted at the pain in his right hand but luckily he took off his jacket and shirt and ripped a piece of the shirt off and wrapped it around the wound. Kiba's abs reveal bumps and bruises on them from Zetsu. Blood soaked into the cloth, but Kiba still had control of his right. He jumps up with Akamaru and makes a hand sign. "Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo!" Kiba and Akamaru suddenly poofed into a giant fanged two-headed white wolf. "Double-Headed Wolf!" The wolf roared as it's giant paws crushed the ground under its amazing power. "Do you smell him boy?" The right head said. The other shook its head. "Alright then let's finish this!" The giant wolf jumped up high into the sky and aimed for the source of the smell. "Wolf Fang over Fang!" The spinning attack crashed violently into the ground causing a large earthquake.

Zetsu couldn't understand what was happening. "What's going on! An earthquake? No. It's heading straight for me!" Zetsu panicked as he tried to escape but couldn't find anywhere to run. He was trapped as the wolf's attack dug deep into the ground and hit Zetsu ripping him to shreds till there was no trace of him except his headband. Kiba and Akamaru laid by each other side by side in the large crater. Akamaru got up and slowly walked to Kiba and nudged his lifeless body. Akamaru whimpered and licked Kiba's face. Kiba slowly awoke completely exhausted. "Hey boy we did it...but i'm wasted...I can't move...I guess we kinda went overboard that time." Kiba chuckled but grunted in pain as blood leaked from his mouth. Akamaru heard a sound and turned around and saw a shadowy figure. Akamaru growled at it.

The figure held out his hand and helped Kiba up. "I'm not your enemy. I'm an ally."

Kiba looked confused at the figure but not the less trusted him. "Ok but who sent you?"

The figure tossed a pill to Kiba. "Take it. It will replenish your wounds a little so you may live." Then he left.

Kiba caught the pill and looked at the figure leaving. "Wait! I don't know your name!" Kiba had a confused look on his face. "That guy was weird. Come on Akamaru! Let's go regroup with the others." Kiba took the pill and watched his wounds heal to a point to when they didn't sting. Kiba stood and rode on Akamaru's back and jumped out of the crater.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame violently swung his Sharkskin at the gang crashing into the ground. "Stand still little piggies!"

Everyone dodged the attacks. Choji in the back of the group threw kunais tied by strings around his body and made his trademark hand sign. "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's body expanded with the strings tightening around his enlarged body. "Va-room!" Choji sucked in his arms as smoke blew out like an engine revving up. "Va-room!" Choji sucked in his legs. "Va-room! Human Needle Boudler!" Choji sucked in his head and started to spin at a incredibly high speed as the sharp kunais tore through the ground. Choji rolled himself at Kisame planning to flatten and rip him apart.

Kisame sensed the danger lurking towards him and launched himself over Choji. Neji ran and jumped up to meet Kisame face to face in mid-air and aimed for the chakra point in Kisame's left arm, which will leave him paralyzed and unable to swing that sword around. Kisame spit in Neji's face, a dirty trick. Neji was blinded and distracted leaving him open to any attack. Kisame took the opportunity to swing his sword through Neji's stomach thus slicing him half. It seemed grim for Neji until the two halves of his bodies poofed into cut logs.

Kisame growled. "A Substiution!" Kisame turned around and found Lee swinging around a pair of wooden nunchucks connected by a metal chain. Lee knew that these nunchucks couldn't get the job against a blade like the Sharkskin, but he had a plan. Lee held out the nunchucks and pressed a tiny button on the end of them. The metal chain grew longer and the pair of nunchucks became a long whip. Lee swung it around in a circle above his head then threw it at Kisame. Kisame blocked the attack with his sword, but Lee geared it up and threw it again but this time with a curve as it wrapped around the sword. Kisame was taken by surprise and pulled the sword toward him with all his might. Lee was pulled towards Kisame and Kisame kicked him in the face. As Lee flew away the whip unwrapped itself around the sword. "Ha! Thought you were stronger than me huh!" Kisame noticed a looming darkness over him and looked behind him to find a giant tidal wave of bugs. "Man! These guys just don't give up do they!" Kisame ran and ran until he was finally cornered at the cliff edge. "Crap!" Kisame looked around frantically for an escape and then he saw that it was a ravine. "I could jump to the other side and be rid of those brats, but can I make it?" Kisame looked at the giant tidal wave again rising higher and looming closer. "Guess I got no choice!" Kisame got a 5-second running start and jumped at the edge. Kisame fell short of the other side and clinged to the edge. He used the sword as a leverage to gain his balance. Kisame stood up and laughed, but his laughter was cut short when he was frozen solid. Kisame looked down and saw a shadow connected to his. He was caught in the Shadow-Possesion Jutsu. Kisame looked at his sword and tried to reach for it, but Lee used his metal whip to grab it and take it away from him. "It was a set up right from the beginning! And I fell for it hook, line and sinker. These Leaf punks are better than I thought."

Shikamaru put down his hand sign and walked closer to Kisame. "Now that I got you, Shark-man, your going to tell what we need to know. What are you and Itachi planning to do with Naruto?"

Kisame smirked. "I'll never tell the likes of you! I would rather die!"

Shikamaru sighed. He really didn't want to have to put up with Kisame's ignorance. "Man what a drag! But I guess it can't be helped." Shikamaru said talking to himself. Shikamaru put up a different hand sign. "Shadow Bind Jutsu!" Two shadowy hands crawled from Kisame's feet and up his body to his hands. The hands clenched on Kisame's neck preparing to snap it in half. "Now tell me your plans or is this going to get ugly? As if you couldn't be any uglier." Shikamaru smirks at his joke.

"I'll tell you everything..." Said a mysterious voice. Itachi and the mysterious man jumped from out of the canyon and landed beside Kisame. "If you let Kisame go." The man had a bloodied Sasuke in his hands and threw him to the ground in front of him. Itachi stepped on Sasuke's back and grinded his foot in him.

"Ahhh!" went Sasuke's cries of pain.

Shikamaru put down his hand sign, he had no choice. He released the Shadow-Possesion. Kisame grabbed his neck and tried to catch his breath. "Thank you Lord Madara." Kisame kneeled.

Fear went through the gang's heart. Shikamaru stared with wide eyes as sweat went down his face. "Ma...Mad...Madara...Uchiha..." Shikamaru stared at the black haired individual. His hair was long and spiky and he had long locks down the sides of his head, and his hair went down to his back. He had on red samurai armor and an menacing grin on his face. "The one and only. What's the matter? Surprised that someone like me is alive after all these years? It's not that hard when you mastered the power of immortality."

Neji stared at Madara. "Immortality? How is that possible!"

Madara looked at Neji and stared in anger. "An member of the Hyuga Clan huh? It seems your clan has been lying to you from the start. How could they? I mean I am the founder of the Uchiha Clan after all." Neji's eyes widen with fear. "Yes...I created the Uchiha Clan and I'm the first with the Sharingan, but your Byakugan is no match for my superiority. You Hyuga trash never acknowledged our elite status."

Neji's face wrinkled with anger. "How dare you insult the Hyuga Clan!" Neji charged Madara head-on with the Byakugan activated. Madara activated the Sharingan, as Neji aimed for his lower abdomen. Madara swiftly dodged the attack and spun around then kicked Neji in the face with all his might. Neji went bouncing and sliding a few feet on the rock surface, out cold.

Lee grew with concern of his friend. "Neji! Why you!" Lee unwrapped his bandages and unlocked the first gate. Lee rushed Madara at an incredible then disappeared. Madara looked around for Lee then noticed a foot coming towards his face. Madara swiftly dodged it and got ahold of Lee's leg and jumped up high in the sky. Madara threw Lee into the ground with great force.

Madara patted his hands clean. "Any more victims? I almost forgot how fun this is!" Madara's eyes shifted to the right and saw two streams of bugs coming towards him. Madara took a kunai and slashed away the bugs then threw the kunai at Shino's feet. It barely missed him but there was a tag on the kunai. A fire bomb, it exploded before Shino could do anything. Shino went flying with smoke coming off of his body.

Choji made a hand sign. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji raised his right hand as it grew larger and attacked Madara. Madara held the giant hand with ease. Choji was scared out of his mind now. Madara snapped Choji's arm in half. Choji's jutsu broke as he laid by Shikamaru crying in pain and clutching his right arm.

Shikamaru leaned toward Choji with concern for his best friend. "_Awww man! What are we going to do now! This guy is too strong, even for Sasuke! I can't beat him! I'm not one to ask for miracles, but theres a first for everything i guess._" Shikamaru thought.

Sasuke opens his eyes when Choji's cries of pain woke him up from his unconsciousness. Sasuke looked around and found all his friends laid out except Shikamaru. Sasuke's body was in pain but he could still fight. Sasuke tried to get up, but Itachi pushed Sasuke's face back down to the ground. Sasuke raised his head and looked off in the distance. "Naruto!"

Suddenly three kunais appeared in front of Madara. Madara looked up to find five people standing on a large rock a few feet to the left. Madara couldn't see who they were but he could count five people and a large four-legged animal. The one in front spoke up. "Did someone say my name?" The five leaped in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up at a blonde haired young man with a dirty half black half orange jumpsuit. His zipper was broken so he zipped it down revealing a dirty white shirt. Naruto grinned. "Heroes always show up at the last second, you know?"

Sakura tightened her gloves. "Get off of Sasuke or you will have to answer to me!" Itachi grinned as he kept grinding Sasuke's face into the ground. Sakura punched the ground as it began to crumble before Itachi, Kisame and Madara. They jumped up and Kiba grabbed Sasuke and brought him to safety.

Shikamaru looked at the black haired boy with the bobby hairstyle and the black long sleeved shirt that barely went down his sternum. "Who are you?" The young man turned around revealing his black leaf headband. "I'm here to help. I have no real name, but if names matter to you, I was given the code-name Sai." Sai turned around. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "_Is this guy for real? Where did he come from?_" Shikamaru had a sneaking suspicion of this new ally. Something about Sai didn't fit right with him, but since he's here to help he might as well.

Naruto pointed at Madara with a kunai. "Hey jerk! How dare you hurt my friends! You'll pay for that!" Hinata was at Naruto's side, with a hole in her jacket from where she got stabbed but the wound was completely healed.

Itachi looked at Naruto with a surprised look on his face. "How did you break out of my genjutsu! Only people will the Sharingan have a chance of breaking out of it!"

Naruto smirked. "Well I guess you underestimate the power of friendship pal!"

Madara scoffed. "Please! Friends! Who needs them!"

"It's guys like you who make me sick to my stomach! You use people and then when you are done with them, you toss them away like trash! Man! That makes me so mad! Like that Daraku guy! He had a dream and you promised him help, but you only used him as a guinea pig for your sick and twisted games!" Naruto flashbacked back to his fight with Daraku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

After being thrown through the roof, the place began to crumble and a large piece was about to fall on Hinata's unconscious body until Sai jumped in and saved her. Sai leaped through the hole and found Sakura. Sai laid her next to Sakura and Sakura healed her. Sakura pointed to where Kiba was, and Sai left. Sakura looked at the combating demons. The Nine-Tailed fox was as clear as day in Naruto's face. Neither opponents would back down from the other as blows connected and red chakra exploded at each impact. Naruto made a hand sign and poofed up five clones each threw shurikens at Daraku but Daraku didn't have full control of the fox power like Naruto did so the chakra aura didn't respond to his command. Daraku feared the end, until his father took the blows for him. Daraku couldn't believe his eyes as his father laid in his arms dead. Daraku's tears fell on his father's face. Daraku growled and charged Naruto full-speed and tackled Naruto into the ground. "You son of a bitch! You killed my father!" Daraku held Naruto down. "He only wanted to help me! He had dreams too! And you took it away from him!" Naruto growled. "At what expense! Killing your entire family! Being enlisted by the world's most notorious gang! There are better ways to help a loved one!" Daraku grew angrier. "What would you know! You don't know anything! You don't know what pain I had to go through! I couldn't make friends with anyone cause they were afraid of my disease. They adbandoned me and all I had left was my father. He was my everything! And now he's dead! Like you will b..." A force overcame Daraku's heart. It exploded. Blood leaked out of his mouth, as his eyes went into the back of his head. Naruto reverted back to normal and pushed Daraku off of him. "What happened?" Sakura and Hinata ran to his side. Hinata hugged Naruto. "Oh Naruto-kun you're alright!" Naruto smiled. "Actually I'm glad you're alright Hinata." Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Sakura? Where did you come from?" Sakura leaned to Daraku's dead body, which had reverted back to normal. "Never mind about me. This guy suffered a massive heart attack. How could that have happened?" Naruto thought of Daraku's disease and the side effects of the Fox chakra. "Probably with the chakra he stole from me, didn't help his disease but in fact made it worse." Hinata looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" Naruto turned his head away. He knew he had to explain the fox to her. Sakura looked at Naruto with concern. She remembered what Tsunade said. Sakura stood up. "It's ok Naruto, we won't hate you. Just tell us the whole story about the fox." Sakura helped Naruto up. Naruto's face wrinkled with surprisal, Sakura wasn't afraid, she was concerned like a real friend. So Naruto explained everything. The Fourth Hokage, Kyuubi and the secret pact to keep it a secret. It was at that time, Sai returned with Kiba and Akamaru right behind him. Naruto finished explaining everything and sensed fighting not too far from them and ran to it.

Flashback over.

Naruto stared at Madara with the Fox eyes. Madara was surprised and chuckled. "Finally the Nine-Tailed Fox has come back to me!" Madara activated the Sharingan and a weird white flash appeared.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the lair of the Nine-tailed fox in his subconscious. "Why am I here?" Naruto looked at the humongous cage and found Madara reaching for the seal on the door. "Get away from there! Don't touch that!" Madara ignored Naruto's cries and got a grip on the seal.

Suddenly a kunai flew and cut Madara on the arm from out of the darkness. Madara growled and grabbed his hand as he looked at a figure with the Sharingan activated. "Like you said Naruto. Heroes show up at the last second."

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You sure know how to make an entrance."

Madara snarled. "How dare you! You pathetic excuse for an Uchiha clan member!"

Sasuke's eye pupil wheels spun. "You take that back...I'm Sasuke Uchiha...I'm an avenger...and I don't care if you created the Uchiha clan traitor!!!!!!!!" Sasuke charged Madara with hatred in his eyes and punched him with such force thus knocking him back out of Naruto's subconscious.

Madara fell back clutching his head in pain back in the real world. Naruto looked at Sasuke standing up with his head bowed. Sasuke began to chuckle maniacally. Madara looked at Sasuke, something was different. Sasuke wouldn't stop chuckling. Naruto was concerned. "What's wrong with you Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled some more. "Nothing Naruto. I'm just happy cause I finally achieved the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke raised his head revealing that his pupils had transformed into a different design, more like triangles that were connected together. Madara and Itachi couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neither could Naruto. Naruto patted his body to check to see if he was dead, but he was perfectly fine. "If I remember correctly, didn't you say six years ago you had to kill your best friend in order to obtain that power. I'm still alive." Sasuke chuckled. "I don't need to kill my friend, cause he was the one who helped me obtain this power!"

Madara smirked at Sasuke's statement. "I don't know what that Sharingan is but...its not the Mangekyo Sharingan...not by a long shot." Itachi looked at Madara. "Then how did he achieve this? Could it be that this is the next evolution of the Sharingan?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh so if it isn't the Mangekyo, then that means I can name it to my choosing. I think I'll call it the Hokosaki (means aim of attack in japanese) Sharingan!"

Kisame smirked. "Whatever kid! You can't possibly..." Kisame didn't finish his sentence. He recieved a chidori to the chest in a blink of an eye. No one saw it coming. Sasuke pulled his arm from Kisame's dead body and chuckled at his new-found power. Itachi grew in fear of Sasuke.

"Could it be...that Sasuke is the chosen one of legend!" Itachi said.

Madara smirked. "This has gotten alot more of a nuisance than expected. This was unexpected to say the least."

Sasuke looked at the two with pure hatred in his eyes. "Now you two traitors will die!" But Sasuke stopped and clenched his head in pain. "_What's wrong with me...my head feels like it's on fire! Gahh! I have to deactivate it quick!_" Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan completely and tried to catch his breath.

Madara saw an opening and charged Naruto and Sasuke clutching them by the necks and squeezing hard. "Well well it seems you can't control your powers can you? Too bad. Now you will both perish!" Naruto tried to summon more fox chakra but it wasn't responding. Most of it was gone from the machine and him using so much. They were in deep trouble now.

This was the end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way...**

Chapter 6: Revelation

Madara clenched down on Naruto and Sasuke's throats to the point to where they might snap in half. Naruto struggled deeply, his hands trying to desparately separate Madara's grip, slowly losing oxygen, legs flailing as he tried to kick Madara but it didn't reach far enough. Sasuke didn't have the power to fight back, he lost it all activating that Sharingan, his arms went limp as his head bowed. Naruto's eyes looked at Sasuke. "Sa...Sas...uke.." Naruto couldn't breathe or speak properly as he started to choke on his own spit.

Madara chuckled, happy that no one could stop him now as he looked at Sasuke's non-moving body in his death grip. "I don't think he's going to make it. Serves him right!" Naruto looked at Madara with squinted eyes, as he was slowly drifting away.

Sakura grew extremely furious. "Stop it!" Sakura charged Madara in a blind rage but Itachi blocked her way and kneed her in the gut with great force. Sakura clenched her stomach as she fell to the ground face first. She looked at her best friend and the man she deeply loved slowly die before her eyes.

Hinata knew she had to do something but what? It was then Sai stepped up to the plate. "I have a plan. I'll take care of Itachi as means of diversion while you go save your friends. Got it?" Hinata looked at Sai and shook her head understanding what he meant. "Good" Sai took out and unwrapped a scroll from his pouch and took a small paint brush and drew four dragons on the scroll and held it out. The dragons emerged from the scroll coming to life and attacked Itachi head-on. Itachi attacked and dodged the rampaging dragons, but they kept coming at him. It left him completely distracted away from Madara.

Hinata ran towards Madara with the Byakugan activated. Madara sensed her presence. "It's too late! The damage has already been done!" Madara threw Sasuke's and Naruto's bodies into Hinata. She fell over with them on top. Hinata looked at Madara with anger in her eyes. Kiba and Akamaru appeared in front of Hinata. "We got your back Hinata!"

"Woof!"

Madara grew angrier. "Out of my way! I need the fox from his body!" Madara made a hand sign. "Soul Transfer Jutsu!" Madara's hand grew transparent like a ghost but you could still see the outline of it. "With this jutsu I can rip the seal off of Kyuubi and transfer his spirit to me and we can be together again as one." Madara laughed maniacally.

Kiba prepared himself to protect his friends but a hand relaxed itself on his shoulder. Kiba looked beside him to find Naruto with his head bowed panting, trying to catch his breath. His chest was on fire right now and basically trying to force a jutsu with a unsufficent amount of chakra was suicide but Naruto didn't care. He would rather die than let the Fox be unleashed in the hands of this psycho.

"I got this Kiba, stand back." Naruto looked at Sasuke's body. "Wake up Sasuke! We have to keep fighting!" Those words awoke Sasuke. Slowly did he stand, coughing up blood and in the same situation as Naruto. "Don't yell Idiot, I can hear you just fine."

Hinata ran and buried her face in Naruto's chest and sobbed. "Don't do it! I beg you! You will die!" Sakura ran and hugged Sasuke's back. "You too Sasuke! Let us fight! This isn't something you have to prove to anyone!"

Naruto didn't have time to argue, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He passionately kissed Hinata. Once the kiss was done, he wiped her tears away. "I swore I would protect you. That was a promise. And you know me, I never go back on my word! Cause that's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto grinned. Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead. "And we couldn't allow you girls to fight, you would only get killed against a guy like him, and I never want to see my comrades die before me again. I would do anything in my power to protect them!"

Sasuke made his Chidori hand signs and held out his left hand downward. Naruto put his right hand underneath Sasuke's as they both tried to push out their respective jutsus. A perfect round sphere of cackling electricity appeared in the middle of their hands. Blood leaked out of their mouths as Sasuke's headband unwrapped and landed at his feet. Both grunted and groaned in pain. Naruto coughed up blood as Sasuke puked up blood, both was in horrible shape. They set their eyes on Madara and rushed at him full-speed, but Madara was smart enough to just move out of the way, except two dragons of Sai crashed through the ground and clamped down on Madara's legs keeping him immobilized. Madara struggled to get free. Once the two reached Madara, they pushed the attack into his chest with all the strength they had left.

"Rasendori! Electrical Chakra Sphere!"

It cackled loudly and burned into Madara severely, Madara yelped in pain, but quickly activated the Sharingan, but it seemed too late as the Rasendori burned a hole through his chest. Blood gushed from out the wound as Madara fell lifeless to the ground.

Naruto panted. "We did it...Sas...uke..." A huge pain hit Naruto in the chest as he fell unconscious. Sasuke managed to smile a bit. "Hmph...Naruto...you loser.." Sasuke vomited more blood before falling flat on his face unconscious.

Hinata and Sasuke ran to them while Kiba rounded up the others. Sai got kicked in face and landed near them as Itachi looked at Madara's dead body and smirked. Sakura looked at Itachi with anger. "What are you smiling about! Your boss is dead! I would be running if I was you!" A evil laugh appeared from behind Itachi. "Except I'm not dead...I'm right here." Madara walked from behind Itachi into view. "Surprised?"

Sakura, Sai and Hinata looked at the dead body on the ground that was supposed to be Madara but it was a perfectly excuted clone as it poofed away. Madara laughed but a pain hit his chest. "I thought I was dead for sure until I activated a clone justu at the last minute although I got hit a little bit, but I underestimated the power of those two. Not only was that jutsu attacking my body it hit my insides as well. Damn those fools! I have no chakra to finish them off but they seem like they will die anyway and when they do, I'll be there in the darkness like the grim reaper himself." Madara laughed maniacally as Itachi carried him off in a poof of smoke.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but Naruto started to convulse into a seizure as Sasuke had a serious coughing fit. Sakura looked at Naruto and immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh no! Naruto is going into cardiac arrest!" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "And Sasuke is no better condition himself. We need to get these two to a hospital ASAP!" Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai gathered the crew together in one spot. Sai put his hands together. "Teleportation Jutsu!" Suddenly a flash of light appeared and the gang found themselves back at the entrance of the Leaf Village.

Sakura looked at Sai. "_Wow, Lady Tsunade was right about this guy_." Sakura whistled as out of nowhere medic ninja rushed from everywhere and rushed everyone to the Konoha hospital.

Later, Shikamaru waited outside in the waiting room for the results on Gaara with Temari. Temari laid her head on Shikamaru's lap while he stroked her hair. Temari had a large bandage on her left cheek, but other than that she was fine. "I hope Gaara's ok." Shikamaru sighed uninterested. "Don't worry yourself, you're getting all emotional like a woman." Temari glared at Shikamaru with a cold stare. "I am a woman, you insensitive male pig! Honestly I sometimes can't see what attracts you to me! You're a lazy good-for-nothing who doesn't want to do shit!" Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other with angry glares, but started to laugh at how they acted, just like when they were kids again. "I love you Shika-kun." Shikamaru grinned as he continued stroking her hair. "I know you do Temari." Temari punched Shikamaru in the gut at that comment.

Kiba sat with Akamaru in Kohaki's hospital room. She was fine but she was exhausted from the surgery. Kiba looked at her sleeping body for hours. Hana stood in the doorway and looked at Kiba. Kiba noticed Hana, but kept looking at Kohaki. "How long have you been there?" Hana was shocked at a moment that Kiba noticed her, but remember about their clan's acute sense of smell. "About as long as you been sitting there." Hana grinned, but Kiba bowed his head in shame. Hana lost her grin. "You must really love her don't you?" Kiba held and gingerly stroked Kohaki's right hand out of affection. "Of course I do. She's everything to me...and...I can't bear the thought of losing her!" Kiba starts to tear up.

Hana smirked. "Well well look at my tough guy brother crying."

"Shut up Hana...I don't want your crap right now."

"Anyway Little brother, call me or mom if you need anything ok?" Hana rubbed Kiba's head ruffling his brown hair. "I love you Kiba." Hana began to walk away.

Something came back to Kiba. "As a matter of fact, I do need something. My stash of condo..." Kiba looked behind him to find Hana completely gone. "That's love for you." Kiba said sarcastically.

Sakura and Hinata walked down the hallway with flowers in their hands and found Shino and Ino in a liplock. "Ahem!" Sakura interrupted them. "Well looky here! You two look alright to me. Shizune must have done wonders for you guys."

Ino smiled. "Yep and now we are leaving to go home, I'm bushed, but I see you have presents for Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura looked at the flower she was holding and the flower Hinata was holding. "Well we thought that a flower would show them we deeply care for them. I have an Iris flower. It shows immunity, and hopefully it will make Sasuke better." Ino blew it off. "So original like always Sakura." Sakura got annoyed. "Shut up Ino-pig!" Ino got into Sakura's face. "What was that Forehead girl!"

Hinata looked at the flower in her hands and held it close to her heart, while those two argued. Hinata spoke up getting the attention of both Ino and Sakura. "I have a Lavender flower for Naruto-kun, it's my favorite flower." The natural scent of the Lavender wafted through the air, as the lavender tinted flower brilliantly brought out the complextion of her eyes.

Ino hugged Sakura and Hinata, "Man you two really love those two don't ya! I hope they get cleared so we can all go on a triple date somewhere." Sakura and Hinata smiled, both careful not to harm their flowers in anyway. They hugged Ino and wished her off.

Sakura and Hinata sat down on the waiting room bench in front of the Emergency Room, where Naruto and Sasuke were in. Tsunade and Shizune were working very hard on them, but they had pushed themselves real far, Tsunade was close to panicking, but as Hokage she have to keep her cool or else they could be in serious trouble. "Shizune! Focus your chakra into mending the ripped tissue in their bodies, then repair their chakra network. I'll handle Naruto, you take care of Sasuke!" Tsunade looks at the necklace hanging from Naruto's neck. "Don't die on me yet. I want to be there for that day when you become Hokage." Shizune walked up to Sasuke's unconscious body on the hospital bed. She clapped her hands together as they began to glow green and put them on Sasuke. Sasuke grunted in pain but did not awake. Tsunade made a few hand signs and placed her hands onto Naruto's chest as the necklace glistened in the sunlight from the window. Both, Naruto and Sasuke's chakra network was out of whack and completely destroyed from forcing a jutsu. That's the consequence, Kakashi used to push on them.

Sakura sat with her legs crossed holding her flower while Hinata twiddled and played with her fingers while they waited for hours. Time passed as people came and people left, but Sakura and Hinata stayed overnight until the crack of dawn. Sakura and Hinata fell asleep with their heads leaning against another. Sakura drools a bit as Hinata shivers from the cold temperature from the cold hospital. Tsunade came out with a frown on her face, she looked like crap to say the least. She walked up to the sleeping duo. Tsunade gently shook Sakura to wake her up. "Sakura? Wake up..."

Sakura slowly lifted open her eyes to a low creak, trying to remember where she was. She opened them completely, but her vision was blurry. Sakura rubbed her eyes and wiped her embarrassing drool away. "Lady Tsunade? How are they?"

Tsunade frowned and bowed her head, she feared this moment. Sakura was deeply concerned. "They are ok? Right!" Tsunade began to cry deeply as she fell to her knees before Sakura and pounded the hard concrete ground with her fist, with her super strength shaking the whole place, she stopped. "Damn! Damn! Damn!!! I wish there was more I could've done for them, but they were too far off! I'm so sorry Sakura!"

It was at that moment, Hinata awoke and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "What's going on?" Hinata looked at the crying Tsunade and the shocked Sakura. Hinata was afraid now. "What's wrong? Someone tell me!"

Sakura dropped her Iris flower and stepped on it as she ran past Tsunade and barged into the ER. She could only gasp as she placed her hand over her mouth to witness the horror that set before her. "Saskay..." Sakura watched in terror as medic ninja zip up a body bag as Naruto was put in another. Hinata ran up beside her and look on at their horrific event as loads and loads of tears ran down her face. "Naru...to-kun...no! This can't be really be happening!"

Sakura didn't want to believe it herself. Hinata leaned against the wall hyperventilating, she was having a panic attack. Sakura tried to run to Sasuke's body, but Shizune held her back. "Sakura don't go. You will only pain yourself more. They're gone...they're gone..." Shizune began to cry.

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling as she yelled Sasuke's name at the top of her lungs. She felt like dying, she wanted to take a kunai and slice her throat and be with them, but she was too afraid to commit suicide. Sakura cursed at her weaknesses as she fell to her knees. "Sasuke! Naruto! You can't die! We need you! This village needs you! I need you!" Sakura broke down and cried her green eyes out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way...**

Chapter 7: Preparation

"No...Sasuke...Don't die...No...No!" Sakura woke up in a pool of sweat. She felt sick to her stomach that she ran to the restroom and barged into the stall. She vomited alot into the toilet. Hinata knocked on the stall door. "Sakura? Are you alright?" Sakura flushed the toilet. "Yeah Hinata..I'm fine...just wait for me outside ok?"

Hinata was worried but followed Sakura's orders and went back to the waiting room bench. Sakura cleaned herself off and look in the mirror. Sakura's brain felt like it was trying to escape her head. Her stomach pounded with pain. "What's gotten into me? Was it all a dream? It felt so real...I must be losing it." Sakura washed her hands with soap and water then splashed water onto her face to wake up completely. She dried herself off and went back to the bench with Hinata.

Hinata handed her the Iris flower. "You dropped this. It almost got stepped on but I saved it for you. Sakura took back the flower. "Thanks Hinata. Has Lady Tsunade came out yet?"

"No but i heard a conversation coming from the ER a minute ago."

"Oh." It was then the door opened and Tsunade emerged from it, looking pretty decent. She smiled at them. "Good Morning ladies. It seems to me you two waited all night."

Sakura was anxious. "Well? How are they Lady Tsunade? Are they ok?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well me and Shizune did all we could and well..."

"Well what?" The fear started to creep down Sakura's spine. This couldn't be happening again.

Tsunade opened the door. "Well Naruto is awake but Sasuke is still sleeping. You can visit them now if you want?"

Sakura's face lit up as did Hinata. They walked into the hospital room and saw Naruto stare at the cieling from his hospital bed in his green hospital gown. He had bandages on his arms and legs and a large bandage on his right temple and left cheek. Naruto looked up at the door and saw the two girls standing there. "Hey Hinata-chan and Sakura. What are you doing here?" Hinata went and sat down in an empty spot on the bed as Sakura pulled up a chair next to the sleeping Sasuke's bed and stared at him.

Hinata handed Naruto the Lavender flower. "Here...Naruto-kun its for you." Naruto held the flower and looked at it's light purplish tint petals. "Gee thanks Hinata. It's a pretty flower, it matches your eyes." Hinata blushed.

Sasuke began to open his eyes very slowly until he saw the cieling. "Where am I?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke covered up to his neck in blankets. "Sasuke, buddy! You're alive! You lost your body in the fight and they had to transfer all the fat from your head to build you a new body. They are doing that in the other room. Until then you are just a bodyless head." Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

Sasuke frowned deeply. "Naruto you asshole." Naruto laughed even harder until Sakura punched him in the face. "Naruto! Cut the crap! You two could've died!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's head and held it to her chest. Sasuke blushed a dark red all over his face, his face was in her breasts and this isn't exactly what he wanted to wake up too but hey its way better than what he had planned.

Naruto rubbed his face and looked at Sakura's body language towards Sasuke. "_Wow...she was really worried..._" Naruto and Hinata looked at the door open again and found Shizune with a clipboard.

Shizune flipped through the pages on the clipboard and walked up to Naruto. She took out a mini flashlight and put the clipboard down on the dresser between the two beds. She held open Naruto's eyes and shone the light into it. "Hey Shizune! What are you doing!" Naruto rubbed his eyes as Shizune tossed him a bottle of pills. She then walked up to Sasuke and shone the left into his eyes as well then tossed him a bottle of pills. "Well you two seem ok to me. If you are good and obey my rules I might let you go home."

Naruto's face lit up. "Awesome Shizune! So what do we have to do?"

Shizune pointed to Naruto. "You will not be allowed to be on any ninja mission whatsoever for the next few weeks..." Shizune pointed to Sasuke as well. "and that goes for you two, Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke leaned up in their beds with faces of disapproval. "What!!! No missions!!!"

Hinata and Sakura held Naruto and Sasuke back from their arguing with Shizune. Sasuke suddenly stopped arguing and noticed something and then smirked. Naruto noticed it too and looked at the window. "You can come out now Kakashi-sensei...Pervy Sage."

Kakashi and Jirayia both peeked through the window as Jirayia spoke up. "So I hear that you had some trouble on your trip."

Naruto frowned. "You don't know the half of it." Jirayia opened the window and stepped inside with Kakashi. "You ok Naruto?"

Shizune walked up to Jirayia. "He will be alright as will Sasuke. All I'm asking is that they stay away from shinobi activities for a week or two."

Jirayia smiled. "Perfect! Cause me and Kakashi was thinking of something and it might take a week or two."

Naruto and the others look on with confused looks on their faces. Naruto tilted his head. "Whats up Pervy Sage?"

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Well Naruto it affects you Sasuke and Sakura as a team."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were deeply confused now. Sakura stood up. "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm talking about making you three Sannin by the end of the year."

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi with blank stares. "Sannin...in under half a year..." Sakura was even more confused. "Slow down Kakashi-sensei...Sannin? With the exception of Naruto still being a Genin and me and Sasuke being Chunin how can we achieve such a level of power in just a few months?"

Kakashi leaned up against the wall. "Luckily Jirayia knows a way or did you forget that he's a Sannin as well?"

Jirayia smiled. "That's right you guys! me! Master Jirayia, the toad mountain sage of Mt. Miyobuku! Is a legendary member of the three great Sannin of all the land! I know a fast way to becoming Sannin."

"Well spit it out already!" Naruto said.

"You must travel to the lost Village Hidden in the Heavens."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was kinda skeptical. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "A Village Hidden in the Heavens? You can't be serious Pervy Sage."

Jirayia took out a scroll. "In fact I'm dead serious." Jirayia opened the scroll and laid it on the dresser for everyone to see. It was a map of the five great nations. "Theres only one entrance into the place in the Land of Lightning. Legend has it that the gods themselves made this paradise for their children of the five great shinobi nations but the people was corrupt so they locked it away for only the purest of souls can walk in."

"And?" Naruto asked.

"And we are going to ask the gods to bestow upon you strength and wisdom of a Sannin in order to defeat Madara for good!"

Naruto clenched his fist. "But asking for power seems like a cop-out to obtaining strength. I would rather train my butt off so i would obtain that power." Jirayia put on his serious face. "I'm sorry kid but its the only way to defeat Madara before he strikes again. Unless you want that fox unleashed and killing everyone in the entire world we have to make you stronger somehow." Naruto clenched his blanket in his hands.

Sakura looked at Naruto. "He's right Naruto. We were all no match for Madara. You and Sasuke had to push yourselves beyond your limits in order to wound him. We have to get stronger by any means necessary."

Kakashi-sensei laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This will be a S-rank mission because of the dangers we may face on the way." Kakashi pointed to the map. "Look at where we have to where we have to go through in order to reach the Land of Lightning."

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura looked at it and gasped. Sasuke's heart raced. "We have to go through the Sound Village!"

Jirayia frowned. "I know. That bastard Orochimaru is still out there. We will have to go into his backyard in order to fulfill our mission."

Naruto grabbed Jirayia's shirt and shook him. "Are you crazy! Orochimaru is a Sannin like yourself and you expect us to just waltz into his village and expect him not wanting to kill us as we pass through like tourists! Unless you have forgotten I foiled his plan six years back and I highly doubt he will forget that easily! That place must be packed with bandits and goons doing Orochimaru's bidding. What are we going to do in order to stay alive!"

Jirayia pushed Naruto off of him. "Will you calm down! I'll protect you!" Naruto frowned. "Oh yeah that's real reassuring!" Jirayia got mad but kept his cool. "And I also hired some special bodyguards for this mission."

"Who Pervy Sage?"

Jirayia put his hand to his chin and rubbed it. "Well Kakashi will be there as well. We need Kiba and his dog Akamaru to sniff out any traps that may be set along the way in the Sound Village. We'll need Hinata and Neji to come along as well as lookouts with their Byakugan abilities." Naruto hugged Hinata happy that he won't be alone on this mission. "We'll take Shikamaru as the brains of the operation and Rock Lee for the brawn."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "_Lazy ass and Bushy Brows?_"

"And we shall take Temari and Gaara for they know the Land of Lightning's terrain since Gaara is the Kazekage and Temari is the ambassodor of the Sand Village, they have went on numerous visits to feudal lords of the five great shinobi nations, the Land of the lightning being one of them."

Naruto counted with his fingers. "Ok there's me, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Temari and Gaara on this mission. Oh yeah! and you and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto counted his fingers, then made a shadow clone for the rest when he couldn't go any farther. Naruto held up ten fingers and the clone held up four. "That's twelve people on this mission. Leaving each set of six shinobi with one leader. One six-man group would have Kakashi-sensei leading them and another group will be led by you, Pervy Sage." Everyone looked at Naruto with shocked expressions. Did he just come up with a strategy? Naruto had a face of concern. "What?"

Jirayia smiled. "Wow impressive Naruto. You came up with that all by yourself!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he smiled. "Well I can't be the idiot forever you know." Naruto giggled.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "_My how much you have grown Naruto. You remind me of your father._"

Shizune pushed out two wheelchairs. "But until you go on your mission, I advise you take it easy for the next two weeks." Naruto and Sasuke frowned at the sight of those ugly wheelchairs.

Jirayia and Kakashi tossed them a set of clothes. Naruto got his old jumpsuit, the half blue half orange one with the white collar. Naruto thought he outgrew that thing but apparently Jirayia found a bigger size. Sasuke got a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts. Sasuke didn't want to wear that thing but beggers can't be choosers.

Hinata grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled it to Naruto. "Come on Naruto-kun! We can go shopping for a new wardrobe for you down at the mall." Naruto stratched his head in confusion. "We have a mall Hinata-chan?" Hinata giggled. "Of course silly. The Village built it like three years ago." Naruto got up out of bed and slowly walked to the wheelchair and sat in it. "Ok Hinata. To the mall we go!" Naruto's stomach growled. "But first how about we stop at Ichiraku's first. I'm starving!"

Jirayia stepped in front of Naruto and Hinata. "But remember Naruto once you are 100 you come tell me or Kakashi so we can get started on this mission ASAP. Do you got that? I can't have you slipping on this very important mission."

"I understand Pervy Sage." Naruto and Hinata left the ER.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "That goes for you two Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah yeah I get it." Sasuke stood out of his bed and sat in his wheelchair with the clothes in his lap. "Take me home Sakura." Sakura smiled as she wheeled Sasuke outta the hospital. "Sure thing Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi, Shizune and Jirayia stood and looked at them leave. Then a short moment later a medic ninja bust through. "Miss Shizune! We have an emergency! Quick!" Shizune ran with the ninja out of the room wondering what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Hinata wheeled in Naruto as her shadow-clones laid down the bags of groceries and clothes for Naruto. Hinata poofed away the clones and then sat on Naruto's lap while he was still in his wheelchair. "Now Mister Uzumaki...what do you want to do?" Hinata playfully ran her finger across Naruto's chest.

Naruto grinned. "Well first of all I want to get out of this wheelchair...my butt hurts." Naruto laughed. Hinata giggled at his joke. Hinata got up off of his lap and went into her left jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. She shook it in his face. "It's time to take your medicine anyway." Naruto frowned and complained. "Aww c'mon Hinata! Medicine? I don't need it." Naruto sulked and pouted. Hinata leaned towards his face and made a sad puppy dog face. "Please Naruto-kun? I want you to get better. Please? For me?" Naruto turned his face away trying not to look at Hinata's expression. Naruto glanced at it then turned away again still pouting. Hinata started to sniffle a little. Naruto started to break down slowly until he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright alright. What can I say I'm whipped. Give me the pills."

Hinata jumped up excited and joyful. "Yay!" She opened the pills and handed one to Naruto. "I'll get you a glass of water." Hinata ran into the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water. Naruto looked at the small pill, it was white and cylindrical. How was this thing supposed to make him better in a few weeks? Hinata handed him the glass of water as he put the pill on his tounge. It had no taste at first but when you added water to wash it down, the taste came full blast. "Yuck! It taste like cardboard!" Naruto drunk the rest of the water to wash away the bitter taste on his tounge.

Hinata sat on his lap and kissed his lips. "How does that taste?" Naruto smiled. "Tastes sweet...just like you are." Hinata blushed as she kissed him again. Naruto and Hinata enter a liplock of passion that neither wanted to end but a knock was heard at the door. "Stay right here Naruto, I'll get it for you." Naruto smiled at Hinata's hips swinging back and forth as she walked away. Naruto shook his head and tried to think of something else.

Hinata opened the door and found her little sister Hanabi and Neji panting and overexcited. Hanabi grabbed Hinata's arm and tried to drag her on out the door. "C'mon sis we have to go to the hospital now!" Hinata stopped Hanabi. "What? Why? What happened?" Neji put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Uncle is in the hospital. They say he suffered a stroke earlier this morning. We have to go visit him." Hinata couldn't believe it. Her father, Hiashi was in the hospital. "Ok ok ok! Let's go! but..." Naruto was up off of his feet and standing right behind Hinata. "I'm right behind ya Hinata."

Neji shook his head. "Alright let's go!" Neji, Hanabi, Hinata and Naruto dashed off into the streets back towards the Konoha Hospital. Neji ran up to the counter and stared at the nurse sitting there. "Excuse me ma'am but can you tell me which room is Lord Hiashi in?"

The nurse looked at the clipboard and searched for Hiashi's name. "Aha! Hiashi Hyuga, room 414 down the left." The nurse pointed to the left.

Neji bowed. "Thank you ma'am" Neji and the others ran to the room Hiashi was in and barged in to find Hiashi lying in a bed looking pale and lifeless.

Hanabi ran to Hiashi's side. "Daddy daddy! Are you alright?"

Hiashi barely smiled. "Yes, my darling Hanabi I am alright, but my time in this world has reached its end."

Hanabi's eyes filled with tears. "No daddy don't say things like that!"

"He is right. His time is short-lived." said an older man with grey hair.

Neji noticed the man at the door and bowed. "Lord Gedokuzai." Gedokuzai raised his hand. "Please Neji don't bow to me. I'm just here on official business."

Hanabi stared at Gedokuzai with a hatred. "Official business! My father is dying!" Gedokuzai bowed his head. "And the fact that we should pick an heir today is all the business the Hyuga Clan demands. Which one Hiashi?"

Hiashi looked at Hinata. "My first child is more mature and intelligent than the young one here, she'll take over." Gedokuzai looked at Hinata and raised his eyebrow. "Hinata? Are you sure Hiashi? I mean she is not that emotionally prepared for such a position. We need someone who can take control of the clan and destroy our enemies not run away from them."

Naruto got angered by his insult. "Hey pal..." Hinata put her hand in front of Naruto to stop him from yelling and doing something stupid.

Hiashi frowned. "But Hanabi is much too young." Gedokuzai smiled. "All the more time to learn. She will be made a great ruler of the Hyuga clan." Hiashi slowly shook his head. "Alright then by order of the ruler of the Hyuga Clan, I lord Hiashi command that my daughter Han..."

"STOP!!!" yelled Naruto. Naruto pointed to Gedokuzai as everyone looked at Naruto. "That's not fair old man! No offense to Hanabi or anything, but Hinata deserves that position!"

Gedokuzai stared at Naruto with a cold stare. "And who might you be?"

Naruto smirked and pointed to himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the guy who's going to be Hokage someday!"

Gedokuzai laughed. "Hokage huh? I may be old but I'm certainly no fool to believe that a kid like you could become Hokage." Naruto growled but Hinata got in front of him. Gedokuzai pondered the name Naruto Uzumaki, he has heard it somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. "Anyway, you think that a weakling like Hinata could ever be the Hyuga heir, thats almost as saying you, a un-prestiged unrecognized brat like you could ever be Hokage. But I'll give you a chance to prove your stupidity. We will decide this the old-fashioned way. A match between Hinata and Hanabi. If Hanabi wins like she will, then she's the next ruler no questions asked. If Hinata wins, then the whole clan will recognize her and respect her as the next ruler."

Naruto pointed again with a smirk on his face, certain that Hinata will win. "You're on old man!" Hinata couldn't believe it. It was nice that Naruto stood up for her, but it made her feel weak that she couldn't do it herself. She still hasn't gotten any stronger, but she will have to prove it against her own sister who she loved dearly.

Gedokuzai coughed. "Now there's the matter of you." Naruto had a confused look. "You will have a match as well against a person of my choosing." Naruto grinned. "Bring it on! Whoever it is, will get embarrassed when they lose."

"Well well well cocky aren't you? Well I have the perfect person in mind for you. He's a good friend of mine from the Grass Village, a Jonin to match. His name is Tetsuo Wameng."

Hinata's eyes widen. "Please Lord Gedokuzai, Naruto is not all that healed yet. He's not ready yet to participate in a fight."

Gedokuzai grinned. "So do you want to back out of this kid?" Naruto smiled. "I never back down from a fight." Gedokuzai turned around for the door. "Alright then, the matches will take place next sunday at the Chunin Exam Arena." Gedokuzai opened the door but stopped. "Good luck and may the heavens above have mercy on your soul." He left.

Naruto clenched his fist. Hinata was worried, but she knew Naruto would never adbandon a fight especially one of respect. "So what now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Actually I have no idea." Naruto laughed uneasily. Hinata and the others slapped their foreheads.

Neji stepped up. "I have an idea." Naruto paid attention to Neji. "I'll train Hinata for the next week and you go heal up." Naruto shook his head. "Nah! I'll go see if that perverted sage will help." Naruto ran to the door. "Take care of Hinata, ok Neji?" Neji nodded. "Alright then see you later Hinata!" Naruto ran out the door. Then came back. "Oops! I almost forgot!" Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips. "Love you!" Naruto left again. Hinata blushed.

Hanabi giggled and pointed. "I knew it! You were dating him!" Neji laughed. Hiashi had a stare of seriousness. "Hinata, you were dating him and you never told me?" Hiashi sat up in his bed and folded his arms waiting for an answer.

Hinata quickly turned around to her father waving her arms in disapproval sweating bullets. "What! Me! I...I...I...I.." Hinata sighed. "Yes Father. Me and Naruto are in love with each other. He's actually the first person who believed in me. And he would do anything for me. I'm sorry for not telling you."

Hiashi laughed. Hinata had a confused look on his face. "I can see the boy has a heart of gold. He clearly threw away his own safety in order to protect your honor. People like him come one in a million. He stood up to Gedokuzai of all people even I don't have the guts to look him in the face sometimes. I'm proud of you Hinata and you too Hanabi. I wish the both of you the best." Hiashi had a coughing fit.

Hanabi ran to her father's side. "Father!" Hiashi stroked Hanabi's hair. "Don't worry about me. I'm not dead yet." Hanabi and Hinata sighed a breath of relief. "But should I pass away, I need you two to do me a last request." Hinata and Hanabi leaned closer to hear. "Protect what's precious to you, no matter what and follow your dreams." Hinata and Hanabi both nodded. "Yes Father."

Hiashi looked at Neji. "Neji come here and take off your headband." Neji was confused but followed orders. "What I'm about to do is against the Hyuga clan but we can keep a secret." The curse mark on Neji's forehead appeared as Hiashi placed his hand on it. "Release!" Neji grunted at the pain as Hiashi's hand glowed green. "I give you, your chance to be free."

Neji searched his forehead but didn't find the curse mark anywhere. Neji fell to his knees and bowed before Hiashi and cried. "Thank you Uncle. Thank you so much!" Hiashi placed his hand on Neji's shoulder and handed him back his headband. "Don't thank an old fool like me. Thank my brother, your father who taught me to protect those who are precious to me. I want you to follow your own destiny and be able to choose your own path." Neji wiped his eyes and tied back on his headband. "I will."

Hiashi coughed again. "Now go and be the next generation of Hyugas that will change the clan forever." Hinata, Neji and Hanabi nodded and left so that Hiashi could get some rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Naruto ran down the street, trying to think where could Jirayia be at this hour. "Now if I were that Pervy Sage, where would I be?" Naruto snapped his fingers as he had a stroke of inspiration. "Aha!" Naruto ran down the street and took a left straight to the bath houses. He could hear women giggling from inside and yet he found a creepy old man blushing and looking through a peephole. Naruto got an idea in his head as he put his hands together. "Transform!" Naruto transformed into a hot blonde pigtailed girl in his clothes. She had large breasts and a cute butt to match.

She creeped up behind Jirayia and covered his eyes and a cute seductive voice. "Guess who it is, you sexy man."

Jirayia drooled out of his mouth as he blushed on his cheeks. "Oh is a fan of mine? It's always nice to meet a fan of my work especially a female." Jirayia giggled as he turned around but much to his dismay it was just Naruto with his hands behind his head. "Oh it's just you, Naruto. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing but just a little training is all I need."

Jirayia shook his head. "No way kid. You're not cleared to do anything like that and even if you were I already spent six years with you training! Please leave me to my peeking...I mean research."

Naruto transformed into the girl again. "Please Master Jirayia? There has to be something you can teach me?" Jirayia's eyes widen as he started to drool again. "Pretty please?" Jirayia turned around and twiddled his fingers. "Well there is something I could show you instead of training."

Naruto poofed back to normal. "What is it?" Jirayia pointed to the Fourth Hokage face on the mountainside. "The story of the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto sulked. "Awww what about him! I need training for a fight in a week and you want to share stories. Why should I care about him?"

Jirayia chuckled. "Well beside the fact, he put the fox inside you, there is another secret you don't know about and neither does this entire village. Only Kakashi and I know."

Naruto was confused. "A secret? That only you and Kakashi-sensei know?"

Jirayia smirked. "Yep kid." Jirayia pointed to Naruto. "The Fourth Hokage is your father."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...that's it.**

Chapter 8: Life

The moon shone over Naruto in the hot springs in his green boxers. Jirayia smoked a pipe and relaxed himself in the water. Naruto tried to soak in what Pervy Sage told him earlier that day but just couldn't at all. Naruto had a hot towel folded on his head as he lowered himself to his chin in the water. Naruto looked at Jirayia but couldn't find the words to say. Naruto mentally kicked himself and sucked it up.

"Uhhh...Pervy Sage?"

Jirayia blew smoke into the air. "Let me explain to you in a way you can understand. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were your parents 19 years back. Minato was my student. I taught him everything he could from me but he went and created the Rasengan after becoming Chunin. He soon grew into the nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" Your father soon became the sensei of your sensei Kakashi. They went on missions together throughout the Third great ninja war. Kakashi was praised and so was Minato so much that Minato became the next in line to be the Fourth Hokage after my sensei, Sarutobi the great third hokage was soon to retire."

Naruto tried to soak it in. "So let me get this straight. You were my dad's sensei who in turn became Kakashi-sensei's sensei who became my sensei? I think I got it right. So what about my mother?"

Jirayia leaned back. "Ahh your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have seen alot of beautiful women in my lifetime." Naruto gave Jirayia a cold stare. Jirayia laughed. "Anyway she had long beautiful hair and cute smile. She was the most beautiful girl in all the Leaf Village. In fact she kinda reminds me of that Hinata girl I've seen you with." Naruto blushed but hid his expression in the water. "Long story short, Minato and Kushina hooked up and married ten months before the fox attack. Kushina soon became pregnant with you and they wanted a name for their strong baby boy."

"So they named me Naruto?" Jirayia laughed. "Well don't you know what Naruto means?" Naruto shook his head. "Well while before I started on my Make-Out Paradise series, I was an inspiring author and did numerous stories of a great hero who saved his land numerous times. I compiled them into one big novel yet I could never find a title for it. So I gave it to your father as gift to celebrate the baby that would soon come into the family. Your father read it and loved it. I personally thought it was crap but he thought of it as a manual for the perfect shinobi. That's what Kushina and Minato wanted for you. I named the great shinobi Naruto, I got it while eating ramen one day and figured the ninja could be named Naruto.

Naruto's expression lit up. "So technically you named me?" Jirayia smiled. "Yep! I'm your godfather shrimp!" Naruto grabbed his head. "Gahh! What were they thinking letting a perverted old goat like you be my godfather!"

Jirayia frowned. Naruto noticed Jirayia's expression and felt sorry. "I'm sorry Pervy Sage, I'm glad you're my godfather." Jirayia bowed his head. "No it's not that. It's what progress after that."

"What?"

"Madara soon unleashed Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox upon the village to claim it as his own. The Fox caused extreme destruction everywhere. It would seem all hope was lost but Minato stood up to the beast on top of Gamabunta's head. It was the day before that your mother died giving birth to you, so Minato thought of a way to make you a honorable hero to the village but sealing the Fox's spirit within you with the Reaper Death Seal Jutsu. The drawback of such a jutsu would be at the cost of his life."

"So my dad died protecting me and the village." Naruto frowned.

Jirayia perked up. "Don't worry about it kid, cause that's where you story began!"

"But why did the villagers hate me if I saved the village?"

"The villagers were idiots. All they care about were themselves and their own selfish deeds, but they did not you were the fourth hokage's son. They may have called you a monster but haven't you prove them wrong? And you can shut them up forever by becoming Hokage. I believe in you Naruto." Jirayia put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Thanks Pervy Sage...I mean Godfather Pervy Sage." Naruto smiled.

Jirayia frowned yet again. "Yeah...how bout we lose the Godfather part and just stick to pervy sage ok Naruto?"

"Sure thing Jirayia!" Naruto giggled. Jirayia looked at Naruto and smiled. "You're father would be proud of you."

Naruto grinned. "So I guess that would explain why you taught me the Summoning Jutsu and the Rasengan huh Pervy Sage?"

Jirayia stood up in his black boxers. "Yep and I have one last thing to show you."

Naruto stood up excited. "What is it! Tell me tell me!" Jirayia tried to calm Naruto down. "Calm down kid, it's something I have been saving for just this occasion." Jirayia jumped out of the water and bit his thumb. As it bled he made a few hand signs and put his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Suddenly a toad poofed with an enlarged mouth. The toad opened its mouth and held out its long tounge with stuff ontop of it. Jirayia threw Naruto a long sleeveless trench coat. Naruto caught it and looked at it. It had red flames at the bottom and the Hokage symbol on the back. "Look in the left pocket." Jirayia pointed. Naruto dug into the left pocket and pulled out a picture of Minato wearing the same trench coat standing beside a beautiful woman who's hair was long and magenta both holding a blonde baby boy at the hospital. "That was taken shortly before your mother died from exhaustion. They really did love you." Jirayia smiled.

Naruto hugged the trench coat and held the picture in his hand trying to reach his parents somehow. Naruto cried. "Don't worry mom and dad. I'll be the greatest shinobi ever just like you wanted." The curse mark on Naruto's stomach appeared and glowed red. Jirayia saw it and pondered. "_The boy could finally be merging with the fox within a matter of weeks and with that much power, he could actually be the world's greatest shinobi. I guess Minato made the right choice_."

Naruto yawned. Jirayia yawned too, it was contagious. "Well let's hit the hay kid." Naruto nodded and put on his clothes and put the picture in his pants pocket and threw the trench coat on his shoulder. "Ok I have to visit Hinata anyway and see to her training with Neji. See ya in two weeks Pervy Sage and stay outta trouble!" Naruto dashed off into the distance towards his house. Jirayia smiled. "That kid never ceases to amaze me with his stamina." Jirayia laid back down in the hot springs with a towel over his face. "I need a vacation."

Naruto arrived home and slipped into his black t-shirt and grey pajama pants and jumped into his bed and slept like a log.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was outside in the training field attacking the ninja dummy. She had been there all day since she left the Hospital. She wasn't about to stop either. She had to get stronger even if it killed her. "I must get stronger and live up to my father's wish. I want to be strong enough to protect the ones who are most precious to me just like Naruto-kun."

Hanabi watched from the treetops. Her sister had been training her butt off. Hanabi was impressed of her big sister's determination and maybe she should be doing the same. Hanabi silently dashed home leaving her sister to train in peace.

Neji stood at Hizashi's grave and thought to himself. Neji smiled. "Birds always find their freedom huh father? I only wish you could be here standing with me, but I know your spirit watches over me." Neji placed a flower with the rest that had been placed there before. "It's been a long time since your death father, but your son has a dream to fulfill. To protect not just the main branch of the Hyuga clan but everyone in the Hyuga clan both Main and Branch." Neji walked away from the grave to head home to Tenten who had promised him a nice dinner that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat in the Hokage office reading a book with glasses she had picked up. It was a romance novel she had always wanted to read, but never had time to. Since everyone down at the hospital was patched up and all the Hokage chores were done, she had time to read. Tsunade sighed. That book of romance made her feel all lonely inside. She put her elbow on the desk and laid on her hand still reading under the desk lamp. Now she was bored and lonely. "Where's that perverted idiot when you need him." Tsunade sighed again and flipped through another page and kept reading. "Well it had been six years since I've seen the perv and maybe i've grown fond of him in that time? Nah! he's too busy with researching to pay attention to me. Just forget it Tsunade! I have a perfectly good book to read." Tsunade ignored her loneliness and continued reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara watched Choji eat loads and loads of barbecue. Temari and Shikamaru chilled at the restaurant while Gaara chatted with Choji although not much conversation was made cause Choji had too many short ribs to speak. Lee walked in and sat beside Gaara and joined the conversation with his friend. It was late but no one cared, it was nice to relax for once.

Sasuke and Sakura laid in their bed in each other's embrace. Sasuke slept soundly but Sakura stayed up trying to remember something. "_I can't help but think we're forgetting something. What is it_?" Sakura nudged Sasuke to wake him up. "Sasuke-kun? What's tomorrow's date?"

Sasuke yawned. "It would be the 10th of October tomorrow."

"Oh..." Sakura and Sasuke both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly both sprung up in their beds and looked at each other just realizing what tomorrow was. Sakura ran to the calender posted up on the wall and looked at the circled date, October 10th. She looked at Sasuke and they both said the same thing.

"Holy crap! It's Naruto's 19th birthday tomorrow!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did…..honestly I might screw it up…..Go Masashi Kishimoto! Oh! And I'm sorry to all my fellow readers for not posting for a while…….my mom pawned my computer for a crap laptop……so I'm using my girlfriend's computer….can you all say thanks to my girlfriend? Thank you! But I digress…..to my Naruto fanfic!...which I don't own! Oh! And before we start this is a very special chapter because it includes a lemon! Read if you dare.**

Chapter 9: A Day to Remember

Naruto awoke at dawn as the sun shone brilliantly through the opening of his two curtains on his bedroom window. Multiple birds chirped on harmonious tune outside the apartment he lived in since he was a kid. Naruto leaned out of his bed, tossing the sheets aside as he walked to the window and threw aside the curtains. He stretched as the light shone over him and let out a giant yawn to wake him up. A flock of lily white doves flew by his window and went off in the distance, their wings flapping in succession like a drum roll. Naruto took a deep breath of fresh air as a sense of calmness engulfed his soul. Naruto felt calm, focused and relaxed, it was a perfect day to start training again. He squealed with joy as he jumped out of his black shirt and grey sweatpants into a warm shower. After drying himself he ran back to his room to his closet for something to wear. Naruto rubbed his chin in ambivalence on what to wear today. His mind poured out suggestion after suggestion of what clothes to wear especially after he and Hinata went shopping for a new wardrobe yesterday evening.

Naruto put on a pair of white boxers and noticed the hokage faces in the distance. His apartment always has been facing them, but he had a new perspective about them. He didn't let his heritage affect his ego, regardless of being the Fourth's son, he wasn't going to stop training and let his genius come to him. That's not how it works. Hard work and willpower will make him Hokage, nothing else. Naruto put his right hand to the faces and clenched his fist as a sign; his dream is as strong as ever. A new face caught Naruto's eye, Grandma Tsunade's face is up their too. Naruto giggled. "She still looks old up there,"

Naruto smiled at that joke, but was hit with a shock of inspiration. He knew exactly what he wanted to wear. He ran into his closet and put on a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He took his father's sleeveless trench coat, and tried it on. "Perfect fit!!" Naruto loved it. Naruto posed in the mirror in his bedroom closet before he realized he could totally pass off as his father if he only had more hair and lost the whiskers, but hey the ladies love the whiskers. He posed again. Naruto strapped on his ninja shoes and gears and walked to his kitchen and whipped up some miso ramen for breakfast. He chowed it down so fast cause he didn't want to waste any training time. He threw the bowl into the sink and stood at his front door as he tightly tied on his long black headband and took his nasty pill like Shizune ordered.

He ran out the door and jumped from building to building and landed on the block next to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He waved to the owner and his daughter, good friends of his. He ran down the streets and took a left and crashed into a small boy. They fell on their butts.

The boy wore a long black scarf that reached the ground and wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and black pants. He had a black Leaf headband and black spiky hair. He stood up with fire in his eyes. "Hey Douche! Watch where you're going!"

Naruto stood up and patted off his pants. "Jeez, I'm sorry man…" Naruto got a good look at the kid. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

The kid was caught by surprise. "You know me mister?"

Naruto and the kid looked closer at each other and then realized who each other were as they both pointed to each other in astonishment.

"Naruto!"

"Konohamaru!"

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru into a headlock and gave him a first class noogie. "How ya been squirt!" Konohamaru laughed and played with Naruto. It was like they were brothers.

Konohamaru slipped out from Naruto's grip. "Nothing much, I'm going to be a Chunin in a few weeks. I see you're back from your six year training regiment. Maybe one day I'll get to see how strong you've gotten." Konohamaru grinned at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Maybe one day, squirt."

Konohamaru looked at his watch and freaked. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Konohamaru ran past Naruto and waved back. "We'll talk later Naruto, I have a mission to be getting to. See ya later! Oh and Happy Birthday Boss!"

Naruto waved back and smiled from ear to ear. Someone remembered his birthday. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after. Naruto went to back to running back to the Training field to train.

Ten minutes later, Naruto arrived there and smiled to see the same old wood posts again, but saw something else there beside them. A body laying face down in the ground. Naruto ran to that person's side and realized it was Hinata lying there.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you alright?" Naruto was concerned now. He flipped Hinata onto her back.

Her face scrunched in pain from the light but a shadow loomed over her head. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a gentle blond boy in her face as the sun shone behind like he was an angel sent from heavens. Naruto sighed with relief and smiled. Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Hello angel,"

Naruto grinned. "Hello beautiful, are you alright?"

Naruto helped Hinata up as she patted herself off. "Just training to get stronger. I want to be as strong as you, you know that,"

An old memory of Naruto standing before Kiba at the Chunin Exams ran through Hinata's mind. "I'll never give up, that's my nindo, my ninja way!"

An old memory of Hinata standing before Neji at the Chunin Exams ran through Naruto's mind. "I'll never run away and I'll never give up cause that too is my nindo, my ninja way."

They both smiled at each other as they embraced each other and gave a passionate kiss. The wind blew their hair as they were stuck in a fiery hold. Naruto never had this feeling before and was certain he didn't want it to stop. Hinata was overfilled with joy, her feelings for Naruto were stronger than ever and were certain he felt the same.

Naruto suddenly stopped the kiss and smiled at Hinata. "Hinata-chan let's make it official! Me and you, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hinata hugged Naruto in a death grip. "Of course Naruto and then when we get older, we'll get married and have kids and they will be Hokage just like their father." Hinata was into her feelings right now, she couldn't contain them.

The Father comment hit Naruto in the heart and smiled. He wanted to see the look on Hinata's face when he told her his secret heritage. Naruto looked at Hinata in the eyes. "Hinata, I got something to tell you."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Well this might come to be a huge surprise to you, in fact you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but…..I'm the fourth hokage's son!"

Hinata gasped as her eyes widen like two grapefruits and didn't release her breath and immediately fainted from the shock. Naruto ran to her side again.

Naruto heard a noise like something being dropped behind him. He quickly turned his head to face all of his fellow leaf ninja with boxes wrapped in wrapping paper. Everyone's face was lit up with shock as Sakura dropped her gift on the soft ground. Naruto smiled and giggled with joy as he saw the presents in everyone's hands. "Oh guys! You didn't have to! But I'm glad you did!" Naruto ran and hugged a shocked Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto let go of his hug and made a hand sign. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" He made several clones and picked up the presents and all of them sat in a circle opening them while the real Naruto woke up Hinata from her faint.

One clone jumped up with joy. "Awesome! Leg weights! Thanks Lee!"

Another one screamed. "I got a brand new stereo! Wow! Good looking out Kiba!"

"I got autographed shirt of my favorite band! And tickets to their concert this Sunday! You're awesome Ino!"

All the clones ripped and enjoyed their birthday presents just like a child would. It was cute and kind of awkward that a grown man would be acting like that. Naruto finally broke away from his frantic massacre of the presents and looked at his friends still staring at him with surprise in their eyes. Naruto grew concerned and wondered what was wrong. "Uhhh…….guys? What's the problem?"

Sakura broke from her trance and leaned towards Naruto. "Naruto…..Did you just say you were the fourth hokage's son?"

Naruto then realized what this was all about. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a big smile. "So you heard me huh? Yep and I have proof of it. Like this coat the fourth….. I mean dad used to wear and a picture…" Naruto pulled out a picture of him as a newborn and his parents, Minato and Kushina and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura looked at it and the others crowded around her to get a glimpse of the photo as well. They all gasped and squealed especially the girls.

Ino put her hands and squeaked then started to talk like she was talking to a baby. "Awww! Look at the cute wittle baby! He's so cute!"

Naruto squinted with skepticism. "Ok Ino, you're embarrassing me but I guess I was a cute baby."

Sakura smirked at the photo. "Yeah it's the whiskers that make him so cute." Sakura pinched Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto slipped away. "Stop Sakura,"

"Awww Naruto I'm just complimenting your cute whiskers. So our Naruto has more of a reputation to live up to."

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan, I'll still the same old Naruto ever since Pervy Sage told me."

"Well Kudos for us then." Sakura had a sarcastic tone.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just joking with you Naruto," Sakura hugged him. "In fact I'm happy for you and your girlfriend over there."

Naruto and Hinata blushed as they turned around and twiddled their fingers. They were like a mirror image of each other when they did that. "So you heard that too huh?"

Ino ran and hugged the two from behind and smiled. "Then it won't be long before you two get married just like me and Shino! The Fuzzies are back!"

Naruto gulped a giant wad of spit and sweated a bit. "Marriage? We just started dating Ino."

Ino smiled. "You're right but have you two done it yet?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed tomato red at their thought of their naked bodies rubbing up against each other in a hot fiery passionate hold. Hinata got hot all over her body, she thought she was going to faint again. Naruto wasn't feeling so good himself, sex was a big issue for him and not only him but Hinata as well. Both of them were virgins and had no idea on what to do if that day should come.

Hinata and Naruto waved their hands in complete disapproval as the blushes on their faces covered them entirely. "What!? No! We haven't!"

Naruto twiddled his fingers and fiddled around. "We want to…..uhhh……"

Hinata spoke without thinking in a flash. "Wait!"

Everyone looked at Hinata, including Naruto who was shocked to hear her say that. "That's right! We will wait before we commit to that level of passion until both of us feels ready, most likely when we get married. We don't want to rush into this. Things like this take time and commitment." It was so beautifully spoken even Hinata believed it, but she knew she wanted Naruto, emotionally and physically.

Everyone nodded their heads in approval that was the correct thing to do. It was better to wait until you felt comfortable, even Kiba agreed after his little mishap a few days ago.

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief to find out that Hinata was just as scared as he was, but he was kind of disappointed that she wanted to wait, but on the other hand saying 'Oh yeah I would so bang my girlfriend/boyfriend' is way too awkward to say in front of your friends. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. "Yep! Hinata and I are going to wait before we do something like that."

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Good for you Naruto, its better that way."

Naruto and Hinata uneasily chuckled, both knowing ever since that kiss in the forest a few days ago, they wanted each other badly but their fear of screwing up at sex kept them from taking the leap.

Naruto and his clones picked up all the presents and walked with his friends and chatted about multiple things but somehow it got back on the subject of ramen, which Naruto and Hinata loved. They both practically dominated the conversation for the next hour at dinner at the exquisite restaurant near the newly built Konoha Mall. They fed each other and kissed at their candlelit table. They were the talk of the whole restaurant with them being so romantic the way they complimented each other.

"You're so beautiful Hinata." Naruto looked at Hinata with his hands holding his head up leaning against the table.

Hinata blushed. "Oh stop Naruto, you're making me blush."

"How can I stop when I'm dating the most beautiful woman on the whole entire planet?"

Hinata blushed even harder and turned away. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're the sweetest guy ever. I can't express all my love for you because there's so much." Hinata looked at Naruto in his sky-blue eyes and she can see her reflection in them. "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to be Mrs. Uzumaki."

Naruto blushed just as hard as Hinata was. "If you love me with all your heart, I love you with all my heart and soul."

Hinata sensed that Naruto was making a competition outta this. She smirked. "I see. That's how you wanna play. Well I love you with all my heart, body and soul."

"I love you with every single fiber of my being. I love you more than I love being a ninja."

"I love you more than I love the Sun, the Moon and the Stars."

Naruto thought deeply for something that could top that. "Uhhh I love you more than I love ramen!"

Hinata covered her mouth and gasped in surprise, she knew she had been beaten. She never expected Naruto to say that. "Naruto-kun, do you mean that? I mean you of all people love ramen."

Naruto smiled and held Hinata's hand. "Of course silly. Why wouldn't I?"

Hinata placed both of her hands on Naruto's hand. "I love you so much Naruto-kun."

Sakura sighed from this "love" Naruto and Hinata showed for each other. "Ok Naruto and Hinata, its getting late you two. We should be heading home now." Sakura was very jealous of those two; they were so in love with each other. If only she could get Sasuke to be more romantic like that.

Naruto frowned. "Aww Sakura!" Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes. "I guess when you're with the most beautiful girl in the world, time flies."

Hinata giggled and smiled. Sakura folded her arms and tapped her foot until she just decided to pull Naruto away by the ear. "Ok Romeo, its time to go. The restaurant is going to close in a few minutes, let's go already." Sakura dragged Naruto out of the restaurant. Hinata giggled at this sight.

"Aww Sakura-chan!"

Ino and Tenten walked with Hinata while Naruto argued with Sakura ahead of them. Tenten looked at Hinata. Hinata was gazing at Naruto as her eyes scanned up and down his body. "So Hinata, you must really love him huh?"

Hinata rubbed the back of her head. "Of course Tenten."

Tenten made a sinister look at Hinata. "Don't be shy Hinata. Everyone here knows you want to do him. That was such a good lie you told this morning, you can fool Sakura, but you can't fool Ino and me."

Hinata gulped. She thought it worked. "_Oh no, what do I do now? I do want Naruto-kun but I'm not ready._" Hinata had to make an excuse and fast. "Oh Tenten, I love Naruto and we think that taking the next step is something we should get comfortable with before we become sexually active."

Ino folded her arms and pouted. "Seriously Hinata you're no fun. We've seen the way he looks at you. His eyes are undressing you all the time or haven't you noticed?"

Tenten nodded to agree with Ino. "Yeah Naruto loves you that's no doubt. Don't hold back your feelings Hinata. Lose those inhibitions and just go wild! Trust me you'll love it." Tenten was always known as the wild girl of the group. There wasn't a moment where she didn't party. But despite the party girl personality, she was very kind and generous. Neji loved her extremely for it; the wildness was a huge plus.

Ino sighed. "Yeah but if you want to Hinata, then we respect your decision."

Hinata looked at Naruto still arguing with Sakura ahead of them and wondered. "_Oh Naruto, how long I have waited for your embrace. Maybe Tenten's right. I shouldn't be shy anymore. But I need to know is Naruto ready?_" Hinata ran up to Naruto's side and hugged his left arm. "I'll walk you home Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped arguing with Sakura and smiled at Hinata. "Oh thank you Hinata-chan, I appreciate that alot."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, until Ino pulled her away and whispered in her ear. Sakura's eyes widen and shook her head like no way! Ino nodded. Tenten giggled. Sakura frowned. "You two are going to taint poor Hinata with your party girl ways." Sakura shook her finger in disapproval at Ino and Tenten.

Ino just rolled her eyes at Sakura. "Whatever Billboard Brow, it's not like you're any different. When's the last time you had a little fun with Sasuke?" Sakura bowed her head. "All I'm saying is loosen up, have a little fun! You're too uptight Sakura." "

Tenten put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Like Lee and Guy-sensei would say, 'Enjoy the springtime of your youth!' So we want to live and enjoy ourselves while we are still young."

Sakura sighed and then smiled. She had a plan. Ino noticed Sakura's eerie smirk. Ino wanted to know what she was thinking but Sakura ran off and hugged Sasuke's left arm. "Oh Saskay! Let's go home and I'll……" Sakura whispered the rest in Sasuke's ear. Whatever it was Sasuke was very eager to go home. "Sure Sakura-chan let's go!"

Ino and Tenten looked at each other; they had just created a monster. Let's hope Hinata doesn't turn out the same way.

Sakura and Sasuke ran past Hinata and Naruto almost knocking them over. Hinata and Naruto raised their eyebrows at those two. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "What's gotten into those two?"

Ino giggled. "Don't you mean what's about to get into Sakura?"

Naruto was even more confused. He had no idea what Ino meant.

Ino slapped her forehead. "Geez Naruto, you really are clueless!" Ino left and walked home with her hubby Shino.

Tenten and Neji walked to Tenten's house on the other side of the Leaf Village, where they "spent" the night as usual.

Hinata and Naruto were all alone and both were very nervous. Naruto looked ahead and make shifty glances at Hinata, little did he know she was doing the same thing. "So it's getting late Hinata, shouldn't you be heading home now? I can walk myself home."

Hinata looked at Naruto's face. "Well Naruto now that we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe we should start living together?"

"Live together?" Naruto was taken by surprise. He loved Hinata but last time he checked he had only one bed in his apartment. He was in a predicament now. "Well…"

Hinata noticed that they had arrived at Naruto's apartment and squealed. "Oh goody! We're home!" Hinata ran and opened the front door.

Naruto ran in after her but was greeted by a deep passionate kiss on the lips as Hinata's hands ran up his shirt rubbing up against his abs, she was instantly turned on. Naruto had no idea what was happening, this kiss was different from all the others. This one had lust in it that seeped its way into his heart and soon into his dick. Naruto couldn't understand what was happening. This was all happening so quickly. His heart raced as Hinata sat him down on his couch and she sat on top of his lap still in a lustful lip lock. Naruto was getting real hot; he sweated from the top of his head. "Wait…….Hinata……" He couldn't get his words out because Hinata's tongue was wrapping itself all around Naruto's as it licked all around his mouth. Naruto was afraid now. Sex was actually the last thing on his mind, he didn't feel ready despite the fact that his dick said otherwise. Hinata was afraid also, but she had wanted Naruto ever since they were kids at the Academy. This was a dream come true for her. Hinata truly felt ready. Naruto on the other hand was sweating bullets, his shirt was soaked with sweat and his head was wracked with confusion and his heart was beating even faster until finally he just grabbed Hinata and pulled her away to catch his breath. He felt like a total pervert because Hinata's jacket was zipped down far enough to where you could catch a glimpse of her cleavage.

Hinata was concerned. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's headband was also soaked from sweat and the cold air brushing up against it made Naruto take it off. "Hinata, I love you with all my heart and I always wondered what my first time would be like but…….I'm afraid. I'm afraid that it will be horrible and I won't be that good at it and all types of things you see? I'm so unsure. I never experienced a love like this to the point where sex becomes a factor. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not ready yet." Naruto frowned and an old friend of his popped up to say hello.

"**You're shitting me kid. You're going to pass up a fine hottie like her just because you're afraid?**" The Fox yelled in Naruto's subconscious.

Naruto quickly delved into his mind. "Shut up already! And what do you know about sex anyway! You're a demon!"

"**Doesn't mean we don't know how to screw kid. Besides how the hell do you think Demons are made twerp!**" The fox roared.

"Whatever it's my body and I say I'm not ready!" Naruto pouted.

"**Listen runt, give it some thought. Be calm and just relax. So therefore you won't be horrible at sex, you'll just be mildly mediocre at it.**"

Naruto frowned at that remark. "Wow that's really reassuring coming from you. I don't want any advice from you of all things! And it's really creepy you're giving me advice in the first place."

"**Come on kid! It's not too late to run back in there!**"

Naruto then remembered something. He pointed to the fox in its cage with wide eyes. "You're a freaking pervert! You can tap into my subconscious at anytime and experience what I'm experiencing!" The fox just laughed. "Oh I think I'm going to puke now." Naruto felt a little queasy. "Is everyone in this fricking village a perv? I mean there's Pervy Sage! Kakashi-sensei with Pervy Sage's book, Ebisu-sensei the closet perv, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Who's next? Grandma Tsunade?"

Kyuubi laughed even harder.

"I'm leaving now." Naruto started to walk out the door.

"**Ok see ya tomorrow Virgin!**" Kyuubi just laughed till his sides hurt.

"Man! That fox has changed over the past few years. I think he's actually getting used to being inside of me. And now he wants to be all friendly? I got my eye on him." Naruto left his subconscious back to Hinata who was waving her hand in his cold blank stare. "Sorry about that." He startled Hinata. "Anyway I think I need more time before I commit an act like this."

Hinata hugged Naruto. "Oh thank goodness! I was scared outta my mind too. We should wait until we felt comfortable. Ino and Tenten kinda pushed to me to be more exciting and not be so modest all the time."

Naruto lifted up Hinata's head with his hand. "But that's what I love about you. Shy, modest and timid, it shows your innocence and I wouldn't change that for the world." Naruto smiled to reassure Hinata.

Hinata smiled back, but realized something. "Uhhh Naruto-kun? Can I spend the night here?"

Naruto thought about it and made a decision. "Sure why not? And first thing in the morning, we can both continue our training for our matches this Sunday. I have faith in you Hinata. You're gonna dominate!"

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot."

Naruto blushed as he turned away from Hinata and twiddled his fingers which are now his new habit similar to what Hinata does. "Now that is all said and done……there's the matter of where we are sleeping."

"We can sleep in the same bed."

Naruto's heart raced again. "_Is she serious? GAH! I so want to do it but I can't! This fear of mine is holding me back! ARGGH!!! Its ok Naruto, just chill and relax. Whatever it takes to make Hinata happy! That's a promise!_" Naruto ran into his bedroom. "Last one there is a rotten riceball!"

Hinata ran after him. "That's not fair Naruto-kun! You got a head start!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Nyah! I win I win!"

Hinata folded her arms and made a devious look. "Oh you do huh? Well take this!" Hinata began to tickle Naruto's chest as they fell onto the bed laughing.

"Stop it Hinata-chan that tickles! Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably. Hinata stripped Naruto bare chested and tickled him even more. Naruto started to cry from laughing so hard.

Hinata finally gave up while Naruto wiped his tears of joy and tried to catch his breath. "Ok Hinata you win!"

Hinata stood up victoriously. "I thought so!" Hinata took off her jacket revealing her purple v-neck shirt and hugged Naruto as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Naruto,"

Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead. "I wuv you too." Naruto said in a 5 year old boy's voice. Hinata giggled.

Naruto and Hinata slowly started to drift off to sleep in each other's embrace, a place they never wanted to leave.

**Nyah! There's no lemon here, try again next time! I'm sorry I just had to do that. I'm sure you guys can take a joke and see the punchline in this chapter. And if not, I'm sorry! And for all my perverts out there (you know who you are) trust me there will be a couple lemons here. I'm not going to say who or when, you will just have to reading.**

**Next Chapter: I Grew Up a Screw Up! A New Heir is Chosen!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of the other characters in the show, but the fanfics are for the fans……..hence the name fanfiction……never mind I don't know where I was going with that one.**

Chapter 10: I Grew Up a Screw Up! A New Heir is Chosen!

A few days passed and the moment of truth has finally arrived. Naruto and Hinata had vigorously trained together and made up a few new moves to tackle their opponents today. Naruto was psyched. Naruto wore his traditional half orange half black jumpsuit outfit while Hinata wore a jacket just like her old Genin outfit only the symbol that was on the shoulder it was on her back and it had the same fluff on the sleeves and at the bottom of the jacket.

Naruto clenched his fist towards the sky from the top of his apartment building. "Oh yeah! Today's the day I beat this Tetsuo guy and get that old fart to respect me and be one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "That's right Naruto-kun, and I'll be there every step of the way."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto looked at his watch and noticed it was time to go. "Are you ready Hinata?"

Hinata clenched her fist and had fire in her eyes. "I was born ready!"

Naruto smiled at Hinata's courage. She had come a long way. It was kind of a turn on…."_GAH! Perverted thought! Darn you Pervy Sage!_" Naruto shook it off and bend over for Hinata to climb onto his back. "Hop on!" Hinata obeyed and piggybacked Naruto. Naruto dashed off into the distance, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could. Hinata's purple hair blew in the wind as the brisk wind soothed her soul. Naruto flew past the villagers in what seemed like a yellow and purple streak.

Villagers couldn't believe what they saw. Was that the Yellow Flash of Konoha? They thought he was dead, but they he went just now. Many just blew it off for the fact that Minato was long gone, but some couldn't shake the fact that maybe he had returned. It sure seemed that way.

Naruto and Hinata reached the new Chunin Exam Arena in two minutes, which was pretty amazing. Naruto looked up and down at it and frowned at the same run down shack it looked like six years ago. "What the……It's still the same old arena from six years ago. I thought you said it was new and improved?"

Hinata walked up to the door and opened it. "That's because you're only looking at it from outside, check it out." A light opened through the doorway. Naruto blocked the light from his eyes and walked inside to find a huge landscape of trees and grass. The arena was ten times bigger than Naruto remembered and the stands were larger and it even had a skybox for The Hokage and other feudal lords of the five great Shinobi nations. Naruto was impressed. The terrain was perfect to do battle in, and it even had a dome! Naruto was more psyched than before.

"This is so awesome Hinata!" Naruto wondered around in amazement.

Hinata watched Naruto wonder around for the next four minutes as they explored this new makeover the old arena got. "Yep Naruto-kun, it was all Lady Tsunade's idea to remake the Chunin Exam Arena."

"Granny huh?"

"They even added a few slot machines here as well for out of towners willing to try their luck."

Naruto was pretty skeptical about that. "Yeah right, it's just a resort for Granny to come and gamble again!"

"What did you say you twerp!"

Naruto shuddered as he turned around to find Tsunade, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi and Gedokuzai standing there behind him. Tsunade had a vein bulging in her head with her arms folded.

"Oh nothing Grandma Tsunade!"

"That's what I thought you said."

Naruto was curious at Tsunade's presence. "Whatcha doing here Grandma?"

Tsunade unfolded her arms and looked at Naruto. "I'm here on official business; I need to know who will surpass Lord Hiashi as the next heir to the Hyuga Clan."

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "More work huh?" Naruto looked around the crowd and didn't see an unfamiliar face. "So where is this Tetsuo character?"

"Did you call for me?" Said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto got startled and fell over on his butt. He looked up and saw a pure red headed young man that had to be like a year or two older than Naruto. He had two large flips of hair hanging from his hairline and was wearing a red Leaf headband, a red long sleeved shirt that hugged his body like spandex, red pants, white boots and red gloves. This guy sure loved his red and plus he looked like he was ready to go to war at any second with the toothpick in his mouth and the cold stare in his green eyes. Naruto was impressed by this guy. "_He hid his chakra level from me; I guess he's not the only special one here huh?_"

Tetsuo helped Naruto up. "So you must be Naruto Uzumaki? I've heard much about you. A pretty impressive reputation you have. The name's Tetsuo Wameng, I just became a Chunin a few years back and just got promoted to Jonin a week ago. And I'm only 17! Can you believe that?" Tetsuo grinned and shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "_He must be joking, he's seventeen? The guy looks older than me!_" Naruto scoffed at Tetsuo. "Jonin huh? Not bad."

Tetsuo shrugged. "Yeah that's coming from a guy who's practically still a Genin."

Naruto grew angry at that comment. "What did you say punk!"

"Master Gedokuzai, this will be over in about five minutes."

"What! Why you!" Naruto stepped closer to Tetsuo only to be quickly greeted with a sharp and slender katana in his face.

Tetsuo had pulled out one of his two katanas from their sheaths and in a blink of an eye, he drew it out onto Naruto. Naruto never saw it coming. "If you would've taken another step, you would have lost an eye in an instant, kid."

"Kid!? I'm older than you!" Naruto was seeing red now and he practically hated the color red now.

Hinata pulled Naruto away from Tetsuo. "Ok Naruto-kun, let's go calm down over here ok?"

Naruto stared at Tetsuo and turned to Hinata. "Ok Hinata." Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips which calmed him down alot.

Tsunade pointed to the entrance to the stands. "If you follow me, I'll lead us to our seats."

Tsunade and the others were lead upstairs to the stands and sat down while Hinata and Hanabi stayed on the arena floor. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Go Hinata! Show them whose boss!"

Tsunade pulled Naruto back to his seat. "Sit down! I can't see behind you idiot!"

Tetsuo only shook his head and snickered at Naruto's immature behavior. "_What could Hinata be thinking dating a talentless loser like him? The faster I kick his ass, the faster I can make Hinata see how strong I am compared to this sorry excuse for a ninja._" Tetsuo had feelings for Hinata but didn't know she was hooked up with Naruto until a few minutes ago when he saw them kiss. That made Tetsuo colder in his heart. Tetsuo folded his arms and laid back in his seat with his legs cocked on the other.

Naruto was cheering like a crazed fan girl at her favorite band's concert and she was in the front row. "Go get her Hinata!"

Gedokuzai then stood up and cleared his throat. "Ok then without further ado, let the match begin!"

Hinata raised her hand up to Hanabi. "Wait a minute Nabi." Hanabi tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in confusion. Hinata took off her headband tied around her neck and tied it around her forehead very tight. "Ok I'm ready now." Hinata got in the Hyuga stance.

Hanabi was curious, why would her sister waste time for that? Hanabi already had her headband on her neck. "Why the delay, Hina? You already had on your headband."

Hinata didn't release her stare as she activated the Byakugan. "Cause wearing your headband shows your respect for the other individual and recognizes each other as equal shinobi."

That hit Hanabi hard. Hanabi remembered watching her sister train in the dark and cold night. It was something she hasn't seen her sister do ever. It was weird to watch Hinata punish herself to become stronger. By the cold look in Hinata's eyes, Hanabi knew her big sister was serious about this. "I've never heard you say that before."

Hinata didn't move from her stance. "That's because Naruto taught me, that strength comes from within you and with hard work and determination, you can achieve your dreams. That's why I'll never give up and run away again. Cause that's my nindo, my ninja way!" Hinata shifted her foot ready to strike. "Prepare yourself, sister!"

Hanabi got into stance and activated her Byakugan as well. "Bring it big sis."

Hanabi and Hinata charged each other and attacked each other palm to palm. A brawl broke between them as both sisters blocked each other's attack in blazing speed.

Naruto was amazed looking at Hinata's power. "Wow! Look at them go! I can barely keep up with them!"

Neji looked at them. "Yeah they are using the Eight Trigrams: 128 Palm technique."

Naruto remembered the Eight Trigrams. "Wait you mean there's more to that attack?"

Neji smirked at Naruto's question. "I see you remember the Eight Trigrams. Well there are actually 128 chakra points in the human body and attacking each one takes extreme precision and an innate sense of timing. It's a technique reserved for only the strongest of members in the Hyuga Clan and extremely powerful. If all 128 of the chakra points are gone, the victim is instantly dead."

"Dead!" Naruto didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Don't worry Naruto, they won't kill each other. It's a last resort technique, but they are using it to gain an upper hand on the other."

Naruto sighed. "That's a relief. But they are so fast!"

"That's the thing of the Gentle Fist Style and the Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuga Clan. To me and you they are moving in speeds that rival the speed of light."

"But how can they gain an upper hand if they are that fast?"

"With an Kekkai Genkai like the Byakugan, they are actually moving in slow motion. So they can calculate their next move before it happens."

"Whoa. That's so cool!" Naruto was even more impressed at Hinata's growth. "Go Hinata!"

Hinata and Hanabi seemed evenly matched until Hanabi got Hinata to turn around then she attacked. Suddenly Hanabi flew back as her body skidded along the ground. Hinata stood in a stance with her left palm aimed at Hanabi.

Hiashi was surprised at Hinata's move. "Neji was that….."

Neji nodded. "Yes Uncle. Hinata knows the Air Palm technique."

Naruto scratched his head. "Air Palm technique?"

Tetsuo spoke up to answer Naruto's question. "It's a powerful move that allows you to exert chakra from the chakra points in the palm of your hand to attack your opponent. It's like pushing the air to hit your opponent head on."

"Alright Hinata! You're winning!"

Hinata geared up to attack again. "Hyahhh!" A large burst of chakra zoomed towards Hanabi.

Hanabi dodged it as the attack crashed into the spot where Hanabi was. Hanabi ran around in a large circle and pulled out ten kunai in her hands and threw them one by one at Hinata in rapid succession.

Hinata spun and exerted chakra from her hand. "Rotation!" The large shield went up as it caught the kunai dead in its tracks. The kunai flew back into the air. "Nice try little sis."

"Hmph, don't get cocky Hina!" Hanabi raised up her hands revealing tiny strings tied around her fingertips to the kunai, but you could barely see them in the sunlight. Hanabi maneuvered herself to control the kunai to wrap them around Hinata and tightened a grip on her. "Gentle Fist!" The strings started to glow as the glow started it ascend from Hanabi's fingertips to around Hinata.

"_If I get hit with that then its over! Think Hinata think!_" Hinata started to spin again. "Rotation!" The rapid spinning causes the strings to tangle and swing Hanabi around the arena. Hanabi let go of the strings as she was sent flying into the ground. Hanabi landed on her right arm. She suffered a bruise on it but Hanabi paid it no attention. Hanabi put up both of her hands and aimed it at Hinata and closed her eyes. She then made hand signs and then clapped her hands together as the Byakugan bulged in her eyes. "Ninja Art: Eternal Darkness Jutsu!" Immediately it started to get pitch black dark all over the arena and Hanabi was nowhere to be found.

Naruto frantically looked around. "Where did she go?"

Tsunade folded her arms. "The odds are in her favor now, The Byakugan can't exactly see through pitch black darkness all that well. Now it's a Cat and Mouse game. Hanabi can do anything to Hinata now because she knows she can't see through it."

Hinata scanned the entire area but all she saw was darkness everywhere. She could barely see even with the Byakugan, five feet in front of her. Suddenly a shuriken went whizzing towards her. Hinata dodged it at the last second and suffered a cut on the left cheek. Two more came flying now, Hinata dodged both skillfully. Then another came, Hinata easily dodged that one but what she didn't notice was there was another in the shadow of the last one. It hit her square in the right thigh. Hinata grimaced in pain over it as she pulled it out.

Naruto clenched his fist. "_Crap! Hinata couldn't see the second shuriken cause it was in the shadow of the first one and since its pitch dark, shadows are impossible to spot. Hinata hang in there._"

More and more came flying at Hinata from all directions. Hinata did her best to dodge them and did a rotation whenever possible but the shurikens kept coming. Finally when it seemed like the shurikens stopped coming, another wave came towards Hinata's blind spot. Hinata noticed them but it was too late to react and do another rotation as they hit full force in the back. Hinata had a blank stare on her face as she fell to the ground bleeding profusely from the multiple wounds in her back. The darkness then dissipated as Hanabi walked up to her mortally wounded sister.

"No hard feelings Hina but I just won."

Naruto smirked, he noticed something Hanabi didn't.

Suddenly Hinata poofed into a log with the shurikens in it. A Substitution Jutsu.

Hanabi was taken by surprise as she turned around to find Hinata in the air aiming for her. Hinata lunged at Hanabi to poke out her chakra points. Hanabi shifted a bit before taking the impact. Hanabi flinched back in pain, but thankfully Hinata missed the chakra point in her left shoulder.

Hiashi was impressed by his older daughter. She had progressed further than he would've imagined. He had always known her as the timid failure that couldn't possibly have a snowball's chance in hell of being heir, but now that Hinata is gone. Hiashi coughed and looked at Naruto smiling and cheering on Hinata. "_The nine-tails boy….he has done what not one teacher in this entire village could do. He turned my daughter into a full fledged shinobi. Naruto……_" Hiashi had another coughing fit and then looked at his hand to find spots of blood on it.

Tetsuo noticed Hiashi's persistent coughing. "Are you alright Lord Hiashi?"

"Yes it's nothing Tetsuo. Don't worry about me." Hiashi lied right to Tetsuo.

Gedokuzai frowned. "_This is taking too long! If this keeps up, Hinata might actually win._"

Naruto cheered. "Get ready to eat your words Old Man! Hinata has this in the bag!"

Tetsuo rolled his eyes. Naruto was really annoying, but he did agree with Naruto. Hinata was sure to win now.

Hinata never broke her stance. Hanabi was frantic. No matter what she couldn't get a momentum changing blow on her. Hanabi closed her eyes and her mind went blank to calm herself down. Hanabi stood like that for a few minutes.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Did she fall asleep or what?"

Tetsuo spoke up. "No she's calming herself to formulate a new plan of attack."

Naruto stood up. "Hinata watch out!"

It was too late. Hanabi opened her eyes and set her Byakugan on Hinata. "Eight Trigrams: Twin Palm Strike!" Hanabi rushed Hinata head on and attacked. Hinata easily blocked it but an afterimage of Hanabi's attack caught her in the chest. Hinata flew back rolling on the ground then came to a screeching stop. Hinata clutched her chest as she panted.

"That's real lucky I missed your heart by mere centimeters but its amazing you can still stand." Hanabi closed her eyes and smirked. She then took off her headband and then tied it around her head. "You've gotten way better big sister." Hanabi pointed to her headband. "Don't hold back on me just because I'm your sister Hina."

Hinata grinned. "I don't plan to." Hinata dashed towards Hanabi to attack again.

Hanabi blocked the palm and maneuvered to the left and struck. Hinata blocked it but another afterimage popped up and struck her in the face. Hinata was running out of options quick. She couldn't get past the second attack. Hinata rushed Hanabi and this time aimed high, but Hanabi ducked it and struck at Hinata's lower abdomen. "Air Palm Technique!" The burst of chakra sent Hinata crashing into the arena wall.

Gedokuzai smirked. "It's over."

Naruto grinded his teeth. "No. I refuse to believe that!"

Tetsuo agreed with Gedokuzai. "He's right. After an attack like that taken at point blank range, it's over for Hinata-chan."

Naruto didn't lose hope. "Come on Hinata! Get up! You can do it!"

Gedokuzai sighed. "This is pathetic."

Naruto was pissed now. "What did you say!"

Neji grabbed Naruto by the jacket and pointed at Hinata. "Naruto look."

Naruto looked to where Neji pointed and smiled. Everyone else was surprised to see her still standing. Hinata was bruised all over her body with ripped clothing that dripped with blood. Hinata had her head bowed as she coughed and panted furiously. "I said I don't give up."

Hanabi was worried now. "_This is crazy. If we keep going Hinata could very well die. I don't want to kill my sister._" Hanabi looked at Hinata's wounds. The blood trickled down her arms, dripping off of her knuckles. Hanabi had a concerned look on her face.

"Why keep this up? She has no more chakra left to use against Hanabi. It's pointless to keep going." Gedokuzai asked.

"Cause when you never give up you can become stronger than you ever thought possible. I've never told of Hinata as a failure, sure she was shy and timid but she always had the guts to at least try. You may call her a failure, an outcast, a screw up or whatever, but to me she's an inspiration. She makes me want to get stronger so that I can achieve my dream of becoming Hokage. That's why she will win!" Naruto cried out his lecture.

Gedokuzai didn't say a thing but kept looking at Naruto's clenched fist. "_This kid sure is a weird one._ He looked at Hinata. "_Maybe she could win._"

Naruto put his hands to his mouth and yelled. "Hinata! Use that Jutsu we practiced all week on!"

Hinata heard Naruto's cry and smirked. "Got it!"

Hanabi had the same look of confusion on her face like everybody else. A new jutsu?

Hinata put her hands up and made up a plus sign with them. "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Another Hinata poofed up beside the original.

Everyone was caught by surprise, that was Naruto's signature jutsu.

Hinata extended her right arm, holding out her right hand as the clone began to swirl chakra around on top.

Gedokuzai's eyes widen. "Why that's the….."

Tsunade stood up shocked. "Naruto you mean to tell me you…."

Naruto smiled and giggled. "Yep! Hinata mastered it faster than I did. I mastered in a week. It took her three days! Isn't that amazing?"

Tsunade was impressed. "I can see why she could master it that quickly. With the Hyuga's Gentle fist technique, Hinata could already easily emit chakra from the palm of her hand. Then there's the matter of setting the perfect amount and controlling it which is not an easy task."

"Yeah but Hinata didn't have that much trouble with it like I did."

Everyone looked at Hinata and her clone. Hinata tightened her grip on the ball of chakra. "Rasengan! Spiral Chakra Sphere!" Hinata's Rasengan was different from Naruto's. Her Rasengan was a very colorful shade of Lavender in which Naruto's was Sky Blue.

Hinata finished making the Rasengan as it glowed a tint of violet. The clone poofed away and Hinata charged Hanabi full speed. Hanabi has never seen that technique before, but she knew it was more than just chakra compressed into a ball. Hinata then jumped up and shoved the Rasengan towards Hanabi. "Rasengan!" Hanabi quickly made a last ditch Rotation as it connected with the Rasengan. Chakra from both techniques scattered as the impact began to crush the ground surrounding them making a mini crater. Both girls struggled to gain momentum; this was the moment of truth. The two jutsu cancelled each other out causing an implosion to explode into a large cloud of dirt and debris. Naruto and the others shielded themselves from the gust of debris until it finally cleared seconds later. Naruto and the others in the crowd looked down to find to their surprise both girls sprawled out on the arena floor. They weren't moving an inch. Naruto and Neji jumped from the stands towards the two. Neji lifted up and carried Hanabi and walked to Naruto leaning towards Hinata. Hinata was bruised badly and the blood continued to drip profusely all over her body.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair. "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Hey…." Hinata was weak from the massive blood loss. "Naru...to-...Kun…..did…..did I win?"

Naruto knew it was a draw, but he couldn't tell Hinata that. It would break her heart, but he couldn't lie to her. Naruto sighed. "The match ended in a draw, but you impressed everyone here. I knew you could do it. You were amazing like always."

Hinata took a deep breath. "I guess that's all I wanted. Was the respect of my clan."

Naruto smiled and gave thumbs up. "And you totally did that! You were so awesome!"

Hinata smiled. "Oh stop Naruto you're gonna make me blush." Naruto and Hinata laughed.

After a few minutes, Tsunade used a healing jutsu on the girls to regain their strength. Hinata and Hanabi went back to wearing their headbands on their neck as they sat in the stands with Hiashi and Gedokuzai.

Hiashi stood up ready to make his decision. "Although the contest ended in a draw, I've made my decision on who is to be my successor. It's someone here who deserves it the most out of all members in the Hyuga Clan."

"If I may Lord Hiashi," Gedokuzai interrupted. "Hinata is a fine shinobi and it was wrong of me to think any different. The clan shall be glad to receive an honest heir as her."

Hiashi smiled. "Thank you Lord Gedokuzai, but she's not the successor, and neither is Hanabi."

Naruto and Gedokuzai got wide eyed. "What!!! Then who is it?"

Hiashi pointed to someone. "The person who deserves the title of leader of the Hyuga Clan is someone who wasn't even in the Main Branch in the beginning and yet he has surpassed the Main Branch completely and with his fist as gentle as his heart, I believe that Neji, my nephew should be heir."

Everyone was just shocked as Neji was. Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Gedokuzai was the most shocked of all, he started to retaliate. "But Lord Hiashi, you know the Main Branch won't stand for this! They will kill him automatically!"

"Don't you think I've thought that out!" Hiashi looked at Neji. "Neji's curse is lifted from him."

Neji instantly remembered what Hiashi meant. He took of his headband revealing that there is no longer a curse mark there.

Gedokuzai was even shocked, any more surprises and he might suffer a heart attack. "Did you do that Hiashi?"

Hiashi nodded. Naruto stepped up to Hiashi. "So wait…you already had your mind made up from the very beginning?"

Hinata held onto Naruto's arm. "Its alright Naruto. Neji is most suited for this position. Besides I much rather be a regular shinobi like you." Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and chuckled. "Oh Hinata, you're so sweet to me."

Tetsuo didn't like Naruto at all now. How Hinata could love him, he would never know. "Alright now that's all said and done, let's get to our fight shall we?"

Hinata let go of Naruto as he walked to Tetsuo and they met face to face. "Finally I've been waiting for this all day!"

Naruto and Tetsuo quickly disappeared and reappeared on the arena floor.

Hinata and the others sat down to watch the fight. Hiashi had another coughing fit as blood particles hit his hand, but paid it no attention. He wanted to see what Naruto could do and see if he was truly worthy of Hinata.

Tetsuo unsheathed both of his katanas and held them downward. His stance was similar to that of a praying mantis. "Now you shall experience the Wameng Clan's powerful sword mastery jutsu first hand!"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it towards Tetsuo. "Bring it on!"

Hinata stood up and cheered. "Go Naruto!"

Naruto wiped his nose with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry about me Hinata. I got this match in the bag! I'm just sorry you have to be my opponent Tetsuo."

Tetsuo put up his swords. "Whatever demon."

Naruto growled. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me! I know your little secret. You hold within you the Nine-Tailed Fox." Tetsuo got into a battle stance similar to that of a praying mantis ready to strike. "Show me the true power of the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Tetsuo charged Naruto head on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 11: You're the Reason I Continue to Live!

"Show me the true power of the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Tetsuo charged Naruto head on.

Naruto quickly put up his kunai and blocked the sword attack with a loud clang! Tetsuo swung his other katana towards Naruto's stomach. Naruto bent backwards as the katana swung over him. Naruto back flipped and kicked Tetsuo in the chin sending him flying backwards. Tetsuo landed on his feet as he skidded back. Naruto threw his kunai at Tetsuo which he blocked but when he looked up, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Tetsuo looked around but Naruto was very well hidden.

"So he can hide his chakra level like me huh? Very impressive from one taught by the great copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake and the Toad Master Jirayia." Tetsuo looked around, scanning the entire landscape with caution.

Naruto yelled out from all directions. "Hey! Can you find out where I am?"

Tetsuo got angry. Naruto was playing games with him. "Damn you! Where are you!"

"You have to find me first!"

Tetsuo put up his swords together. "Ninja Art: Mantis Dance!" Tetsuo closed his eyes and spun around his katanas with artful finesse as he spun around in a twirl slashing at the air for ten seconds then in a flash he put both of his katanas back into their sheaths and as they fully went in, all the leafs split off from the trees, bushes and other shrubbery hoping to reveal Naruto's hiding spot.

Naruto laughed. "Nope! I'm not hiding in the bushes! Try again!"

Tetsuo grew even angrier. "You son of a bitch! Show yourself!" Tetsuo frantically looked around until something hit him in the face at full force, it felt like a fist. "What the hell?" Tetsuo rubbed his face and grabbed a handful of dirt and slung it in front of him.

The dirt hit something invisible and it coughed. "GAH! It got into my mouth!" The jutsu was broken and Naruto was brought into plain sight.

Tetsuo smirked as he stood up. "I found you."

Naruto finished spitting the dirt out and looked at Tetsuo with a focused mindset. "I see you broke the Transparency Jutsu, I learned from Pervy Sage a few years back."

"Transparency Jutsu huh?"

Tsunade slapped her forehead and sighed. "Not that crazy jutsu again. I can't believe Jirayia actually taught him that jutsu."

Hinata was curious about this jutsu Naruto learned. "What is that Transparency Jutsu Milady?"

"The Transparency Jutsu was a technique Jirayia used to brag about since we were kids, but he only used it to spy on women in the bath houses, that perv."

Hinata blushed and wondered if Naruto ever tried that technique to spy on her. "_Nah! If he did with my Byakugan, I would have noticed._"

Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out shuriken and threw it at Tetsuo. Tetsuo quickly reacted by knocking them away with his two katanas. "That was dumb!"

"Oh yeah! Let's see you keep up the pace kid!" Naruto threw a shuriken and made a few hand signs. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Multiple shurikens appeared from that one shuriken and they whizzed towards Tetsuo.

Tetsuo had his hands full trying to block all of the shurikens without getting hit. There were so many he couldn't count them all. Tetsuo tried not to slow down or else it was all over for him. Tetsuo had to think of something to stop this seemingly endless barrage of shurikens. "Ninja Art: Wind Blade!" Tetsuo found an opening and swung in his katanas in succession and blew the shurikens back towards Naruto. Naruto noticed the shurikens new path was set for him so he ducked them quickly. "Ahhh!" Tetsuo came screaming a loud battle cry from the sky about to impale Naruto in the face. Naruto shifted his head to the left as the katanas struck the ground. Tetsuo aimed lower at Naruto's neck, but Naruto slid down to avoid it. Tetsuo swiftly keep attacking as Naruto kept dodging every attack careful not to get slashed. Soon one of the katana impaled a part of Naruto's jumpsuit cutting him a bit but it was only a flesh wound. It left him immobilized on the ground. "I got you!" Tetsuo used the other katana to finish Naruto off as it stabbed Naruto through the heart. Tetsuo smiled with joy of his fresh kill but Naruto poofed into a substitution dummy.

"Look who's the dummy now!" Naruto joked from behind Tetsuo. Tetsuo turned around and said hello to Naruto's fist yet again. Tetsuo fell on the ground a few feet away from Naruto as the katanas clanged on the hard surface beside him.

Tetsuo stood up with a bloodied lip. "I guess I should take it to the next level."

"About time you see that I'm serious."

Tetsuo connected the ends of both of his katanas and begun to twirl them in a circle going faster and faster at each repetition. "Wind Vortex Jutsu!" Tetsuo spun his katanas in a perfect circle as the wind started to pick up as dust and dirt swirled all around him. Naruto shielded himself from the flying debris. Tetsuo concentrated enough energy to blast a surge of wind infused chakra. Naruto stood his ground as it hit him full force. Naruto planted his feet firmly on the ground to endure the attack, but his feet started to slide and buckle from under him from the sheer power of the jutsu until it finally picked him up and slammed him into a tree.

Hinata stood up. "Naruto!"

Naruto seemed to be knocked unconscious from the impact. Hinata looked closely and smirked. Naruto couldn't be beaten that easily, so she kept cheering for him.

Tetsuo decided to put an end to that cheering once and for all. He held up his katanas in an X formation as flames engulfed the blades. "Pyro Destruction!" Tetsuo swiftly and quickly swung his blades as fire shot from them hitting Naruto full force setting that entire area ablaze.

Tetsuo smiled at his sudden victory, but his joy was short lived.

"Man! You're even dumber than I thought." Tetsuo turned around to find Naruto with his arms folded. "Surprised?"

Tetsuo was shocked beyond belief as he looked back to the flames and saw something poof. "Damn! It was a perfectly executed shadow-clone!"

"Well Tetsuo, it's been great fighting you but it's getting real boring so I'll just beat you now."

Tetsuo growled. His face was as red as his hair, so to speak. "I refuse to be beaten by a Genin!"

"And that's the reason you will lose!" Naruto charged Tetsuo head on.

Tetsuo waited for the perfect moment to attack and possibly take Naruto's head off. When Naruto got in range, Tetsuo slashed at him, but Naruto decked and slid up to Tetsuo and kicked him in the face with great force that made him drop his blades and fly into the air.

Naruto crouched down and made a plus sign with his fingers. "Multi-shadow clone Jutsu!" 50 clones appeared in the same position as the original. "Now it's time for my new technique, straight from Naruto's Ninja Handbook!" Naruto and his clones leapt up to the floating Tetsuo high in the air.

"I have to…" Tetsuo's eyes widen as Naruto appeared in his face.

"You said you wanted to see the power of the fox, huh? Let me show you the power without it!!" Naruto punched Tetsuo in the face sending him towards more clones.

"NA!" Five clones pummeled Tetsuo in the gut sending him flying towards more clones. "RU!" They smacked him like a tennis ball to both sides of the court. "TO!" The last wave of clones took turns kicking Tetsuo higher into the sky to when it looked like the arena was the size of an ant. Tetsuo was a bloody mess. He drooled blood and his nose bled like it sprung a leak and bruises were apparent over his body.

The real Naruto used his clones as stepping stones to catch up to the now falling Tetsuo. Another clone met Naruto and grabbed his legs as Naruto made a Rasengan in his hands. The clone then chucked Naruto with all its strength towards Tetsuo. "Ultimate Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto used the boost he got to catch up and pushed the Rasengan into Tetsuo's chest. Tetsuo pinwheeled at the impact and hurtled at incredible speed towards the ground crashing at a force that made even Tsunade shudder and turn away.

Gedokuzai couldn't believe what he saw. Naruto made short work of Tetsuo who was a Jonin. "This boy…there's more to him than the nine-tailed fox. Could he actually be the next hokage?"

The dust and smoke cleared from Tetsuo's meeting with the arena ground. Tetsuo laid badly beaten coughing up large amounts of blood. Naruto walked up to Tetsuo and looked at him, then looked at Hinata screaming her head off. "Yeah Naruto! I knew you could do it!"

Naruto put up a grin and rubbed the back of his head. "What else did you expect?"

Tetsuo looked to his right and saw one of his katanas lying there. He managed to smile as he summoned the strength to grab the handle and look at Naruot, who wasn't paying attention while he blew kisses to Hinata. Tetsuo tightened his grip and began to strike but before he could Naruto aimed a kunai at his face at point blank range.

"If you would've took another step, you would've lost an eye, KID," Naruto put away his kunai as Tsunade and the rest arrived at the scene.

Hinata ran and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "You're the best, Naruto-kun!"

"Oh stop Hinata-chan, you're gonna make me blush." Naruto picked up Hinata and twirled her in the air. Both laughed as they danced around.

Tsunade tended to Tetsuo's wounds with a healing jutsu but he was still hurting a bit cause the Rasengan inflicted damage on his insides. Tetsuo barely managed to stand up. He was so embarrassed and angry at Naruto that he wanted him dead. Tetsuo clenched his fist till his nails cut his palm and blood trickled down it. Gedokuzai patted Tetsuo's shoulder and sighed. Tetsuo looked at him with a concerned look.

"Listen to me, Tetsuo. You may have lost today but I think you gained something of great importance…"

Tetsuo had no idea what Gedokuzai meant.

Naruto walked up to Tetsuo with Hinata latched onto his arm. "Hey Tetsuo."

Tetsuo still harbored some anger towards Naruto and looked at Naruto expecting another insult but found something else-an open hand.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear. "You're a great shinobi and I can see why you're a Jonin. Maybe you and I can become friends and spar sometime?" Naruto never lost his smile.

Tetsuo was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was shake Naruto's hand. "Uhh…sure." Tetsuo saw Hinata smiling and finally realized what she saw in him. Naruto's heart of gold.

Gedokuzai whispered in Tetsuo's ear. "You gained a friend. It's been a while since you had one of those." Tetsuo smiled back at Naruto shaking his hand.

"I'll be honored to be your friend."

Hanabi walked up and hugged Naruto's neck. "Can I be your friend, too?"

Naruto couldn't breathe. Hanabi was hugging a little too hard. "Sure…no problem…"

"Really? Oh thank you! Thank you! You big cutie!" Hanabi squeezed harder.

Naruto gasped for air from Hanabi's tight grasp. His cheeks turned a light shade of blue. Hanabi giggled even harder and blushed a dark shade of pink.

Neji sighed and frowned at Hanabi's sudden crush on Naruto, but one thing was for sure. She was a lot more open than Hinata was. Neji pulled Hanabi by the collar off of Naruto. "Hanabi-chan, it's time to go home now."

Hanabi pouted and sulked, similar to like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum. "But Neji, I wanna hang with Naruto-kun!"

Neji folded his arms and a stern look ready to say NO until Naruto intervened. "Maybe next time we can hang out. That's a promise." Naruto gave Hanabi a smile.

Hanabi blushed and her eyes twinkled as she held her hands to her heart and rocked back and forth with that fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ok, I could look forward to that!" Hinata clutched to Naruto's arm and laid her head on his soft shoulder. Hanabi frowned and pouted at Hinata. "Man, Hinata, you're so lucky," Hanabi winked. "But maybe I can be the flower girl at you two's wedding."

Hinata cooed at the idea and giggled simultaneously with her little sister. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto quickly turned bashful. "It's a little early to be thinking about marriage don't you think?"

Neji snickered very loudly to try to hold back the laughter. "Not for someone who had a crush on you since the academy."

Tetsuo was curious about Neji's comment. "That long?"

Naruto sighed and pouted. He realized what a dimwit he was…again.

Tetsuo looked at his watch and freaked as he grabbed his frustration. "Oh man, it's in three minutes! I better hurry! See ya everyone!" Tetsuo dashed from the arena in a blur.

Hanabi tugged on Neji's robe to his attention. "Big cousin?"

Neji wondered what she could want now. "Yeah Hanabi?"

"Do you think you can teach me the Eight Trigrams: Eight Gates Assault technique?"

"Why that technique?"

"Because the Chunin Exams are coming up and I need a move to clinch my chances."

"Well, I don't think your ready for that technique, but I can teach you an even better jutsu."

"Well let's get to it then!"

Hanabi grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him along. Neji was taken by surprise. "What, now? But you just got out of a tough battle not too long ago."

Hanabi flashbacked to watching Hinata and Naruto training all day and night one day yesterday and they bother were outstanding today. "Yeah, but if I don't train I'll be left in the dust by Hinata. I'm sure you understand cousin."

"Ok, I get it Neji," Naruto's stomach began to growl very loudly. Naruto grabbed his stomach and looked at it. It growled at him like it was talking t him. "Oh man, I'm hungry." Naruto glared at Hinata with a devious look. "Hey Hinata, race you to Ichiraku's!" Naruto started to run.

Hinata was caught off guard and started to run after him. "Hey, no fair!"

Hiashi actually chuckled a bit, but he had yet another coughing fit. Neji immediately turns his attention to his uncle and holds him up to keep him from falling. "Uncle, are you alright?"

Hiashi just brushed it off and placed his hand on Hanabi's head. "Do not worry about me or my illness. I'm under the care of Lady Hokage, remember?"

Neji and Hanabi backed off from Hiashi.

Tsunade gently placed her hand on Hiashi's shoulder and made a fake smile hoping they would believe it. "Lord Hiashi will be under the intensive care by Konoha's top medical ninja, Special Jonin, to be exact, who specialize in these sorts of matters so there's no need to worry."

Gedokuzai looked at Tetsuo. "Well Tetsuo, isn't it time for you to go see your new Genin Squad now that you're a Jonin?"

Neji sighed very loudly.

Tsunade chuckled at the sight but Hiashi attracted her attention. "Hiashi I…"

Hiashi closed his eyes and bowed his head in complete and utter shame. "Let's get to the point Milady, how much longer do I have to live?"

Tsunade took a deep breath. She hated doing this to people, so she didn't look them in the face. "From what Shizune reported, your illness should have killed you a long time ago but amazingly you've pulled through."

"Cause my girls were all I lived for. Maybe I have been a bit hard on them but I was just trying to be more of a parent ever since they lost their mother at such a young age. But now I know my girls, Hinata…and…Hanabi are in…good hands…maybe now I…can finally…….rest…." Hiashi's breathing dramatically slowed and his vision started to blur. His knees started to buckle from under him causing him to fall on them. Hiashi started a bad coughing fit that rumbled through his chest. Blood splattered on the ground. "Tell….Neji….he will make an amazing heir to the clan….and tell Hinata and Hanabi….they were the reason I continued to live…." Hiashi fell flat on his stomach and slowly closed his eyes.

Tsunade ran to Hiashi's side and kneeled beside him and checked his neck pulse. Gedokuzai slowly walked over to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, is he…." Tsunade slowly nodded her head signaling that Hiashi is indeed dead. The somber mood filled the air as the wind ominously blew a large breeze through the entire village.

"Should we tell the others?"

Gedokuzai shook his head. "No, let's not spoil their day but I'll tell the clan their new heir and the death of Hiashi. I'll deal with Hinata and the others tomorrow."

"Ok." Tsunade and Gedokuzai looked up and saw eight birds flying overhand leaving one lone feather laying beside Hiashi's body. A sign that Hiashi had passed on to the other side.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or its second part story Shippuden which I have been keeping up with ever since it started. Kudos for me! Anyway this chapter has a lemon in it. Those who don't feel comfortable with it may skim through it and read the rest of the chapter although you may miss a very interesting tidbit in my fanfic but lemons aside give yourself a pat on the back! You're halfway done with my fanfic! We have 9 chapters before we start Uzumaki Chronicles Part Two! Hooray!**

Chapter 12: Burning Burdens

"OH SASKAY!!" Sakura dug and latched her nails deep into Sasuke's back to hold on tight. Sasuke thrusted and thrusted again and again, going deeper and harder at each repetition. Sasuke leaned further down while in the missionary position till he reached Sakura's left breast and licked gingerly around her areola driving her wild. Doing this, Sakura couldn't hold back her inhibitions anymore. Her inner self agreed. "Cha! You make it so damn good Sasuke-kun! Harder! Harder!" Sasuke then tickled her nipple with his tongue making her moan uncontrollably, and then he clamped down on it hard. Sakura yelped scraping her nails on his perfectly chiseled back. Sakura matched her hip movement with his thrusting rhythm and panted. Sasuke seemed relentless as the two moaned and panted in each other's embrace. He was deeply immersed within her completely drenched and tight pussy. Sasuke sucked and licked her nipple till he started to gnaw and gnash on the fully erect nipple. Sakura started to tear up from this blissful and lustful pain. She grabbed Sasuke by the head and pulled him in for a hot, steamy passionate kiss. Her tongue forced its way into Sasuke's mouth. Their tongues wrapped and intertwined around each other in their fiery passion.

"Sakura-chan……I'm…."

Sakura put her finger to Sasuke's mouth to silence him. "I already know. I am too. Let's cum together!"

Sasuke couldn't believe the naughty side to Sakura. He hasn't seen this before but he kinda liked it. No he loved it. He obediently nods and thrusts a few more times before he and Sakura release as the two juices hit each other. Sasuke rolled over onto his side of the bed and panted hard, exhausted from passionately making love to Sakura. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep as did he.

Sasuke and Sakura had made so much noise, they kept up their neighbor all night, and unfortunately their neighbor was Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi knew they moved in beside him to gain a personal relationship not only as shinobi but fellow citizens of Konoha. He had to make the best of it, so he decided to wear a black pair of fuzzy earmuffs to block the noise since all the buildings in the Leaf Village are built so close together and when you had good hearing like you did, who wouldn't wear earmuffs? Now he slept soundly without a care in the world.

Dawn arrived several hours later. It has been 3 days since the passing of Hyuga Clan leader Hiashi Hyuga. Everyone felt the somber mood in the air. They knew what today was. It was a day that no one was fond of. Sakura awoke with a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. That same feeling that stayed with her after that eerie nightmare at the hospital 2 weeks ago. It stayed with her ever since then. Sakura stared at her hands as if they were at fault. "What's happening to me? This ominous feeling like I'm going to die at any given moment." Sakura was brought back to earth when she noticed Sasuke coming out of the shower and putting on the formal black funeral attire which was a white tee and a black long sleeved robe. They haven't worn these things since the third hokage's funeral.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's green eyes filled with concern and sadness. "What's up with you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly shook off the feeling she had, trying not to be a burden to Sasuke and just smiled. "Oh nothing, I'm just still a little tired from last night you bad boy."

Sasuke turned his attention back to his clothes as he buttoned up his robe and zipped up his black pants. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked at Sakura's pitiful attempt at lying. "You know, you're a really horrible liar, Sakura. I can read you like a book."

Sakura was a little baffled how he knew she was lying but it was futile to squabble with Sasuke. Sakura felt cornered. She had no choice but to tell him as the sad look returned on her face. "Sasuke, the truth is I'm nervous about our mission tomorrow."

"Nervous?" Sasuke put on his ninja shoes.

She bowed her head in disgrace as she held her stomach, feeling that darkness swell up inside her at the pit of her stomach like butterflies only that these butterflies were agitated hornets. "Ever since that day at the hospital, I've been having this weird feeling that I just can't shake and its giving me the creeps about this whole thing."

Sasuke sat down beside Sakura and tied on his black headband. "It's nothing we can't overcome. Together we can do this. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Sasuke joked at that comment meaning Sakura had been hounding him for years and now that she's got him here's your chance to prove yourself. Sasuke kissed her large forehead and stood up. "Come on and get dressed, Naruto must be waiting for us by now."

Those words inspired Sakura and the feeling seemed to disappear as she jumped outta bed and hugged Sasuke by the neck. "Ok Saskay-kun!"

"That's the Sakura I know. As Naruto would say…." Sasuke transforms into an exact replica of his teammate and sounded just like him. "I'll protect you no matter what. That's my nindo, my ninja way! Believe it!" Sasuke transforms back to normal and cracks up laughing. Sakura couldn't help but laugh too.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street with Neji and Hanabi, all fully dressed at Konoha Tea Avenue. Naruto fixed the headband on his head and noticed the emotionless faces on Hinata and the others. '_Poor Hinata, Neji and Hanabi. They must be taking it pretty hard. I wish I could help them'_" Naruto didn't know what to say though. He wasn't very good at breaking the ice, so he kept quiet until he saw three familiar kids in front of him. Naruto flagged them down, waving his hands in the air. "Hey! Konohamaru! Udon! Moegi! Over here!"

The trio turned around to see Naruto grinning from ear to ear like always. Moegi waved back and smiled. "Hey! Long time no see Naruto-kun!" Udon wiped his snotty nose like always then waved. "Hello Naruto." Konohamaru waved but the younger Hyuga sibling caught his eye. Konohamaru tried to greet his old friend but his attention was drawn to the beautiful Hanabi. Konohamaru elbowed Moegi to get her attention as he whispered to her. "Mo, who's she?"

Moegi was reluctant to answer at first but opened up. "That's Hanabi……she was in our graduating class if you could remember."

Konohamaru struggling deep inside himself to try and talk to Hanabi but his bashfulness didn't allow him to. His palms started to sweat a little as his heart pounded a beat in his chest loud enough for him to hear. Konohamaru gulped a ton of spit and sucked up his shyness and decided to break the ice a little. "Hey Hanabi, how are you today?"

'Smooth there, Konohamaru' Naruto thought sarcastically at Konohamaru's attempt to break the tension and flirt with Hanabi. Moegi only slapped her forehead.

Hanabi only shrugged, not even glancing at Konohamaru's way or anyone for that matter. She only looked at her own two feet as they were compelled to continue walking. She hasn't said a single word since her father's death, as she just buried her emotions deep in her heart. She didn't want to cry and show how weak she was in front of her friends and family. 'Father…' Konohamaru heeded the cold and somber glare in Hanabi's eyes. That feeling of hopelessness, the feeling that maybe you could've done something to prevent it. The person you hold near and dear to your heart is dead and there's nothing you can do about. Konohamaru recognized that feeling well, it wasn't long ago that his grandfather, Sarutobi died. Konohamaru felt the warmness of tears in his eyes and turned from everyone to wipe them away. He looked at Hanabi and noticed she didn't have an ounce of sadness in her eyes. She harbored deep respect for her father but teenage angst is a bitch. Konohamaru felt disturbed by this. Holding in your emotions wasn't healthy; at least that's what Iruka-sensei said. 'Poor Hanabi…..I…'

Naruto and the others arrived at the doleful funeral site atop the ninja academy, where all ninja got their start and this is where it ends as well. Everyone gathered in rows and columns of one another with Naruto and his friends in the front row. The gathering was perfectly organized like it was rehearsed. The coffin was long and amazingly sturdy enough to withstand pounds and pounds of dirt, which was a morbid thing to think about. A picture frame sat upon the dark brown coffin with a picture of Hiashi in his younger years with a type of scowl on his face, but with a heart of gold if you look close enough.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Kohaki, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino and their senseis along with Iruka, Jirayia and Tsunade stood in order one by one in the front row, showing total respect to Hiashi. The Hyuga clan members stood behind them, Main and Branch member alike. All were grieving for their fallen leader of the household, but sucked up their sniffles and waterworks in order to say their final goodbyes. One by one everyone placed a snow white sweet pea flower near the picture frame. The sweet pea meant "Memories, delicate and fragile like a human soul". This tradition was one to show great respect for the dearly departed.

Suddenly rain slowly started to drip down from the heavens as if the angels themselves were crying. People started to put on their hoods to protect themselves from the drizzle, but Hinata and the others let it trickle down their faces as if to cleanse their souls.

Soon it was Hinata's turn to place a flower and say her final goodbye, Naruto walked with her to support her. He held her hand very tightly, never letting go. It was apparent to everyone their deep love for each other as the display of affection made them feel a little better, besides Naruto and Hinata would make a cute baby together and it would be the next in line to the Hyuga household. Ino giggled at the thought of a cute baby, Naruto and Hinata would make, I mean Naruto's kinda cute and Hinata was the most beautiful girl in Konoha, who wouldn't hope for a cute kid?

Naruto watched Hinata's expression as it changed dramatically from emotionless to heart-breaking as tears rolled down her face but it mixed with the rain. Hinata placed down a feather, a light brown hawk feather. Naruto tilted his head, puzzled that she would place down a feather. "Hinata-chan? Why the feather?"

Hinata sniffled and wiped her face of the trailing tears then she cleared her throat to prepare to speak. "Well…Na.Naruto-kun, father always said that the sky's never the limit. Dreams don't fade when you're a bird, flying high and touching the sky, flying free to accomplish its dreams. I'm glad he got to see me fight and see how strong I've gotten. I wonder if he's happy with whom I've become?" More tears rolled down.

Naruto at that moment lifted up Hinata's head towards him so that she could see the huge smile on his face. "I think he's very proud of you," Naruto kissed her forehead. Hinata blushed a pinkish tint on her cheeks, she wasn't expecting that kiss. Naruto opened his arms to Hinata welcoming her embrace. "Nothing wrong with crying when you're happy. He's in a better place and he left this entire village for you to protect with your heart just as he did, if that isn't love then I don't know what is. Why if I didn't know better he's probably watching you right now, hoping the best for you." That only made Hinata cry even more, but they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Hinata buried her face in Naruto's chest and cried hard. Naruto cradled her and stroked her head to comfort. "There, there, let it all out. It's ok." Naruto took Hinata back to their spot in the crowd.

Konohamaru followed suit as did Hanabi and walked back to their places. Hanabi not making a sound, not shedding a single tear, keeping her emotionless expression throughout the entire time. Konohamaru peered into those non-blinking eyes, those pupil less eyes. Konohamaru couldn't take it anymore, she was destroying herself in the inside and he never felt so helpless. He just closed his eyes to hide the pain and grabbed Hanabi's wrist pulling her into a giant hug, laying her head onto his shoulder. His hold was so gentle, gentle enough to sleep in. Hanabi madly blushing tomato red on her face, she was in the embrace of a guy she barely knew.

"It must hurt doesn't it? Watching a loved one be there for you one day and gone the next. I know that feeling all too well." His voice was so powerful yet gentle and soft in its whisper.

Hanabi tightly clenched Konohamaru's robe and tried to hold the tears back with all her might. "But why….why does it have to hurt?"

"It's not your fault, it's a way to let go and be a better person in the process. I mean just look at me…"

Konohamaru's words caused Hanabi to look at his face for the first time. At first she was shocked to see her father's smiling face, but she blinked and saw Konohamaru's smile instead. A tear trickles from her eye. 'Father, I understand now, you sent him to protect me didn't you? He has a smile like you do……….father' The tears rolled down uncontrollably. Her bottom lip began to quiver as all the pain seem to flow out like a mad river. She buried her face in Konohamaru's chest which muffled her loud cries. Konohamaru cradled her head as a tear came from his eye as well.

"Be strong Hanabi for I'm always watching you and your sister…….oh and tell Naruto I'm watching him too. He better not hurt my Hinata or else I'm coming for him!" Hiashi's spirit spoke to Hanabi. Hanabi can only smile as a weight was lifted off of her. A burden she didn't carry anymore but Naruto-kun better not mess up or its his ass. Hanabi snuggled Konohamaru as the rain stopped falling as the same bird from before flew above dropping a rose at Naruto's feet.

Naruto noticed it and looked around confused. 'Who could've dropped this? Weird….' Naruto carefully picked it up, mindful of its sharp thorns and showed it to Hinata. "Look at what I found."

Hinata looked at it just as confused as Naruto was. "A rose? Out here? Weird…"

"I know! I said that too….." Finally it clicked with Naruto. "You don't think….."

Hinata realized what he meant and couldn't help but smile. "I think Father is giving his blessing to you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and handed the rose to Hinata. "Well, that's great to know. I wonder what would've happened if I didn't receive his blessing?" And at that moment the bird lands white crap on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto deeply frowned at the sight of it and everyone spreading out from him. "I just had to ask didn't I?" Hinata fell over laughing her ass off.

A couple of hours later, after everybody said their last goodbyes, Naruto and Hinata stood at the bottom of the Ninja academy waiting for Grandma Tsunade who told them to meet there after Naruto cleaned up. Naruto folded his arms and tapped his foot out of impatience. Tsunade was just as absentminded to time just like Kakashi. "Where the heck is Grandma! She told us to wait here and we've been standing here for 15 minutes already."

Hinata placed her arms onto his shoulders and kissed his lips lightly to gain his full attention. "Just have a little patience, Naruto-kun. Lady Hokage will show up."

"Ok if you say so Hinata-chan." Naruto and Hinata entered another one of their passionate liplocks as Naruto cradled Hinata's curves. Tsunade tapped her foot on the ground waiting for them to notice her. When that wasn't possible, a vein bulged in her left temple that twitched.

"Ahem…."

Failed attempt number one.

"Ahem!!"

Number two…..

"Hey look! I've got ramen!"

Strike three, y'er out!

"Goddamn it!" Tsunade got Naruto by the collar and pulled him from Hinata. "Jeez Naruto! I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice at all." Naruto spoke in a sarcastic tone.

That vein bulged bigger.

"Do you want to make it two funerals today?"

Naruto backed off cause he knew Tsunade was completely serious. "Ok ok calm down Granny! What is it?"

Tsunade sighed to calm herself down and began to explain to them what was so important.

"It's about your S-rank mission tomorrow, there has been some changes."

Hinata was curious as to what these changes were. "What kind of changes, Lady Hokage?"

"Well since the Chunin Exams are coming up, we are going to be a little short staffed in Jonin so I'm afraid Kakashi can not join you for he has a new team to instruct."

Naruto was deeply disappointed. He looked at Tsunade with a bit of hurt in his eyes. "So now what?"

"Well Gaara can't accompany you either for the Kazekage has to attend the Chunin Exams as well and Temari and Kankuro are working as ambassadors for Suna, but I have a plan."

"What plan Grandma?"'

"Your shinobi skills have certainly improved over six years. I saw proof of that the other day."

Naruto grew a smug look on his face. "Tell me something I don't know."

Tsunade folded her arms and smirked. "Well well since you're so confident in your abilities, you, Sasuke and Sakura each get to lead a three man squad."

Naruto clenched his fists and jumped up for joy. "Awesome!" Naruto was totally psyched. "I want Hinata in my squad!"

"Alright, calm down since your little display of affection in front of everyone at the funeral," Naruto and Hinata blushed and twiddled their fingers remembering that. "You get Hinata and her team."

Naruto hugged Hinata from behind, just full of joy. "Yay! I have my own squad…..wait…." Naruto then grew a blank stare then frowned and bowed his head when he realized something. "But I'm not a Chunin. So I can't be a squad leader." Naruto was heartbroken when he remembered he was still a Genin.

Tsunade put her hands on her hips and grinned in Naruto's face. "Who says? You proved to not only me but to two members of the Hyuga household, former leaders no doubt that you're more than able to skip Chunin and go straight to Jonin level but circumstances preventing, I'll just promote you to Chunin status."

Naruto was speechless, he couldn't believe what Tsunade was saying. Naruto's eyes was as wide as grapefruits. "Me….Chunin?"

Tsunade tilted her head and giggled. "Yep! You heard me! I hereby promote you, Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves to the rank of squad leader. Congratulations! You're a Chunin now!"

Jubilation struck Naruto as he couldn't help but hug Tsunade by the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Grandma Tsunade! You're the best!"

Tsunade blushed pink under her eyes. "Ok calm down Naruto. It's my job, I'm the Hokage remember?"

Naruto quickly let go of Tsunade and clenched his left fist with a renewed fire in his eyes. "Yeah and now I'm step closer to becoming Hokage myself!"

Hinata smiled, she was just as happy as he was. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Ooh! Let's go celebrate down a Shushuya! Dinner's on me!" Hinata ran ahead and gained a head start like Naruto does her.

Naruto ran after her. "Hey no fair! You cheated!" Naruto and Hinata ran off laughing in the distance, splashing in puddles of water from the rain, just like the kids they were deep inside.

The bird that carried the rose flew up above flying high into the sky as an image of Hiashi leaning against the sun watching with his brother Hizashi.

**Note: There are eight chapters left now! I'm happy that I made it this far. And at the request of one of my friends, I'm currently in the works of another NaruHina Fanfic. This is one is more fluff and cute than this one, so it will appeal to more people. You'll see an chapter of it soon. Go check it out when you get the chance! nn **


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer Time

**Disclaimer Time!**

**(Silence)**

**That's it!**

**Naruto: You didn't say anything!**

**NaruToken: Ever heard that silence speaks volumes?**

**(Cricket chirps then stops)**

**NaruToken: Exactly. To the Fanfic! Oh and theres a lemon in this one as well!**

Chapter 13: Metamorphosis! Departure! A Big Problem!

Naruto was bored outta his mind. Hinata couldn't spend the night with him in his arms and that made him anxious for tomorrow, for when they would leave again. He would go visit her in the middle of the night, and sneak into her bedroom, but there were two things wrong with that plan.

Neji would kill me!!

Neji would kill me!!

Naruto sighed with boredom in his tone. "Damn it's so boring!" Naruto got up in his green boxers, wearing no shirt and went to his room bookcase and started to read one of Pervy's books, Make Out Tactics. He was old enough to read it and what else would he do in this time span?

Naruto opened the first page and read it as the words started to flow out from the page. Naruto read and read and read and read and read. It was highly interesting and fun. "Man, this book is going to turn me into Kakashi-sensei or worse! Ebisu!" Naruto laughed so hard at the joke he just made, rolling all over the floor hugging his gut, because it hurt so bad, but he couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes of laughter, Naruto finally closed the book and thought about Kakashi.

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei has this book? Well it hasn't been released yet so I would think no. I'll give it to him as a present." Naruto smiled as he put the book in his backpack, all prepared to ship off for tomorrow.

Naruto decided to play the new game system he got for his birthday thanks to Iruka-sensei. He played online on the highly popular game "Ninja Warrior." And went up against numerous guys, but was finally taken down in an embarrassing fashion but someone who's gamer tag was Gentle Fist Fighter. Naruto was skeptical about that name and raised his eyebrow. "Gee I wonder who that could be?" Naruto thought for sure that was Neji.

Meanwhile…..

"Achoo!" Neji wiped his nose as he walked from the bathroom and saw Hanabi's room flashing with strange lights. He popped his head in and saw Hanabi jumping up and down for joy. "Hanabi? Isn't it your bedtime?"

Hanabi got wide eyed with fear and quickly turned around to plead her case. "But Big cousin! I just beat Kitsune-Man in the finals!"

"Doesn't matter. Go to sleep."

Hanabi sulked and turned the game off. "You're no fun, cousin." Hanabi obediently listened and went to bed. Hanabi used her Byakugan to spy from behind the covers at Neji, waiting for him to leave so she can continue playing. She was crafty like that.

Neji scratched his head, shuffling the thought in his head at name. '_Kitsune-Man??_' Neji left Hanabi's room and then stopped at his room, then contemplated again. 'That couldn't be……..'

Meanwhile……..again

"Achoo!!" Naruto rubbed his nose, wiping up the snot from that sneeze. "Someone must be talking about me. Hinata-chan must be a dirty girl." Naruto giggled all evil like and blushed at the thought of Hinata's body.

Naruto frowned as he looked outside; it was raining cats and dogs out there. "Man, this is so boring!" Naruto looked at his alarm clock and it read 1 a.m.. "You're kidding me right! It's only been an hour! Gah!" Naruto felt backwards, clutching his head and pulling his hair, about to go insane. "Come on! Be noon already!" Naruto laid on his bed out of his window again. At that moment he saw a shooting star. He fell out of his bed onto his face and scurried to the window pressing his face against the cold glass. "That was a shooting star! What should I wish for?" Naruto thought long and hard, till he finally made a decision. Something that he wanted really bad and was his favorite thing in the world.

"Ding-dong!" Went his doorbell.

Naruto looked back at his door. Had his wish come true? He ran to his door and thrust it open and gasped happily. In front of Naruto was a piping hot, good-looking, mouth-watering, beautiful specimen that just glowed in the dark, begging for Naruto to take it and take advantage of it. Naruto drooled a lot as he picked up a giant bowl of ramen big enough to feed Choji if it could. Naruto looked around and spotted no one around to claim it so he quickly took into his house and gobbled it down. "Oh well! Finders Keepers!" Naruto had eaten all the ramen and licked the bowl clean of the broth. He was so full that his stomach bulged and he couldn't move on his bed. "Oh I'm so fu….zzzZZZ" Naruto passed out and fell asleep quickly on his mattress.

"**Kid! Kid! I need to talk to you quick!**"

Naruto only rolled on his bed, not paying attention to what Kyuubi had to say. "Go away."

"**But it's serious! You need to listen!"**

"Not interested. Save it for later, right now I want to sleep."

"**But….**" Naruto cut Kyuubi off from his subconscious.

Naruto grinned in his sleep as he visualized Hinata naked. All darkness crept up in Naruto's stomach as he slept.

"_Hey Hinata-chan. Wanna have some fun?_" _Naruto walked towards Hinata who only nodded. "Ok then let's get started."_

_Hinata laid her arms on Naruto's shoulders and kissed him so forcefully that it compelled them to fall on the bed together. Naruto began to explore her body with his hands, stroking her smooth and unflawed skin. It all felt so real, like it was really happening. Naruto lifted up Hinata's shirt and began to kiss her navel, causing her to giggle._

"_Naruto-kun, stop it. That tickles." She knew very well, she didn't want it to stop. She hoped for this day even since they were kids._

_Naruto purred as he kissed her body, going lower and lower at each kiss, till he finally reached her violet panties with a yellow star in the stitching. He looked at them and purred again as he saw a damp spot on her panties. He growled seductively. "Someone is very happy." He then proceeded to pull down her panties and seductive smile on his face._

_Hinata couldn't believe what was happening, she quickly got objective. "Naruto-kun what are you doing!" But it was too late as he completely got them off and flung them onto the floor. He smiled and kissed Hinata on the lips and went down the pretty pink slit between her legs. _

"_Something I should've done a long time ago. I'm sorry I ever made you wait. That was dumb of me. I'll never again deny your desires." Naruto licked the pink folds of Hinata's pussy causing her to shudder and moan at the feeling of his wet and warm tongue. She impulsively grabbed Naruto's head and gripped his hair as she used her free hand to feel herself, grabbing her breast and moaning loudly in desire. Each time he licked, her body would squirm. He went a little higher when he noticed and erect little nub and started to lick it._

_Hinata got wide eyed and fully alert as she realized what Naruto was licking. "No Naruto-kun. Not there!"_

_Naruto started to suck on her clit and played around with it with his tongue causing her to moan louder and faster, most of his hair was in her hands as she gripped it tighter. A tomato red blush appeared on her cheeks as she panted trying to catch her breath, but Naruto was relentless. He didn't stop, but instead starting to gently gnaw on it as he gripped Hinata's legs tighter. His fully hardened member protruded through his boxers, demanding instant attention. His urges soon took over as his eyes turned into red irises with long black slits. "Hinata, I want to make it up to you, for ignoring your feelings all these years. Why I was so dense I'll never know. You make me happy and now I want to make you happy." Naruto slowly growled as he got down on all fours like a fox, just hovering over Hinata with a massive hard-on as his whiskers darkened and his canines grew into fangs. He intertwined his fingers with Hinata as he kissed her neck and she moaned in his ear which only made him more unforgiving. He bit Hinata on the neck and licked the spot where he bit. Hinata was in pure bliss._

_Naruto's voice deepened as more of the fox features where apparent. "Hinata, I want to be inside you!" Naruto spread apart Hinata's legs and entered her, shuddering at the warm feeling. He didn't ask if he was hurting her, like the real Naruto would. He was too lost in his primitive urges to even care. He softly growled as he went even further causing Hinata to yelp in pain and her nails went deep into Naruto's back. The pain felt too good; in fact he didn't want it to end. Or he never wanted it end in the first place._

"**Kid! Wake up!**" Kyuubi was back. He sounded worried.

Naruto quickly awoke to a giant pool of sweat all over himself. His bed was completely soaked and he had a monster hard-on. Naruto felt weird inside as he slowly got out of bed and almost fainted getting out. He grimaced in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. The sun shone just behind the horizon behind his window, it was apparently morning time. Naruto slowly crawled to a corner of his room and yelled in pain as the sealing mark on his stomach glowed red and then back to black. The markings started to spin going faster and faster at each rep. Naruto never felt a pain this great, he thought he was going to die right there.

"AAAHHH!! What's happening to me?" Naruto asked Kyuubi since he was the cause of this problem. Naruto started to get woozy from the pain and felt like he was going to faint at any given moment.

"**You're evolving kid, but you can't contain all of my power within your body. That seal is all that keeps you from dying right now.**"

Naruto clutched his dresser and tried to pull himself up, but the pain was too great. He felt so weak, no stamina at all, maybe he was going to die after all. "What do I do to stop…the…p..pain!" Naruto could barely finish his sentence because he was in so much pain.

"**Well it's like PMS for women. You will experience constant cramps, bloating, mood swings, migraines, and sometimes the charka network won't respond unless you expend lots and lots of chakra or else it builds up and destroys your body. Aside from fighting, there is another way to expend chakra and stamina.**" The fox grinned from ear to ear. "**And you already beat me to the punch, thinking about it.**"

Naruto then knew what he had to do, because he already dreamt about it. In order to stay alive until the metamorphosis was over. He would have to screw Hinata. "Shit, fox. Look at the predicament you put me in. What do you expect me to say to her? Oh hey nice day Hinata, oh by the way in order to stop from exploding into millions of pieces, me and you have to screw constantly until it's over." Naruto mulled that over, sarcastically.

Kyuubi frowned at Naruto's sarcasm. "**Don't joke around! We can both die from this! Don't make this my problem!**"

Naruto didn't fell like keeping up this quarrel any longer. He had to expend the fox's chakra somehow, but how at this time of night? He slowly got up still clutching his stomach, feeling mega queasy and drowsy he walked to the roof of his apartment and made a cross-shape with his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made a ton of clones that stacked ontop of each other until the pile started to sway back and forth. Naruto dispelled the clones feeling emptiness in the pit of his stomach as he finally passes out on his roof, as the breeze blew on his unconscious body like a hand cradling its newborn child.

Naruto awoke several hours later as the sun shone up above, and it didn't take him long to realize what had transpired. He quickly jumped up not feeling any pain as he ran back inside, looking at his alarm clock as it read, "12:06 p.m." Naruto freaked out as he stumbled over to his dresser and quickly got dressed in his old orange and blue jumpsuit with the white collar, which was a bigger size for him. Naruto lifted up his heavy backpack and locked his apartment door behind him and ran like a bat outta hell towards the Leaf Village entrance. With both arms extended behind him and head cocked ahead, he picked up speed and nearly ran over a few people in the process. "Oh fuck me! I'll late!"

"**Remember what I said, kid.**"

"Yeah yeah I get it! I'll explain to Hinata later." Naruto kept running then he jumped up ontop of a building choosing the high ground as a new path as he could see the entrance not that far away. "Almost there!" Naruto jumped up over a tall building and ran across the top of the roof before taking a leap off the edge down to the entrance. Sasuke and the others were waiting in their old attire back when they were Genin just for old time's sake, tapping their feet at Naruto, expecting an explanation for his tardiness.

"Now I know what you guys are thinking. Why am I late? Well…….you see I had something to deal with. It was a matter of life and death. Seriously!" Naruto hoped that would be enough and he wouldn't have to explain his primal "urges"

"Like what?" Sasuke bugged Naruto. "That can't be all."

'_Sasuke, you asshole. Don't make me say it. Not here in front of everyone._' Naruto had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Sakura sighed as she turned around with her backpack and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "It doesn't matter; Master Jirayia has something to give us."

Hinata hugged Naruto from behind and kissed his cheek. "Oh Naruto-kun, I so missed you in my arms last night."

Naruto blushed pink and cleared his throat, as he prepared to tell Hinata, everything that went down a few hours ago.

"**C'mon kid, Hurry up! It won't be long before the urges come back and its time for you to 'release' or else do you like to have cramps, bloat and have an addiction to chocolate then exploding?**"

'Shuddup! I'm doing it!' Naruto then turned his attention back to Hinata. "Uhhh Hinata? I have something important to tell you, but it's going to sound really silly and weird, so bear with me please?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side as she let go of Naruto and looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well……I have a problem with Kyuubi. It's uhhh time to mature and there are things that need to be done and I'm not sure if there's anyway around it, but it involves you and me and I really need your help in helping me deal with it, but it just seem so wrong and I just……" Hinata put her finger to Naruto's lips to stop his rambling and beating around the bush tactics.

"Naruto-kun, what is it? You can tell me." Her hand stroked Naruto's face so gently it made him melt.

Naruto felt the "urges" coming on now, but losing control in a public area was not a good idea. '_Crap! I need a distraction right now!!_'

Jirayia then poofed atop a giant toad with something in his hands as he began to rant out his entrance motto. "It is I, the toad mountain sage of Mt. Miyobuki! Here to deliver the goods to all the darling chickies and young males of Konohagakure Village!"

Naruto sighed and wiped the sweat from his head "Man Pervy Sage, I have never been so happy to see you in my life!" Naruto and the others gathered around Jirayia as the toad poofed away.

Jirayia handed Naruto a stone artifact and folded his arms. "Ok you guys, that artifact the Anbu Black Ops found a few months ago. It's crucial to finding the Infamous Village Hidden in the Heavens."

Naruto twirled around the round stone artifact with a strange symbol on it, kinda looks like a primitive map. "Looks like a map…." Naruto looked on the back and it had words on it. "and an inscription on it."

Sakura snatched it herself, curious about this discovery and read the markings. "Despite great danger, all those who have calm minds and pure hearts may pass. With power comes amazing responsibility, all those who are descendents of the 8 legendary clans, stand up to your destiny and be the saviors of the new world. Our world, but first you must search the lands for the three keys connected to the heavens. One hidden in the stars, one where it nevers stops raining, and the last where it takes refuge in the clouds."

"What does it mean?" Neji asked rubbing his chin. "7 legendary clans and what's with the riddle at the end?"

Jirayia decided to take this moment to show his intellectual side as he looked all smug and stuck up. "Well that's what you guys are here for this mission. We have the Uchiha Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Hyuga Clan, Akimichi Clan, Haruno Clan, Nara Clan, Aburame Clans and Uzumaki Clans"

Naruto leaned to Pervy's face with pure interest. "Uzumaki Clan! You mean I can find them there?!"

"Whoa! Cool your horses, Naruto. It says the next generations of chosen ones are needed to stand up their destinies. For all we know, the Uzumaki can all be extinct without a trace."

Naruto frowned and bowed his head. "Oh…."

Jirayia patted Naruto's head to console him. "But it is the place where your heritage comes from, where your entire heritage comes from and with it; you can protect the ones most precious to you." He held out a better drawn map than the artifact.

Naruto took the map and looked at it. "Alright team! Let's go!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar as he tried to walk off. "Wait, you idiot! We have to figure out the riddle first!"

Sasuke folded his arms and pondered. "It's easy really, we have to go to the three shinobi villages it specifies and find these keys they speak of."

"That's right. The Hidden Star Village, the Hidden Rain Village, and the Hidden Cloud Village. Thus the riddle is solved."

Naruto scratched his head, really confused. "What?"

Hinata helped him out. "Get it? Stars are in Heaven, which look down on the Clouds and it Rains."

Naruto looked at Hinata like he just had an epiphany. "Oh! Who knew you were so smart Hinata!" Hinata blushed.

Lee spoke out from the group. "So that explains the whole splitting us up into three teams then, to cover our ground and progress with our mission much faster."

Kakashi poofed up in a cloud of leaves fixing his headband. "That's correct Lee. Naruto will take Hinata, Kiba and Shino as team leader to the Star Village to the south." Naruto hugged Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, happy he got them and to be team leader. "Sakura will act as team leader to Shikamaru, Choji and Ino as they head to the Rain Village to the west." Sakura was pumped to prove herself this time around. "And Sasuke will be squad leader to Lee, Tenten and Neji as they go on ahead before the others at the rendezvous point at the Hidden Cloud Village before moving on north to find the Hidden Heaven Village." Sasuke smirked at his team.

"They don't call it a hidden village for nothing you guys. Ever since it's disappearance over 200 years ago, no one has been able to find it and about Madara….." Jirayia paused his sentence as he looked at Naruto fill with hatred when he mentioned that name. Jirayia placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down. "Naruto, if you run into him…."

"No Pervy Sage! When I run into him, I'll rip him a new one!"

"Naruto I understand how you feel but promise me one thing. The jutsu we practiced those six years. Don't use it unless you really have to. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jirayia-sensei." Naruto calmed down and frowned.

Kakashi stepped in to the conversation. "Now if it gets too dangerous, retreat if you have to. Other than that, you are no longer little children, what you do from here is entirely all up to you."

The gang all nodded their acknowledging Kakashi's words as they all turned around with their supplies and dashed off in the distance with their heads forward and arms propelled behind them.

Jirayia stood beside Kakashi and sighed. "I'm actually beginning to believe that they can do it, don't you Kakashi?" Jirayia looked as Naruto came back reaching in his pouch and pulled out a book.

"Oh yeah! Here you go Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's eye glittered with excitement and joy as he snatched the book away and opened it as a ray of light emitted from it. "It's Make Out Tactics! This doesn't arrive in stores till next week! Thanks Naruto!" Kakashi then quickly poofed away in a cloud of leaves.

"C'mon Naruto! We have to get going!" Said Kiba from up ahead.

"Coming! See ya God-dad!"

Jirayia smiled as that caressed his heart a little as he kinda hated to see Naruto go. Naruto left and caught up with the others. Jirayia sighed as he looked at Naruto's smiling face and he kinda did a resemblance to Minato in him. "Oh Minato if only you can see your son now. He's becoming a man and soon he will face his destiny. Who knows? Maybe he will follow in your footsteps, but until then I've got research to do!" Jirayia pulled out a telescope and giggled as he ran off to the women's bath house.

From atop the Village walls stood five shadowy figures, looking down menacingly. It was Madara and some new friends of his. "Oh you don't know how right you are, Jirayia."

Itachi looked at the three other men, Mizuno Naoki a red head individual with a line through his Rain Village headband, Nikkei Tomoyuki, a short brunette girl who looks like a kid at first but is actually 30 and has a line through her Cloud Village headband and the biggest one of them all, Monosaka Tomoharu, with long flowing silver hair and green eyes, he doesn't have a headband. Itachi only nodded to them and they spread out in different directions. Itachi looked at Madara and bowed.

"Sensei, the plan is set in place."

"Yes Itachi, but you are thinking what if they fail in their mission?" Itachi didn't respond as he knew Madara was right. "Well luckily I have an insurance policy to help us out."

Madara snapped his fingers and two other individuals in hoods that concealed their identities appeared before them and bowed.

The one on the left spoke. "Yes my lord? You called us?"

"You two are my last resort and I can count on you two to not fail me right?"

"Yes my lord." They both responded. You can tell that they were a male and female group. The male on the left sighed. "It would be such a burden to kill him." The female on the right agreed and nodded. "Yes, and after he fell in love with such a pretty girl too." They both lifted up their heads revealing lines through their Leaf headbands. The male's blonde hair was apparent through the hood. The women's magenta hair was apparent as well. Both had blue eyes. The male grabbed the women's hand and left in a blur too fast for the human eye, much faster than the speed of sound.

Itachi looked at Madara's sick smile as he looked off in the distance. "Did you really need them?"

Madara chuckled. "Please Itachi, with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. Reviving them was a snap. And they are under my control so they are a great benefit to our cause. Don't worry I will only use them as a last resort. I'm sure someone will be happy to see them again, then again he's going to wish he hadn't" Madara laughed manically as the Sharingan appeared in his eyes. "Do you see it Itachi?"

Itachi used his Sharingan as well. "Yes sensei, I see death in the future."

**Who are these two people that Madara speak highly of? Will Naruto ever tell Hinata of his special problem? How will the gang do against this new threat? Will they survive? Find out in later installments as we keep on trucking to the end of part one.h**

**Next time! Chapter 14: A Night Underneath The Stars! Hinata's New Jutsu!**

**Plz review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Naruto: Whoo

**Naruto: Whoo! I'm not owned by anyone!**

**Hinata: Not even me?**

**Kyuubi: Kid?**

**Naruto: Ummm (Faints)**

**Hinata: Wow what a switch….**

Chapter 14: A Night Underneath The Stars! Hinata's New Jutsu!

Flashback

_Madara snapped his fingers and two other individuals in hoods that concealed their identities appeared before them and bowed._

_The one on the left spoke. "Yes my lord? You called us?"_

"_You two are my last resort and I can count on you two to not fail me right?"_

"_Yes my lord." They both responded. You can tell that they were a male and female group. The male on the left sighed. "It would be such a burden to kill him." The female on the right agreed and nodded. "Yes, and after he fell in love with such a pretty girl too." They both lifted up their heads revealing lines through their Leaf headbands. The male's blonde hair was apparent through the hood. The women's magenta hair was apparent as well. Both had blue eyes. The male grabbed the women's hand and left in a blur too fast for the human eye, much faster than the speed of sound._

Flashback ends.

Naruto stopped for a sec, looking back to nothing down the open road. 'That's weird……'

Hinata stopped a few inches from him, sensing Naruto's concern. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned back around to Hinata showing his goofy grin. "It's nothing Hinata-chan. Just a little homesick that's all." Naruto looked back at the flowing wind carrying leaves. 'I could've sworn I felt something familiar a minute ago.' Naruto just shrugged it off and kept going southbound from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kiba pointed ahead. "Yo Hinata! How far is the Star Village?"

Hinata made a hand sign with both of her hands, as her eyes bulged with veins. "Byakugan!" Her vision zoomed ahead, spreading through the entire landscape until finally hitting a small province up ahead. "Straight ahead, 675 kilometers."

Naruto was impressed at Hinata's vision. "Wow you can see that far ahead." Naruto tried looking ahead, kinda looking stupid in the process. "Man I can't even see over the horizon. You're so cool Hinata!" Naruto gave his lover a quick kiss, in which she blushed madly.

Kiba and Shino both sighed. Kiba folded his arms and looked at Naruto. "Dude we are on a mission. We can't stop every five seconds for you to flirt and make out in the forest. Sure the girls think it's cute but seriously there's a limit."

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of this head. "Sorry Kiba, Shino. I guess we should be getting back to the subject at hand." Naruto frowned inside; he was so willing to do her in the street. 'What the….Damn you fox!'

Kyuubi woke up from his sleep. "**What kid? I didn't do anything this time!**"

Naruto ran ahead with the others but stopped at the entrance of the Star Village. "Ok guys maybe it's a good idea to conceal the fact that we are looking for this key." Naruto took off his headband and put it in his pocket.

"He's right. We wouldn't want to start any civil unrest with the villagers thinking this is an invasion from the Leaf Village." Shino added.

Everyone took off their headbands and put them in their pockets as they casually walked in, pretending to be tourists. Naruto was in awe of the place, he wondered why this place was called the Village hidden in the Stars but no one seemed to show it. It was just regular people, not a ninja in sight. Kiba sniffed out for any danger but he didn't find anything suspicious. Shino's shades glistened in the sun. Hinata's hair flowed in the wind, showing off her beautiful smile which attracts many.

"Well hello there cutie. You must be new here. The name's Anisaka. What's yours?" A man appeared to Hinata's left.

Everyone stopped and looked at this stranger, who had pretty light green hair, which was cut to fit him a kinda androgynous look that only made him look cuter. Naruto grew a vein in his head at this guy flirting with Hinata as he prepared to attack; Kiba and Shino pulled him away from the two.

Hinata shifted her hair and giggled. "It's Hinata. Nice to meet you Anisaka." He held her hand and kissed it to be a complete gentleman, which made her blush and giggle at this.

Naruto broke free from Kiba and Shino and stood in front of Hinata. "Hi! And my name's Naruto Uzumaki! Hinata's boyfriend. Nice to meet you too, Ani." Naruto shook Anisaka's hand with a firm grip, which gave him the impression that you were overstepping your boundaries.

Anisaka backed away from Naruto, clutching his stinging hand. "Oh forgive me. Please accept my honest apologies." He looked at Naruto and the others with inspecting eyes. "You guys aren't from around here aren't you?"

Shino walked up to Anisaka. "We are traveling explorers on an expedition to find the Hidden Heaven Village. Do you think you can help us?"

Anisaka rubbed his head, confused at their answer. "Heaven Village? Never heard of it. But my grandpa will probably know about it. He's the oldest living man in the village. Follow me." Anisaka walked down the road with the gang behind them.

Naruto smiled to Kiba and Akamaru. "This is too easy. We will find this key in no time." Anisaka noticed their conversation from the corner of his eye and smirked.

Anisaka opened the door to an old building with candles in it and an old body lying in covers surrounding by a large canopy. Ani bowed before the lump on the ground and signaled to the others to do the same. They bowed too, careful not to blow their cover.

"Grandfather, these travelers wish to speak to you about this Heaven Village. Can you help them?"

The lump started to move as the covers slid down revealing an old man with so many wrinkles and liver spots that would make Tsunade squeal. He had only a few strains of hair on his head and the hair on his eyebrows and goatee were withering away. A sickly old man who coughed every few seconds. "Grandson, these people wish to learn the tragic story of the Village Hidden in the Heavens?"

Naruto was deeply interested in what he just said. "Tragic? Why? What happened?"

The old man coughed hysterically before beginning to explain. "Long ago, that village was prosperous and powerful, even more than Konoha. It was the very first village ever built by the people, to the people, for the people. Yes, my father told me of this legend, for he always spoke like he was from there, but he never told me he was. I thought he was a liar all this time telling me these stories of how the villagers created every jutsu possible."

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and even Shino fell back in shock. "Every single jutsu!"

The old man continued. "Yes, that what he told me. He told me that the people were the strongest, smartest and the most beautiful in the world. They created their province hoping to establish a peace in this world. Their leader, Massotori was the greatest of all; lead the land with a soft fist. He was gentle as a feather and yet he had a heart of gold. Father would tell me that the sheer sight of him would cause the seas to part and winds to split. He led his village to flourish all over the land, as he accepted many outsiders to find shelter in this home. Many people far and away came to this village wanting to get away from the troubles of the wilderness. Massotori was happy with what he had accomplished but his son had different ideas."

Kiba interrupted. "His son? What was his problem?"

"I don't know his name, but the son didn't like the outsiders taking what he rightfully owned. These people were ungrateful and complete savages just coming in and hogging up all the paradise. He hated the fact that his father would tend to these people than spend time with his own son. Soon over time, the boy grew more and more jealous of them until one day he struck a deal with the devil so to speak, with a powerful demon in the wilderness."

"Demon?" That word attracted Naruto.

"I don't know what demon it was but apparently even the earth grew in fear of it. Its eyes were red like fire that matched the boy's. They got along pretty fine as the boy promised the demon, he would let it rule all over the land, but first he would have to help the boy clear out the village for just him and his family. The demon agreed granting the boy to unleash his Kekkai Genkai at full strength but with it came a few catches. Soon the boy went on a rampage throughout the village, killing those who refused to acknowledge him, even his own brother."

This was turning into a horror story by each and every sentence. Naruto and the others held in their fear as the old man continued.

"The boy grew more and more powerful by each kill, learning new jutsu each and every time, as his mind started to warp behind sanities. His morals between good and evil were tossed out the window, as he didn't have time for frivolous ideals. He would be respected one way or another. Massotori began to notice these mass murders in his village and quickly addressed the issue to the son, asking him why? Why do such a thing to innocent people? The boy only responded by saying in spite of it all, in my entire lifetime I only made a single friend. Would you like to meet him? At that moment the demon that the boy struck a deal with came crashing through causing pain and destruction. The people screamed for mercy but mercy they didn't get as the demon swung his tail crushing thousands. Massotori watched his son sit atop the demon's head saying he would create his own clan and his own village for him to rule, and then people would start to notice and acknowledge his great power. Massotori ran to his throne room prepared to write his will, but it turned into a S.O.S on stone as he chucked it far away into the horizon. He then looked at the brave young man standing before Massotori's son and the great demon unafraid as he stood prepared to fight to the death. Surely the young man was crazy but there he was on par with Massotori's son's strength, but with the great demon's strength the boy was soon beaten. The son was about to add the finishing blow to this hero but Massotori protected him at the cost of his arm. That drove the son to insanity that his father would rather protect this boy than be with him. Massotori then cast a jutsu to drive his son far away from the village; he then told the brave young boy that you are the one that can defeat him. The fire burns strongly within you he said, as he teleported the boy to a faraway land with three swords on his back."

"Three swords? Why those?"

"The young boy read the scroll as it held instructions inside saying. These swords are the key to finding us again and defeating my son, but now you are no match for him in this state so place these swords in various places across the world and when the time comes, the destined ones shall come searching for them." The old man interrupted his story and looked at Naruto and his friends. "Tell me……are you they?"

Naruto looked confused at the old man's request. "Us? Destined ones? I don't think so. We are just travelers."

The old man smirked at Naruto. "You can drop the act. I know you are ninja from the Leaf."

Naruto fell back surprised. "How did you know!"

"Because I heard you outside the village entrance. That's why I sent Anisaka to greet you. If only my other grandson was here."

"But I am here grandfather." Said a voice from the darkness.

Naruto and the others looked around searching for the voice as it chuckled all around them. Suddenly a fist appeared and hit Naruto in the face sending him crashing through the walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to him.

There before them in an Akatsuki cloak was a man with flowing silver hair and green eyes.

Anisaka ran to this man. "Monosaka! What is the meaning of this?"

"Brother, these outsiders are a nuisance to Lord Madara and therefore need to squatted like the bugs they are."

Shino chuckled a bit. "Funny you should mention bugs." Bugs gathered at Monosaka's feet and formed two ropes as Shino raised his hands and used the bugs to swing Monosaka out of the building into the village center as he landed on top of the large fountain there. People scattered from this scene watching from the comfort of their own homes. Kiba and Akamaru looked at Monosaka thinking he's down for the count until he starts to squirm.

"He's getting up Akamaru! You ready?" Akamaru barked as Kiba tossed up a food pill. Akamaru ate it and in a flash he transform into a second Kiba.

Monosaka stood up from the fountain and flashed a couple hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Twin water dragons appeared from the spurting fountain attacking Kiba and Akamaru head-on.

Kiba and Akamaru dodged the attacks but they kept coming. "Fang over Fang!" They split the water dragons in half dispelling the jutsu. Kiba and Akamaru shook off the water they got onto themselves like dogs. Kiba sniffed himself. "Eww! Wet dog!"

Monosaka kicked Kiba in the face sending him skidding across the ground. "Don't drop your guard around me weakling." He smirked as he made a stance.

A punch hit Monosaka's face, then a kick to the gut, then another punch to the midsection. "Can you find me!" Said Naruto's voice.

"Damn it! Where is that kid?"

"Right here!" A punch to the nose. "No here!" A punch to the midsection. "Behind you!" Punch to the chin. "Over here!" Kick to the gut. "You're not even trying to find me are you? You suck at hide and go seek!" Finally Naruto landed a kick to Monosaka's face sending him flying down the street. But before Naruto could celebrate, the same pain from before struck him full force. The pain crawled through his skin sending bone rattling sensations through his body. Naruto fell to his knees, breaking the Transparency Jutsu, clutching his head in pain. "GAHHH!!"

Hinata came to his side with her hand on his back. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked back at Hinata with fox eyes, crying. "Hinata….help me…" Naruto fainted before Hinata. Hinata didn't understand what was happening to her Naruto-kun and she didn't have time to think.

Monosaka attacked with a kunai which Hinata blocked with her own. The sheer strength caused Hinata's legs to buckle and she knew she couldn't beat this guy with strength. Kiba and Akamaru in his transformed state headbutted Monosaka sending him flying from Naruto and Hinata. Shino used his bugs to form fists and with them grabbed Monosaka and held them there.

"Why are you attacking us?" Shino asked.

Monosaka struggled in the vicegrip he was in. "For Grandfather! He deserves to live and be young again!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Monosaka stopped his struggling and looked at Shino. "Grandfather is the heart of the Tomoharu clan! Without him this village will die along with him and Madara promised me that if you worms were exterminated he would grant immortality to him and we would be even stronger than before!"

Kiba smirked. "And do you honestly believe that? A coward like Madara only uses people to do his dirty work so that he can take it for his own."

"Liar!" Monosaka snarled. Monosaka shifted his hands and use his kunai to slash away the bugs "Now die!" He threw a kunai at Shino which hit him but Shino dissipated into a flurry of bugs. Kiba attacked Monosaka, slashing at him, but Monosaka dodged the attack. Akamaru attacked from behind but Monosaka ducked causing him to fly into Kiba.

Anisaka ran to Hinata's side to check to see if she and Naruto were alright. "Is he alright?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know. Naruto is burning up very quickly." Hinata watched her friends valiantly fight the strong Monosaka as both cast jutsu on one another. Hinata stroked Naruto's hair. "Naruto-kun." Naruto shivered at her touch. Hinata leaned towards Naruto's ear and whispered. "Watch me fight." Hinata placed Naruto in Anisaka's care and ran to the battlefield. "Kiba! Shino! Battle formation!"

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino stood side by side. "Got it!" Kiba charged Monosaka as Akamaru jumped up in the air. Monosaka prepared to strike Kiba but Kiba slid through Monosaka's legs. Akamaru landed an axe kick to Monosaka's shoulder causing him to fall to his knees. Shino kicked Monosaka backwards but before he could react, Hinata stood behind him.

"You're in range of my eight trigrams." Hinata had her Byakugan activated but she wasn't in the Gentle Fist stance. Her hands to began to glow a white light. Monosaka turned around to this sight but it was too late. "Heaven's Dance of Hazy White!" Hinata's palm attack met their mark directly as it hit several chakra points in only three strikes and the final strike emitting a small beam from both of her hands sending Monosaka skidding across the ground coming a stop on his back. He was completely paralyzed.

"Arghhh! Damn you! You bitch!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes seeing Hinata with her palm forward like she just attacked somebody and there was skid marks in the ground. Naruto found Monosaka coughing up blood. "Hinata…..you did it….." Naruto was still weak but had enough strength to stand.

Anisaka ran to his brother's side. "Monosaka, lose this foolish mission. You were never meant to be a ninja. Our village is neutral in all this."

"But brother, Grandfather is all our clan has. Without him you know what will happen!"

"You damn fool!" Said someone from behind him. It was the old man standing on a crutch.

Hinata helped Naruto up onto her shoulder. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino came to with them.

Monosaka looked at Grandfather. "Grandfather! You shouldn't be standing in your condition!"

The old man struck Monosaka with his crutch. "You damn fool! I have pretty more life left in me! Instead of worrying about me maybe you should do something to help your village yourself! And this is the best you can come up with! You disgust me!"

Monosaka frowned. "But I'm no leader. I'm only the strong one in the family, I can't be smart."

"And that shouldn't stop you from your place. Maybe you could seek help from your little brother? After all he is the smart one."

Monosaka looked at Anisaka and then the Leaf gang. "Forgive me, I'm not that smart. I guess I was easily tricked by Madara's sweet words."

Kiba smiled. "Don't worry, we have an idiot of our own to deal with."

Naruto frowned and sighed. "No I'm not!"

Everyone laughed.

The old man dropped a flat chest in front of Naruto and the others. "Inside is what you seek."

Naruto and Hinata opened the chest and inside was a glistening platinum sword with the word "Kyohaku" written on the blade. Naruto ogled the sword as he picked it up. "So the keys are swords?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, that one along with Kouu, and Kuma are the keys to unlocking the secret path to the village. Kyohaku has the power to shoot concentrated beams from its blade, but without the others it won't be at full power."

"That's still cool!" Naruto had forgot all about the pain in his stomach.

Hinata put the sword in its sheath and bowed before them. "Thank you for your help. With this our mission is almost complete."

Naruto threw up a thumbs up. "Yeah you rock old guy!"

That brought cheer to the old man's heart. "Well anything for the ones who will bring pride back to the five great shinobi nations. As for Monosaka, his job is to clean up this mess he made."

"What!!" Monosaka argued but got hit with a crutch again.

"Thank you sir but we must be going now. We must meet our friends at the Cloud Village."

Anisaka put up an argument. "Please! Stay here and rest before your trek. We will treat you all to dinner tonight."

Kiba jumped up for joy. "Hell yeah! A free meal! I can't turn that down!"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Naruto agreed.

Anisaka picked up Monosaka and led them to a hotel and got everybody their rooms settled. After dinner, Naruto and Hinata headed up to their room on Hinata's account but Naruto seriously didn't want to be there especially with his condition, but Hinata begged saying that it would be romantic. Naruto couldn't argue with her, he didn't have the energy for it.

Naruto and Hinata entered their one bedroom hotel. Hinata squealed at the exquisite detail they went into making the décor for the rooms. All Naruto saw was that one bed in the middle of the bed, he didn't pay any attention to the other crap. Hinata went in awe of the décor as played around it like a five year old. Naruto looked at the bed and gulped as he sweated bullets down his face. Hinata noticed Naruto's distress and held his face in her hand. "Naruto-kun what is wrong? You have been acting weird ever since we left yesterday. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at Hinata with sad eyes. "Well I umm have a problem…."

Hinata stopped him right there. "No Naruto I want the truth."

"This is the truth! I have to expend lots of stamina and I have to do it to feed these "urges" I have or else I'm going to bloat up with cramps and eat chocolate till I basically explode and I know this makes no sense but hear me out cause in order to stabilize my metamorphosis phase I have to….well…….we….."

"We what?"

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. "Have to make love."

"What!!"

"I don't feel so hot saying that." Naruto fainted on the floor backwards.

"Me either." Hinata fainted ontop of him. No one would wake them up until morning.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts on the Star Village. The two cloaked individuals watched Naruto and the others in their fight with Monosaka.

"That Hinata girl is a feisty one. Reminds me of how you used to be." Said the male.

"Oh stop it. You're going to make me blush, and to think we have to break them apart. It breaks my heart."

"I finally got it. The three Lord Madara sent are just guinea pigs for them to defeat and us to analyze and then when the time comes, we destroy them."

"But Naruto may be a problem. He's growing stronger by the minute."

"Yes honey, but its nothing we can't handle."

The both took off their hoods but the shadows concealed their identities as they walked back into the darkness. The Female looked back with a mother look like in her eyes. "Sleep tight young one." She blew a kiss goodnight underneath the stars.

**Well part one of the mission is complete but what other dangers do the other ninja possess? Who's the son in the story? What does this all mean? Find out in later installments!**

**Next Time! Chapter 15: Cherry Blossoms Flourish In The Rain!**

**Plz Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**I'm back!! Sorry for the wait you guys. I'm a high school senior and they demand a lot of you these days. A guy can't be a nerd nowadays. Don't worry though graduation is in one and a half weeks. Anyway for my pervs out there I've added a juicy lemon for you…..Heeheehee………sorry about that. Can't perv out now I have a job to do! But you can! And you will…….I hope oh kami I hope……oopsy! Rambling again. Onward with the story!**

Chapter 15: Cherry Blossoms Flourish in the Rain

"**Kid, it's time……**"

Naruto slowly creaked open his eyes to find Hinata curled up and cuddled on top of him. His eyes were calmer as he set them on her. He felt different. A primal urge was bursting from deep inside him.

"What's this feeling I'm getting? I like it……" Naruto deeply stared at Hinata with bedroom eyes.

He carefully maneuvered Hinata atop the bed, cautious not to wake her as he threw off his jacket and undershirt, exposing his toned chest and abdomen. Naruto's eyes altered multiple times between his mild-mannered sky blue and that of the wily fox. Mimicking what he read in one of Jirayia's books, Naruto's right hand slowly slid down Hinata's elastic sweatpants and panties.

His hand rolled over tufts of curly pubic hair, finally reaching the slightly damp slit between her legs. Hinata did not stir from her slumber, but simultaneously without any clue of what's transpiring, she opened her legs a little bit to relax, thus allowing Naruto more "playing" room. Naruto leaned up to Hinata's left ear and licked it playfully.

"Wakey wakey Hinata-chan." He whispered.

Naruto's middle finger gingerly rubbed Hinata's dampening folds. She let out a single erotic moan to the feeling as her eyes slowly start to open to find a young blond man committing an act that was most unbecoming of him. Her hand cradled his head, not begging him to stop, unassailable with her touch.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shifted his head to stare off into her pupil less murky gray eyes showing no modesty in his glare.

"My angel is awake." Naruto passionately kissed Hinata on her lips causing two symmetrical bumps on her breasts to appear.

Hinata's fingers thoroughly massaged Naruto's scalp, yelping at his fingers exploring throughout her creamy folds. "Oh Naruto-kun, stop please?" She tried to place up a verbal barrier to protect her from this blissful pain as a tint of pink appears on her cheeks.

Naruto didn't steer away from his goal; he kept fingering her, and then started to finger her erect clit. She moaned loudly as her body started to shake involuntarily. Her legs clamped down on his hand and squirmed as she clutched tightly his back.

Naruto's heightened senses picked up on a wafting scent through the air. The organic smell enticed Naruto to slowly pull down Hinata's blue sweatpants and panties down to her ankles and slid them off along with her sandals.

Hinata was quickly alarmed. "Naruto, what are you doing!"

Naruto paid no attention to her cries for mercy as he watched the dampness engulf Hinata's pretty pink pussy. "Somebody's wet." His finger gingerly stroked the flawless and smooth pink folds, never before had they been tainted by another's desires.

Naruto leaned forward towards Hinata's slit of goodness; she could feel the brisk, warm air of his breath on her pussy as he began to indulge the creamy goodness.

"Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto licked the delicate lips of her opening before kissing the neat and clean folds. Hinata squirmed at the touch of his hot and steamy tongue against her vagina. She clutched her left breast and frantically cradled his head as he gave her such gratification, never before had she been this turned on. She liked it.

"Oh Naruto-kun, gimme more! Ooooh I'm so wet from your tongue." She panted and moaned.

Naruto looked up from between Hinata's legs and grew a sinful look on his face as he chuckled. "Yes ma'am….I'll give a whole lot more." His sky blue eyes were like two giant pools of ocean water that scintillated in the morning sun, radiating from the balcony window. He went back down to play with her clit, licking and tickling it with his tongue mercilessly sending throbbing shocks coursing throughout her body, making her erotic moans louder and louder.

She wrapped her legs around his head and bit down on her bottom lip as her muscles tensed. "Oh Naruto-kun! Yes make me cum……oh god yes!" She made a most satisfying moan as she release her load of cum from her juicy crevice, which Naruto happily licked up. Her body was relaxed as she unwrapped herself and pulled Naruto in for a deeply fervent kiss. Her hands began to explore the smooth contours of Naruto's chest and abdomen, brainstorming more and more lustful ideas to do this god she had in her possession.

Giggling then playfully doing a striptease show in front of him. First she unzipped her jacket slowly making him impatient. Then she took off her shirt and twirled it on her index finger before flinging it onto the floor. Finally her violet DD sized bra was the last fabric of clothing left, she turned around exposing her back as she unbuckled her bra with swiftness and the bra slid down her body, but with her back to him, he couldn't see anything.

"You've been such a "good" boy; you deserve something nice as a reward……lay down."

Naruto, obedient yet oblivious, lay down on his back wondering what she had in store.

She turned around fully exposing every single little feature of her faultless body. Her nipples fully erect and a beautiful shade of pink just like her pussy. She didn't hesitate to unzip his pants and pull them down along with his boxers, displaying a blonde "Happy Trail" and his fully hardened member.

Hinata gently grasped and lifted his erect cock with both hands and softly caressed the head with her tongue. Naruto gasped and panted as her warm and wet tongue ran up against the underside of his dick and then all around. She placed her mouth over the entire head and feverishly tongued his small opening causing involuntary moans to leave Naruto. He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her head, moaning as his penis muscles throbbed with pleasure. She decided to take it all into her mouth as she slowly started to bob up and down on him, slowly stroking him. Naruto gripped the bed sheets, panting and moaning desperately trying to keep from releasing, the feeling was too good to let go now. Her moaning as she blew him was a tell tale sign of her enjoyment of tasting his hard member.

She stopped sucking on him, but still continued fondling and stroking him. "Mmmm you're so tasty, Naruto-kun, but I wonder what you're cum tastes like?" She stroked a little faster.

A satisfied smile rolled across Naruto's face. "I never….knew yo…you…were such…such a tease…Hina-chan….." His moaning broke up the sentence he spoke.

She could only smile seductively as her strokes seem to speed up. "You made me this way, darling."

Naruto seem to feel all the tension leave his body instantly as he couldn't help but release all that. "Oh Hinata! I…I'm c-coming!"

She quickly put her mouth over the entire head again waiting for the imminent release, as he let out a sigh and released two long sticky white strands of cum. It was so much that two streaks of white trickled from both sides of Hinata's lips as smiled at Naruto, swallowing all of it. She used her finger to wipe up the remains on her lips and chin and ate that too. Then cleaned up Naruto's member leaving no trace of it anywhere.

"Mmmmm…I never imagined it would taste this good. I wonder do you have anymore in here?" She playfully licked and sucked his opening trying to get more out of him.

Naruto took the moment to relax and catch his breath…(well not really with Hinata still down there) "If you want more, then I'll give you more."

She kisses him and moves the hair from her eyes. "Mmmm….then give it to me."

(A song to set the mood: Sean Garrett's Grippin' on the bed.)

To Naruto's surprise, he wasn't under the influence of Kyuubi's chakra anymore plus the "animal" feeling was gone. He was in the clear now, but Naruto just didn't feel satisfied just yet. He wanted more of Hinata's tight creamy hole. He leaned up from laying down to passionately kiss her parting her lips with his tongue, receiving entrance inside her fervent mouth, both exchanging tongue licks to deepen the kiss and fuel their sentiment.

Naruto gingerly grasped Hinata's ass flipping her over onto her back. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. "Tell me, Hinata-chan. How long have you wanted me?"

Naruto's skin was hot to the touch as Hinata rubbed up against him dispelling any if not all sexual inhibitions as she easily started to get wert with moist honey.

"Always. I've always wanted you inside me, Naruto-kun. I have always had dreams of this day." Hinata felt the dampness of her pussy start to build up and creep down her thighs.

Naruto's erect member began to prod Hinata's sticky opening. He shifted down inside her as the hole engulfed his dick. Yelping at the resistance of her very tight hole being forcefully stretched and her virginity being taken away, her pussy instantly leaked out sweet honey all over both of them. It filled her with great delight.

"OH MY GOD!!" She wanted to scream bloody murder but the pain shot off her vocals so all she could do was make sharp shrill cries as tears rolled down her somewhat hot blushing face.

Naruto slowed down a bit with his rhythm. "Am I hurting you? Would you like me to stop?"

Hinata quickly shook her head in disapproval. "No Naruto-kun! MY GOD! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! It hurts so good!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, which allowed him to enter even deeper.

He went in even deeper, thrusting all of himself into her (ten inches to be exact…) both synchronizing their pants and moans with each other.

She could already feel herself climaxing, because he was so big and hard, no other earthly feeling could compare to this moment. More tears rolled down her face, not of pain but joy. The fervent joy of two passionate lovers caressing one another's body, yet stuck in an excitable embrace of love.

The room quickly got real hot, so much that it steamed up the windows. The unmistakable scent of sweat and cum wafted through the air.

Naruto could feel the pressure of his cum swelling up inside him. "Hinata-chan. I'm coming!"

"Na-na-ruto…..kun….god fuck me! Cum in me! It's all yours! Take it! Take it all!"

The entire buildup of her cum made a sticky slimy noise when he thrusts in and out of her. Naruto's stamina was inhuman but at last he reached his limit.

Naruto couldn't contain it any longer and with a final thrust all the way in, he released another large load. Her pussy clamps onto him at the warm feeling as she too, released thus mixing the two juices as some of it leaked out of Hinata.

(End Song)

She shuddered as they both panted and tried to catch their breath. Both laid on the bed, completely exhausted. Naruto rolled over on his back staring at the ceiling, reminiscing their beautiful moment together. If Jirayia was there, (or somewhere peeking I mean research) he would have struck gold with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto smiled at that thought.

Hinata slid over to Naruto's bare chest and laid her head on it. "That's was so amazing, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? Not bad for our first time huh?"

Hinata smiled with her eyes closed. "Yep and you know what made it so great?"

Naruto's ego popped up. "The fact that I'm a natural in bed?"

Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yep and the fact that I got to lose my virginity to the man of my dreams."

"Aww! I love you Hinata-chan." He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too." She enters another lip lock with him.

The room door rumbles with sing song knocks. "So you guys finally did it huh?"

Naruto and Hinata both have big sweat drops on their heads. That was Kiba's voice.

"Aww fuck." Naruto went as he covered his head in embarrassment.

From the behind the door, Kiba snickers. "I guess the hotel set in its infamous mood huh? I have to admit I didn't expect you two to wake up the entire place though. Even without my acute sense of hearing, you two were actually pretty loud……and I was on the other side of the hotel."

Even bigger sweat drops appeared on their heads as they both blushed profusely.

"Oh well Shino's a sound sleeper so he slept through the whole thing."

Naruto sat up quickly. "What! You were listening the whole time!"

"I can't help it man, I can't shut off my hearing abilities…besides you gave me something to look forward to when we finish this crazy mission with Kohaki." Kiba giggled like a true pervert as he walked off going downstairs.

Hinata and Naruto were left in pure embarrassment, their expression……priceless.

2 hours later in the quiet little town of the Rice Village, 250 miles Northeast of Konoha.

Sasuke, Lee, Neji and Tenten walk down the dirt road leaving the village.

Sasuke ties on his forehead protector to his waist as a belt to his robe with no shirt underneath, while wearing black pants. "You guys ready? The Cloud Village is a long way from here, so we're getting a head start right now."

Lee ran to the front of the group with his backpack already on his back. "Let's go you guys! And be powered by the lotus!" Lee ran ahead with great speed with a trail of dirt in his path.

Neji and Tenten both sigh as they both grabbed their heads, veins bulging in their temples.

"Lee! You're going the wrong way!!" Tenten yelled.

Meanwhile,

A blood curdling scream rings out in the middle of a grassy meadow in the Rain Village, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji turn around towards the eerie shriek only to find to their disappointment, a wet Ino.

"MY HAIR!!" The rain fell down soaking Ino, who just so happens to not be wearing a poncho like everyone else. Her hair was completely soaked as the flip of hair she always kept up grew multiple split ends; all of it was a total mess.

Sakura grabbed her head as multiple veins bulged in her head. "Dammit Ino, didn't it occur to you to bring a coat before we left?!"

"Well of course it didn't or I would've put it on by now, Forehead Girl!"

Sakura's bulging veins grew twice as large with anger. "Well Ino-Pig, it's your own damn fault! We're in the **RAIN **Village, so of course it's gonna rain here!"

"Well I didn't think all the time it did! I mean look at this!" Ino walked a few feet over to the border of the Rain village and on the other side of it was completely perfect weather. The sun was shining was and the birds were singing wonderful tunes.

Ino walked back in the Rain Village, nothing but thunder crackling and rain drenching the area, then back to the sunny border, then back and back and back again……(yeah you get the point)

Finally Shikamaru got tired of Ino's demonstration of the laws of physics and just handed her an extra poncho in case things got "too troublesome" (which it did) and sighed.

Ino took it and donned it quickly. "Thanks Shikamaru!" Ino quickly started fixing her long blonde hair again.

Sakura walked up to some large oak trees and pulled out a map of the entire Rain Village area. On the map was a red star of where this "key" was. "Ok you guys, another 5 miles north and we'll should find it."

Choji read the map as well while eating a bag of barbecue chips (as always) "It was sure nice of the villagers to help us out."

Shikamaru sat down by the trees and rolled off his hood. "Yeah, but don't all this seem fishy to you guys? I mean a sword? A crazy legend? This is starting to sound like a wild goose chase which is way too troublesome for me."

Ino, who was still brushing her hair intervened. "C'mon Shikamaru, why are you suspicious?"

"Seriously Ino, you don't honestly believe that the Anbu just randomly found a lost artifact that specifically asks for the descendents of our clans right?"

Ino folded her arms and pouted her bottom lip. "Well actually I did."

Sakura folded the map and look at Shikamaru. "What do you mean Shikamaru?"

"I mean that someone must have planted it outside the village for the Anbu to find and take to Tsunade-sama, hoping that it would gain our attention and send us out on a wild chase around the nations to find these swords, but the question is why?"

Choji stopped eating for a moment. "Do you think its Madara?"

Shikamaru rubbed his chin in thinking mode. "I don't know, maybe. But isn't his plan is to get the nine tailed fox? Why not just attack Naruto in the first place instead of sending us out here? Someone must have interfered with Madara after our incident with him."

Sakura blinked at Shikamaru's analysis. "So you've thought of this a long time huh?"

Ino clutched her fist and fire blazed in her eyes. "Of course, its Shikamaru we're talking to! The first of us to become Chunin after all."

Shikamaru stood up. "Either this is a large cry for help from that mystery person or this is just a set up from Madara's sick mind."

And with that analysis complete, a person wearing an orange mask with black swirls on it watches the gang from atop the treetops. "Very good! Nothing gets by you does it?"

Shikamaru and the others were startled by this stranger and instantly pulled out kunai at him.

The stranger quickly waved his arms to try to stop them from attacking. "Whoa whoa! I'm not your enemy!" He jumped down from the tree branch wearing a long black robe much like the akatsuki only without the red clouds. "Think of me as the hero of this story."

Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all had sweat drops on their from this creepy guy with the right peephole in his orange mask.

"Don't worry I'm here to help."

Sakura walked a little closer to the man. "Who are you? Are you with Anbu? If so what kind of mask is that?"

The man chuckled. "Nah im not part of the Anbu, but I am a Leaf Nin or I used to be…." Suddenly the laughing went away as the man got real quiet.

"Ok then…who are you?"

"If I told you, you would either kill me or wouldn't believe me."

This man was getting more and more weird by the sec.

"Just call me…Tobi."

Shikamaru squinted his eyes. "Ok Tobi, tell us what do you know…..hey!"

Tobi just ignored Shikamaru and walked to Sakura and got close to her. Real close. "You must be Sakura, am I correct?"

Sakura was shocked that this man knew her name. "How did you know that?!"

"Apprentice of one of the great Sannin and Fifth hokage herself, Miss Tsunade. Lover to Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha member. Friend and teammate the Fourth's son, Naruto Uzumaki. The list goes on…"

Sakura was definitely scared now. "How do you know all this? Who the hell are you!"

"In good time, the light shall extinguish the darkness in our hearts." Tobi quoted. "Cherry Blossoms always flourish in the rain."

Ino pointed to Tobi's mask. "What's behind that mask?"

"An empty shell of a man that should've died along time ago."

"What?"

"Nothing. Forgive me I tend to ramble at times. Anyway your friend is right, I am the one who's started this whole charade."

Sakura got close to the masked man with hopes of finding out what the hell's going on. "Then explain yourself!"

"No time, **They **are watching."

Shikamaru looked around. "Who's watching?"

Choji reached for his ninja pouch. "More of Madara's cronies?"

Tobi seemed to cringe at the sound of that name. "Yes, but I'll make this short. Find the sword and rendezvous with your friends." Tobi looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked closely into the peephole and made a disturbing discovery. "You're……!!"

Tobi cut her off by turning away quickly. "If you don't mind I must find Sasuke."

"What? Sasuke? Why?"

Tobi started to walk away into the rain. "To…….kill the pain in my heart." And with that, Tobi poofed away.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "That was weird. What now Sakura? Sakura?" Shikamaru looked at her shocked pale expression much like she had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong?"

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times. "He…he…had the Sharingan."

Ino got in her face. "What! Really!"

Choji couldn't believe it either. "Do you think it was Madara?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No he would've killed us in a heartbeat. But it was kinda weird that he wore a mask though."

Sakura calmed down. "But…when I looked closely into the mask, he seemed to be crying out of his right eye."

"Crying?" Ino asked.

"Never mind. We have to get this sword and possibly to the bottom of this story."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah she's right. No need worrying about it now."

Everyone kept walking towards the place where the red star was upon and found a long katana sticking from out of the ground.

Sakura grabbed it's hilt and pulled it from the ground as the rain water slid down it's steel blade. "Finally we have it. Now to Sasuke at the rendezvous point."

"I wonder if that Naruto has found the Star Village's sword yet?" Ino thought aloud.

"Probably." Shikamaru responded.

"Yeah after all, my Shino-kun is with him." Ino cooed as tiny pink hearts appeared and popped above her head.

"Anyway we don't have time to waste."

"And neither do i." Said a voice.

Sakura looked around. "Who said that?"

"My name is Mizuno Noaki, and I'm here to end your lives. You are a pain in Lord Madara's side." Suddenly from out of nowhere a tall middle aged red head appeared in a Akatsuki outfit. "Ninja Art: Freezing Rain!" He raised his left hand suddenly the air got colder.

Sakura and the others started to attack this man head on but they all feel on their stomachs. They looked down to find their feet frozen to the ground and whatever contact the rain made instantly stuck and turned to ice. Sakura took a kunai and started chipping away at the ice to no avail, only more ice appeared in its place.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed her luck.

"Nice try. But this jutsu is perfect for this battlefield. You're doomed."

Ino's hair started to freeze. "Not my hair again."

"I would be worrying about your lives rather than your hair sweetie."

Shikamaru looked at Choji and nodded.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's body expanded to that of a giant ball. "Akimichi style: Human Boulder!" Choji started to roll towards Mizuno at full speed as his body was drenched in rain that soon turned to ice. Soon a giant ice boulder rushed at Mizuno.

Mizuno barely dodged out of the way, thus breaking the jutsu as the climate returned to normal. Choji's frozen body soon stopped in its tracks as the warm steamy rain started to melt the ice.

"Bastard!" Mizuno was about to attack an defenseless Choji until he suddenly blanked out and fell down on his face, drooling blood from his mouth.

Ino held up a triangle with her hands. "Whew! Mind Destruction Jutsu is a success!" Ino put down her hands and started to free herself from the ice.

Sakura and Shikamaru was already free when Mizuno died.

"Nice diversion tactic Shikamaru!" Sakura congratulated her fellow ninja.

"Yeah, without it I wouldn't have gotten him so easily to stand still for just a sec." Ino brushed the ice off of herself.

"What kind of jutsu was that Ino?" Sakura said looking at a now dead Mizuno.

"I'm glad you asked. It's a secret jutsu passed down the Yamanaka clan and it is strictly forbidden for the fact that at a fraction of the user's lifespan is shortened, thus instantly causing mental dementia of the brain of the opposing ninja, meaning that "mister red head" basically had his brain destroyed utterly from the inside. Cool huh?" Ino said with a smile on her face.

Sakura was worried about Ino. "But your lifespan is shortened!"

"Aww I didn't think you care about me that much, billboard brow. Don't worry it's no more dangerous than the Mind Transfer and Mind Distraction Jutsu, I could instantly die from those." Ino started to walk away.

"But…." Sakura then noticed that the katana's hilt was frozen to her palm. "How do I get this off!" Sakura frantically shook her hand to free herself but to no avail. "Just my luck!"

Shikamaru snickered until he saw Choji's head unfreeze.

"Uhhh guys a little help here?" Choji's expanded body was still frozen.

Shikamaru and Ino had to push Choji now. "What a drag!"

"You said it, Shikamaru."

They both grunted to push this boulder of ice towards the border where hopefully Choji's body would melt, unfortunately past the border it was supposed to be under 30 degrees. They have been pushing Choji for the past three hours.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Ino complained.

"It's not my fault!"

"Would you two stopped arguing!" Sakura yelled.

Choji's stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry."

Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura smacked their foreheads. Sakura forgot that her hand was still frozen to the hilt and she smacked herself in the forehead with it. It didn't feel good at all as a red mark shaped like the markings on the hilt appeared on her forehead.

"Sweet tattoo Sakura." Ino joked.

"Shut up Ino!"

"I'm not the dummy who smacked herself with the hilt of the katana."

Sakura growled. "And I'm the dummy with the sharp katana in her hand!"

Shikamaru finally had enough of their childish bickering. "Will you two please shut up! Man women are so troublesome!"

"What Shikamaru!" Ino stopped pushing Choji.

"This is such a drag hearing you two argue." Shikamaru stopped pushing to bicker with Ino.

"And who was it that was being just as annoying, Shikamaru?" Sakura joined in.

Suddenly Choji slowly to roll away.

"Uhh guys…"

They didn't hear Choji at all.

"Guys?"

They still argued as Choji started to roll down the hillside.

"Guys!!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW CHOJI!!" They snapped, thinking Choji was still whining, but soon grew wide eyed to find Choji rolling down the hill screaming his head off.

"CHOJI!!" They all started to run down the hill to catch Choji but he only gained more speed.

Bad luck was certainly no mistress to these guys.

Meanwhile, down the road Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the road minding their own business.

Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side, holding hands.

Kiba's ears twitched a bit. "Hey…do you hear that?"

Naruto, Shino and Hinata stopped and looked around.

"Hear what Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Shhh…listen."

A faint scream was heard.

"That sounds like Choji, doesn't it?" Naruto said.

The scream got louder as rumbling came with it.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

More screams were heard also.

"Where is it coming from?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked up to the cliff beside them and pointed up, an ominous warning.

Suddenly a large ice boulder appeared above them as Kiba, Hinata and Naruto got extremely wide eyed.

"Holy…" Naruto started.

"Shit!!" Kiba ended.

Everybody started to run out of the way but unfortunately for Naruto it fell atop of him completely shattering the ice.

Choji lied atop Naruto, both with swirls in their eyes.

"I don't feel so good." Choji said.

"Nighty night mommy." Naruto said dizzily.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino jumped down to the crash site.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at her crushed teammate.

Naruto got up rubbing his head. "Sakura?"

"Ino?" Shino said.

"Kiba?" Ino said.

"Shikamaru?" Kiba said.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru said.

"Choji?" Hinata said.

"Food?" Choji was still dizzy.

Everyone grew a sweat drop on their temple. Explanations was needed to be given to what the hell just happened.

Later that night, 50 miles from the Cloud Village. Neji and Tenten were curled up in a ball keeping each other warm as they slept in their sleeping bag.

Lee drooled in his green sleeping bag a few feet from them.

Sasuke was the only one still up looking at his reflection in the lake as the moon provided sufficient lighting. He activated the Sharingan but he couldn't activate the level he had before with the fight with Madara. He kept pushing chakra into his eyes until it hurt his eyes. He leaned down and splashed water into his burning eyes.

"Do you want to know why you can't activate it?" A voice spoke out.

Sasuke wiped the water from his eyes and looked behind him to find a man wearing an orange mask.

"Who are you!" Sasuke reached for his kunai.

Tobi reached for his mask and slowly pulled it off but only far enough for Sasuke to see the similar design of Sharingan he had before. "The person with all the answers to this crazy world. I've seen it all and know it all. I'm…." Tobi slipped off his mask entirely showing a gruesome sight.

His left eye was missing as it seemed to be shut up by stitches with dried blood around it. A scar on his left cheek and chin but the resemblance was uncanny. This man was…..

Sasuke was taken completely by surprise, not only by the fact that he was an Uchiha but of who he was. "Madara?"

To be continued….

**Madara! It can't be! Could Tobi really be Madara Uchiha himself? And if so what happened to him? This other Madara says he has all the answers. Can he really be trusted? To kill the pain in my heart? The light shall extinguish the darkness in our hearts? What does all this mean? And what does it mean for Sasuke as well?**

**NEXT TIME!! CHAPTER 16: THE MYSTERY THAT IS TOBI**

**I'll try to finish and post the next chapter as fast as I can. No worries, believe it!**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Let's continue shall we? **

Chapter 15: The Mystery That Is Tobi

Sasuke quickly drew a kunai towards "Madara" and quickly activated the Sharingan. "You must have a death wish or something pal!"

Tobi/Madara only walked up till the kunai poked his chest directly where his heart was. "Look into my eye. I'm not the one that you steer your hatred towards."

Sasuke didn't put down his kunai but looked at his only eye, his right, which was crying uncontrollably. Sasuke couldn't help but put down his kunai.

"If what you say is true, then why show yourself to me? You started all this from the very beginning. If it wasn't for you then maybe none of these horrible things would've happened, the death of two hokage, the extermination of your own people, the list goes on. Or maybe this is just some mind games you wanna play?"

Tobi interrupted Sasuke. "I've been to see her. Sakura."

Sasuke grabbed Tobi by the robe with anger in his eyes, as the Hokosaki Sharingan reappeared extremely quickly. "What the hell did you do to her!!"

"Bravo. Bravo. Do you realize what you just did just now?" Tobi said with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sasuke didn't let go of his grip.

"Don't worry Sasuke-san, she's fine. But your Sharingan. It evolved did it not? And right now, when I have the face of your enemy mention her, you forgot all care for yourself and was willing to throw your life away for her. Love, it's a crazy feeling isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes returned to normal as he looked at Tobi's Sharingan eye. "Then why do you have it?"

"Because I'm the real Madara. No real human being with a heart would murder his own clan."

"My brother did it! Without any remorse!"

"And that's the thing we have in common. Family. The Madara you face is actually my older brother, Minoke."

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't have any at the moment but it's up to you to trust me or not."

Sasuke looked away from him as he looked off into the lake. "Well I don't and killing you seems like the easiest choice right now. You and Itachi need to die, only then can the nightmares end."

"I may not have proof of my existence but I can tell you the truth behind the Uchiha genocide."

Sasuke looks back with discontent but was curious. "What kind of lie are you going to make up to save your sorry hide?"

"Well it began over 90 years ago," Tobi leaned against a nearby tree and looked into the full moon; it was different since he had only one eye. "In order to explain the situation, I must start at the beginning. Countries fought for power and expand their territories. In those times we ninja didn't belong to a certain village like they do today. Shinobi were mindless killing machines built without emotions and the two who were most feared were the Uchiha and the Senju clans. Out of the entire clan me and Minoke were the strongest. No one could stand up to our might. The fact that we are still alive today is proof of that." Tobi/Madara grips himself tight. I killed my best friend and took my brother's eyes in order to become stronger."

"Hn." Sasuke folds his arms.

"Frankly I don't blame your attitude. With great power came the inevitable fact that I would have to fight more and more wars."

"For fame I bet."

"At first yes. The glory, the power, the women, oh it was a paradise for me at that time but somewhere deep within my heart I felt sorrow. Sure fighting enemy ninja was satisfying but when I grew into my teenage years I began to wonder who was I fighting for? The Uchiha? Or myself? Back then my life was just one long battle after another. I decided to break away from fighting as a mercenary and only fight to protect those who are precious to me…mainly my brother and…Nochiyu."

"Nochiyu? Who's that?"

"Oh Nochiyu was beautiful oh so beautiful. She was an angel walking around on this earth. Needless to say my brother fell head over heels for her. She enjoyed our company, mine and our brother's since she lost her mother and father to the war. Minoke swore on his life to protect her but the stronger I got the more enemies I made so we switched eyes to become stronger with the fully powered Mangekyo Sharingan we each had."

Sasuke turned around. "What! So you both have it?"

"Yes. But soon enough through years of constant fighting, the Uchiha and Senju signed a truce to end this war and live in peace. Only Minoke was opposed to it."

"…"

"Where's the hatred? The purpose we lived for? Our love for our people? The alliance soon turned into a pact with the Daimyo of the land of fire and thus created Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the leaves. Sure enough to gain power and control other nations followed suit."

Sasuke sat down in front of Tobi. "So what happened?"

"Interested are we?"

Sasuke folded his arms and made scrunched up his face. "Just keep going."

"Anyway Konoha was thrown into turmoil but my brother didn't care, there was only one thing on his mind. The position of Hokage. He thought if he got the job that would surely impress Nochiyu but since I was elected leader of the Uchiha and Hashirama leader of the Senju we were the only decent choices. My brother was devastated, but that wasn't the only thing to put him over the edge towards insanity…"

"So what was?"

"I….."

-Flashback-

_Minoke walks through the sliding doors holding a small black box. "Oh Nochiyu-chan! I have something to give you…" He grows a face full of despair and shock as his eyes grew wide with tears watching Madara and Nochiyu in a lustful lip lock._

_Madara and Nochiyu quickly break the kiss when Minoke came in the door and drops the black box on the ground._

_Madara slowly walks up to Minoke. "Brother! It's not what you think! I…i...i…"_

_Minoke began to deny it slowly as he backed away shaking his head. "Not you too…you betray me too brother? Why?"_

_Nochiyu entered to try to calm Minoke calm. "Please Minoke, I just…" She bows her head in shame._

_Minoke grew a face of anger. "What?! You love him instead of me! I don't understand….what about us?"_

_Madara places his hand on Minoke's shoulder. "Please calm down brother."_

_Minoke smacks away Madara's hand. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!! NO BROTHER OF MINE WOULD BETRAY ME UNLIKE THIS WORTHLESS CLAN!! THEY ALL BETRAY ME FOR THE ENEMY WE GREW UP FIGHTING!! AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! WHAT WAS IT THAT MOM AND DAD DIED FOR? WELL NOW I SEE THE WORLD FOR WHAT IT REALLY IS…I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!!" With that statement Minoke storms out of the room dashing away into the village._

_Madara runs out after him. "Minoke! Wait!"_

_Nochiyu picks up the black box and opens it to find a gold heart shaped locket with the words "This will keep you safe when I'm not there. Love Minoke-kun." She could only bow her head. "Oh Madara, why did this have to happen? I was just following my heart…does this make me a bad person?"_

"_No, it doesn't. I'll bring him back." Madara left to run after Minoke._

-Flashback ends-

"But I couldn't find him. He completely vanished without a trace. After two weeks of searching for him, I soon gave up and went on with on my life. Then something I never thought would happen did."

"What happened?" Sasuke was deeply interested in this story now.

-Another Flashback- (Find and play "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold)

_Madara walks past Nochiyu's house and noticed the front door is open. He walks up to the doorway and looks around. "Hello? Nochiyu?"_

_Madara walks through the pitch black night into the dark room. "Shit I can't see anything in here." Madara walks at a normal pace until he trips over something. "Ow! What the…" It was a lamp that was knocked over. "That's weird."_

_A scream rings out like someone was being attacked._

"_Nochiyu! Hang on I'm coming!"_

_Madara runs up the stairs to the room where Nochiyu slept and quickly slid open the door to find a gruesome scene. His eyes grew wide with fear. _

_Nochiyu's blood was splattered all over the walls as her body or what was left of it was scattered all over the floor. Her torso had a gaping hole like a sword was plunged directly into it. Madara felt backwards screaming in fear. "Nochiyu?"_

"_So you couldn't just stay away could you?" Minoke's voice spoke up._

_Madara looks up to his brother to find him by the window as the moon shines on him and in his eyes, the Mangekyo stops spinning. _

"_Minoke! Nochiyu! She's de...who could've done this?"_

"_Your naiveté knows no bounds Madara." Minoke slowly begins to chuckle._

_Madara shakes his head, not accepting the truth that it was in fact Minoke brutally murdered Nochiyu. "NO! The brother I know wouldn't do something like this!"_

"_And the brother I knew wouldn't betray me! You're just the same as everyone else! Looking out for yourself!" Minoke snapped._

"_You know that's not true! Look into your heart and you know it's not true!"_

"_SHUT UP!! I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BETRAY ME!!" Minoke points at Nochiyu's dead body with a bloody katana._

_Madara's eyes swelled up with tears. "But ever since you left, she waited for your return! She even wore the locket you gave her!" Nochiyu's locket lied next to her body, blood staining the metal._

"_Like I give a damn. She should've thought of that before she decided to break my heart. And now you and the rest of the Uchiha will be punished!"_

"_Don't do this brother!"_

"_I SAID NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!" Minoke struck at Madara with his katana, but Madara caught it with his hand cutting him but it didn't go through the bone._

_Both brothers had their Sharingan activated. "Minoke!"_

_Suddenly footsteps were heard running up the steps. Minoke pulled the katana from Madara's hand slicing it even further. "Look like the authorities have arrived. That's my cue. I'll play with you later." Minoke dived out of the open window disappearing without a trace._

_Madara tried to follow but he was stopped._

"_Hold it right there, Madara Uchiha! You're under arrest!" yelled a member of the Anbu._

_Madara looked back clutching his deep wound. "What for!"_

"_Witnesses say that a man of your description snuck in here and they heard screaming and from what I see, homicide."_

"_Wait! It's not what you think! Minoke did it! Not me!"_

"_Well where is he?"_

"_He jumped out of the window not too long ago! You can catch him!"_

_The Anbu man shook his head. "We have this place surrounded. If there was anyone else here, we would've seen now get up and atone for your crime."_

_Madara only shook his head. "No! I didn't do it! I was framed!" But the Anbu didn't believe him. Madara couldn't go with them; they would surely put him to death for what Minoke did. So he did the only thing he could do. Run. He ran to the windowsill and jumped from it towards another building dashing with Anbu dead on his heels. He ran frantically through the woods outside Konoha but the wound worsened, without treatment it would surely infect. He had to hide somewhere. The sound of ninja dogs barking rang through the air grew louder. Madara looked around to try to escape them until he spotted a large lake. The dogs couldn't sniff through the water but the bleeding was another thing. He stopped for a quick second to rip his shirt in half to wrap the deep laceration and then dived into the water holding his breath._

_Several Anbu and ninja dogs searched the area with crucial detail._

"_The scent ends here. Where could've he gone?" Said one man._

"_Maybe he went this way." Another man rushed into a different direction. The dogs and other Anbu followed._

_Madara, a few seconds later when the coast was clear, rose from the lake floor coughing, trying to catch his breath._

-Flashback ends and song too-

"I knew then at that moment, I could never return to the Leaf Village. I found peace for the moment in a small settlement 100 miles from Konoha. There my hand was patched up and I stayed there for a year until I finally decided to return just for a moment. I cut my long hair and wore the mask you saw me wear earlier to conceal my identity."

"What about Minoke?"

"Well when I returned I found that the mountain side had Hashirama's face on it. He was chosen to be the first hokage and I was deemed a traitor. Soon there was chatter of the newly built valley of the end. I went there and found my likeness built into an enormous statue with Hashirama across from me. They seemed to be against each other but how? I haven't fought Hashirama in forever, and then it hit me."

"Hmm?"

"Minoke assumed my identity to further slander my name and challenged Hashirama for the title of Hokage, but fortunately he lost and was thought to be dead. At least I thought he was until…20 years ago."

"Kyuubi wasn't it?"

"Yes my brother unleashed it to destroy Konoha but the Fourth sealed Kyuubi within Naruto, thus foiling his plans."

"What does this have to do with Itachi is what I want to know." Sasuke grew impatient.

"My brother grew crafty and cornered Itachi with an ultimatum. Either join me or I'll kill little Sasuke. Itachi put up a decent fight but with time Minoke grew more experienced with the Sharingan. Itachi was defeated until submission and had no choice but to follow. Minoke trained Itachi and Itachi flew through the ranks at such an early age. Minoke couldn't be any happier until the week Itachi became captain of the Anbu. That's when they made their move. Itachi murdered his friend, his lover, his mother, his father, his family but the one thing he couldn't do was kill you. The person he cared so much about more than himself and with that he decided that your life was worth more than his. He gave the image of being a traitor so that you would one day pursue him, when in fact his heart was breaking in two…"

"And you expect me to believe that!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah I don't…but soon enough Minoke found out off of your existence but with Itachi in the way he couldn't kill him so he decided to leave you in the darkness like he was. He created the Akatsuki to capture Biju and the Biju of Jinchuriki alike to gain more power and soon enough the first member joined. Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru was part of the Akatsuki!"

"Yes but the pansy couldn't handle it and wanted to leave, but it almost impossible to just leave, the only thing that was keeping him there was Itachi and his Sharingan. Minoke learned of Orochimaru's sick and twisted plan and scolded him for trying to take Itachi…but if it's the Sharingan you want, take Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the darkened curse mark on the back of his neck. "That son of a bitch did this all of this to me. So the one to blame for my pain and suffering is this Minoke character huh? And how do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I fought him myself, not too long ago. Shortly after your little tiff with him. I challenged Minoke one on one but someone there were these two ninja wearing leaf headbands with a mark through them. More of Minoke's henchmen I thought. I was wrong. Dead wrong. They tossed me around like I was some child. They were so fast even my Sharingan couldn't spot them. Needless to say, I lost my right eye and gained a few scars…."

Sasuke looked at the scars on Tobi's face. "Man they really did a number on you didn't they?"

Tobi stood up and started to undress his robe.

Sasuke grew wide eyed. "Whoa! Man I don't even know you like that!"

"Shuddup and look!" The robe dropped to the ground, as Tobi was wearing pants, but no shirt. There were long deep scars all over his chest and back.

Sasuke couldn't look at the badly scarred man anymore. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Cause I want to show you what you are up against. I don't know where he found those ninja but they are ruthless killing machines, I haven't seen the likes of them even my life. I was lucky that Lady Hokage was kind enough to listen to my story and help me out."

"So Hokage-sama made up this entire plan?"

"It was my plan actually; she chose you and the others to take it on." Tobi began to put back on the robe and button it back up.

"So we are on a fake mission?"

"I had my reasons. If anyone of the elders were to find out about my existence I would only be on the run again. I begged Lady Tsunade to help me after she patched me up. Fortunately she did and the plan was made, the day Naruto returned. Soon thereafter when word came in that you guys were attacked by Minoke I quickly formulated this plan in the hospital in the opposite room where you guys were, with Jirayia and Kakashi."

"So it was all planned in the beginning?"

Tobi donned his mask and brushed himself off. "Please forgive me for lying to you, but it was of grave importance."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "You're a pretty good actor; I'm actually starting to believe you."

Tobi turned away and began to walk away. "I didn't ask you to believe me. I asked you to hear me out. You made that choice to listen to me and now you make your choice to believe me or not. But you will see me again."

"I can't wait…but wait! What about the new Sharingan that I have? How do I activate it?" Sasuke reached out to stop Tobi.

Tobi stopped in his tracks. "Your eyes can deceive you at times, but that's when you trust the eyes of your heart."

Sasuke was deeply confused by that phrase. "Trust the eyes of my heart?"

And with that Tobi disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn him. Could there really be sense in the things that he says?" Sasuke stretched out his arms and yawned loudly. "Well no time for it now. First thing in the morning I have to go find Naruto and the others."

Sasuke took a few short steps towards the camp before stepping on an onyx colored katana with a white sheath with the Uchiha symbol on it. "A sword? Out here? And there's a note attached to the hilt." Sasuke looked the strange note that was attached to the katana like it was a present. Sasuke opened the note and it read…

_Take it and don't thank me._

Sasuke clutched the katana. "That guy is weird, but I got a sweet katana out of it. Maybe I'll use to kill him if he's lying to me. That goes for Itachi as well."

But it wasn't Tobi/Madara who gave the katana to Sasuke.

Somewhere in the darkness two Sharingan eyes watched Sasuke and Tobi's conversation from afar. Suddenly Tobi appeared right next to him.

"So you heard the whole thing huh Itachi?"

"You shouldn't have involved him into this, Madara-senpai."

"But it's only fair that he knows the truth, Itachi-san. But enough of Sasuke at the moment, you should be getting back to Minoke before he catches you here."

"Yes maybe you are right. But I will have to meet my end at Sasuke's hands. To repent for my sins."

"It doesn't have to be this way Itachi. Sasuke doesn't have to lose a brother like I have."

Itachi shook his head in disagreement. "No…it has to be this way. Besides Sasuke is in good hands with that boy, Naruto. You know when I was with Minoke, he spoke of seeing death in the future, and frankly all I could think about is mine. I finally understand why he chose me to be his successor; its cause I too felt the same kind of love he had for you and I guess he wanted to see if I would willingly break that bond we had."

"We spoke enough. I'll go find Naruto and lead him to the old village. You go to Minoke-niisan and lead him there as well. That's the plan. We end it there."

"I'm surprised you can still call him that. Niisan."

Tobi walked away. "Habits are hard to break. Anyway just hurry up and go." Tears streamed down Madara's only eye and dashes away into the night.

Itachi dashes in the opposite direction. "Sasuke…I'll be waiting for you again and once we cross paths again. Don't hold back."

The following morning.

Naruto and the others were on the way to the Cloud Village, where Sasuke was supposed to meet them there, but little did they know they were being watched.

Two shadowy figures watched from the treetops, calculating their every move, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and strike. The man pulled out a three pronged kunai as he focused his attention on Naruto the most.

"Hun?" Said the woman beside him.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty?"

"Honestly, it's killing me inside to do this but under Minoke's control, we have no say in the matter."

"But….babe, we can't do this. My heart refuses, but my will is tainted and is made a puppet of." Said the magenta haired woman.

"Me too but like I said, we're slaves under his power, don't kill yourself over it."

"Silly, I can't die if I'm already dead."

"Yeah, you're right. Are you ready?"

"No look over there." She points to the person obstructing Naruto's path.

Tobi stood in the middle of the road with his arms folded.

"It's that guy again. I thought we killed him."

"Apparently he survived."

"Lord Minoke won't be too happy to hear he's still alive."

"Maybe I can take my frustration out on him."

"Good because it's been too long since I had a good fight, I think I've gotten rusty."

"That's not the only thing you've gotten rusty at." She sulked.

The man sweat dropped. "I thought we said we weren't going to mention that!"

"WELL a woman has needs too, and painfully enough you didn't deliver last night. But I'll forgive you since I love you so much."

"We wasted enough time already with idle conversation, now we have a mission to do."

Meanwhile, Tobi stood folding his arms in front of Naruto's path.

"Hey! It's you again!" went Ino.

"Huh? You know this guy?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah, he's a weird one."

Tobi raised his hand to wave. "Hey Sakura! Ino! Choji! And Shikamaru!"

"What do you want?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well I want to be apologize for earlier. I was rude leaving you in the dark like that. I am sorry, but I just had to see Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto scratched his head again confused.

"And now I'm here to see you Naruto."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well really I want to apologize for what I did. I just wanted to thin Minoke's ranks."

"What the heck are you talking about? Who's Minoke? And who are you?" Naruto pointed at Tobi.

"You might want to sit down because I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Huh?"

Three hours of explaining later.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!"

Seems like they didn't take it very well.

"You mean to tell us that you not only lied to us but you put us all in extreme danger searching for fake swords you bought from a store, had actors placed up to give us a legend to lead us onward to our mission and just when the coast seemed clear for you, you come out and tell us it's all a hoax, a sham, a lie!!" Sakura got all angry and unleashed hell on poor Tobi.

"Calm down Sakura. He had good reason to from his story." Shikamaru added.

"But that story is so sad." Ino said wiping the tears away.

"Were you crying?" Asked Kiba.

"No. I'm not crying. It's just the rain." Insert anime tears.

"But we left the Rain Village yesterday, Ino-baby."

"Shuddup Billboard-Brow…" more anime tears.

"Anyway so what's the plan?"

Tobi unfolded his arms. "Well frankly we can start by getting rid of our unwanted guests." He threw two shuriken into the trees, causing rustling and two individuals to jump down. "So you've been watching us the whole time huh?"

"We failed to kill you last time, but this time will be different." The man pointed his kunai knife at Tobi and the rest.

"By the supreme order of our lord, you and your friends must die." The woman added.

Naruto held up his fist with fire in his eyes. "Oh yeah! I like to see you try and kill me!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him back. "Don't agitate them idiot! We don't know what they are capable of!"

The man whispered to the woman. "Kid's got spunk. Kinda like a certain someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grew an anger vein at the top of her head.

"Nothing. Let's do this."

The woman pulled out a scroll from her pouch and bit her index finger making it bleed and opened the scroll. She wrote a long sentence of words into the scroll really fast as she chanted. "Ninja Weapon Summoning!" Two giant scythes poofed up as they both grabbed one standing side by side each other.

Fear was drawn onto Tobi's face that is if you can see under his mask as he turned around to warn the others. "Prepare yourself! They are going to…"

Too late. The two had already prepared the jutsu. "Ninja Art: Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" They sped off ripping through the gang in a millisecond in two flashes of lightning; one yellow and the other red. They stood up as poofs of smoke appeared with everyone transforming into split logs.

"Not a bad Substitution Jutsu. They are better than I thought they would be."

When the smoke clear, Naruto jumped out preparing to strike them both. "Oh yeah? Maybe you'll blush a pretty shade of pink when I kick your ass!"

For some reason the wind decided to pick up at that moment, blowing the individuals' hoods down revealing their identities. Naruto saw them and a blank stare of despair wiped across his face. He quickly pull back his attack inches from the man's face.

"It can't be…"

Tobi appeared with the others as they watched on. "Damn it Minoke! How could you stoop so low!"

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. "Isn't that…"

"The Great Yellow Flash and the Red Death; Minato and Kushina." Tobi recited their names ominously.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto said with fear in his eyes.

Minato stares off into his son's eyes. "Why do you not strike? You clearly had the upper hand."

"Yeah but…you're my…"

"Enemy." Minato backhands the distraught young man.

Naruto wiped the bruise on his face. "Why are you doing this?"

Kushina didn't notice the tears stream down her face. "Because we are slaves to him. Poor tormented souls in his possession. We are here for only one reason. To end our only son's life."

"This has to be some kind of Genjutsu or something. This isn't real!" Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Kill me…" Kushina whispered.

Naruto raised his head with tears in his eyes.

"Kill me if you want to live…it's okay I'm glad with dying."

Minato chuckled. "Oh Kushina-chan, we can't die if we are already dead." A tear runs down his face.

"No one's dying…" Said an familiar voice as a long black haired man appeared with his arms wrapped around Minato and Kushina's necks almost like they were good friends. "At least not today." He looks at them both. "You two have now served your purpose."

"You sick bastard! Playing with mind games with Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Aww did I make the wittle baby cry?" Minoke insulted.

Naruto's face boiled with anger as the fox was awakened in his eyes. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Minoke then flashed kunai knives to both Kushina and Minato's throats. "You wouldn't want me to off mommy and daddy now would you?"

Tobi stepped up in front of Naruto. "Minoke! This time I'll finish you!"

"Aww big bro how do you plan to do that with only one eye? You were always the naïve one."

A shadow appeared on the treetops. "He doesn't need to finish you. I will." The shadow hopped and landed in front of Naruto as the wind blew.

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke with his Sharingan. "Sasuke?"

"But there's no need to fight you. You're only an illusion. A Genjutsu." And with that statement Sasuke used his new katana to slash through Minoke and Naruto's parents only to have it phase right through them. "See? You were never here in the first place. Someone is casting a Genjutsu right now. Thanks to Neji I almost never would've spotted it."

Neji, Lee and Tenten appeared behind Naruto. Lee shooting the "Nice Guy" thumbs up to Naruto. "It's good to see you Naruto-san."

Naruto only bowed his head.

The illusion of Minato, Kushina and Minoke dissipated with girlish giggles ringing out. "Nice finding me out, but can you find me?"

Nikkei Tomoyuki hid in the bushes 20 yards from everyone giggling, but that didn't stop Sasuke from finding her.

"What's so funny?"

Nikkei turned around only to be whacked in the neck knocking her out. Sasuke came from out the bushes carrying her on his back with her hands tied up behind her back. Sasuke dropped her in front of everyone still unconscious.

Sakura ran and glomped (means tackle hug) Sasuke almost knocking him over. "Oh Saskay! You were awesome."

"Not now Sakura. I supposed that Tobi or should I say "Madara" told you everything?"

"Yeah…" Her head clocked around with an "I'ma kill you" face. Tobi sweat dropped. "Now we need to find this Minoke guy but we don't know the first place to look."

"That's why we have her for." Sasuke pointed at Nikkei's unconscious body.

She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She looked around staring at the mean expressions all around her.

"Where is he?" Naruto softly said from the back of the crowd.

Everyone moved outta Naruto's way, but his head was bowed so you really couldn't see his face.

"I'll never tell!" Nikkei yelled as she pouted her lips.

Bad idea. Naruto picked her up by the collar and pulled her up to his face. His eyes were redder than hell itself as the fox transformation was apparent in his face. "**Don't fuck with me or else I'll break your fucking face if don't fucking tell me where the fuck Minoke's hiding**!" He spoke in a deeply horrifying demonic voice that even scared everyone around him.

Nikkei cowered in fear, horrified by this boy's instant transformation. "Ok ok, he's in a cave about 50 miles south-southwest of this area. Just please don't kill me!"

"**Killing you wouldn't satisfy me in the least bit so consider yourself extremely lucky now get outta my sight or I'll change my mind!**" Naruto threw her on her butt on the ground and started to dash from treetop to treetop on all fours.

Hinata quickly followed him. "Naruto-kun wait!"

"Damn it Naruto wait!" Sakura followed also as did everyone else except Sasuke.

Tobi clenched his fists. "Damn it Minoke! What could you get from pissing that boy of…oh no."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain on the way! Let's go quickly! I fear that hell has been unleashed."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side confused as what he meant…again. "Stop talking in riddles!" Sasuke grabbed Nikkei by the collar and dragged her along for the ride.

**Holy Crap! Naruto is pissed! I would be too if my parents were being used for evil. What's next for our gang now that Minoke's position is revealed? And when they find him, how will Naruto react? All I can tell is that it won't end pretty that's for sure.**

**And for those who wonder if the story of Uchiha is true, read the manga for I can't spoil it for you. Sorry.**

**IT'S GETTING MORE EXCITING BY THE CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW!**

**Next Time! Chapter Seventeen: A Demon's True Emotion!**

**See ya later!'**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Awesome! 60+ reviews! 57+ alerts and 35+ favs! I want to take this time out to thank all my readers out there who love my fanfic without you I wouldn't be the person I am today and I mean it! Group hug! Naruto could use one right now but speaking of him let's continue on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 17: A Demon's True Emotion

-Flashback-

_A couple of days ago after Naruto leaves the hot springs with his newfound memorabilia of his parents. Jirayia lays back and sips a small glass of sake._

"_I need a vacation."_

"_But then you wouldn't make be able to make such a great novel if you took breaks, Jirayia-sama." Tobi said waving Make Out Tactics from out the bushes. "I mean the character finds the princess, she's gonna be grateful, she gives him a kiss and then next thing ya know he's get laid that night. Genius."_

_Jirayia is startled and splashes around in the water. "Damn it man! Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

"_I supposed you told him huh?" Tobi walks out of the bushes._

"_Yeah and I guess that you're all better huh?"_

"_Never better!" Tobi shows off by doing multiple pushups._

"_So he's your problem now." Jirayia tosses a scroll to Tobi._

"_What's this??" _

"_It's the key to suppress all the dark chakra within Naruto. During our six years together, I noticed that Naruto's seal starts to go out of whack and a different entity pops up."_

"_Is it Kyuubi no Kitsune?"_

"_No it maybe worse than that. Naruto's subconscious is being split in two by the exposure to Kyuubi's dark charka. If not suppressed it may take control. The Fourth entrusted it to me and wanted me to use it when the time came."_

"_What will it do?"_

"_Well it will first put Naruto in a deep comatose like state for a couple of hours to a day and the seal on Naruto's stomach will spin counter-clockwise reversing the effects of the chakra thus curing him till one day he can fully control Kyuubi, but I'm not worried about this unless Naruto feels pushed into a corner. His temper is his Achilles heel."_

"_Don't worry I got it under control." Tobi places the scroll in his pouch and walks off._

"_I hope so. The other Naruto lusts for power and will do anything to get it including ripping the seal apart. I had loads of fun keeping him from doing that." Jirayia drinks more sake._

-Flashback ends-

"What!! Are you serious!?" Sasuke asked Tobi still dragging Nikkei behind him.

"Yes. In as simple as I can put it. Naruto is an atom bomb waiting to explode at any given moment and without the key he's not only a danger to himself but to the entire five nations."

"So we use it on him now?"

"No we can't. We have to wait till the seal weakens to a point of no going back or else it would just overload his natural chakra system and kill him. We have to wait for him to mature. But what I wanna know is how they knew where we were so quickly?" Tobi looked at Nikkei who was being toted on Sasuke's back. "You back there. How did Minoke find out where we were? Or else do you want more of the boy?"

Nikkei's eyes went wider than dinner plates as she quickly shuddered with fear. "Itachi! He was cornered by Minoke about his recent disappearance that night and Itachi told him that he knew where you guys were and so he sent me with the two other ninja but once we got there they backed out at the last moment for some reason and I was left to make up a Genjutsu to finish the job. I figure they went back to the hideout."

Tobi clenched his fist. "We don't have much time before he completes his final goal I think."

"Final goal?"

Meanwhile, in a remote cave.

Minoke opens his eyes standing atop an enormous demonic looking statue with its hands out and its mouth wide yet it didn't seem activated.

"The Jutsu was broken…?"

Itachi was on the floor kneeling to the statue with his head bowed. "But…it's almost complete with the souls of Minato and Kushina. All you need is the Nine Tails boy don't you?"

"Yes but his friends will be a nuisance; someone has to split them up."

"That's easy for to say. You used your own men with Zetsu's ability to instantly retrieve people to feed this thing."

Minoke closed his eyes and scoffed. "Hmph…They were Akatsuki members for a short time anyway. They served me no purpose only to gain Biju spirits and the souls of great ninja in the past. Deidara, Sasori, Kakazu, Hidan, Pein, Kisame, Zetsu, and many other rogue ninja will fuel my ultimate goal." He opened his eyes with the Mangekyo activated. "It's almost time."

Meanwhile in a meadow, ten miles away from Minoke's hideout.

Naruto ran on all fours and then stopped realizing he was lost. In his animalistic form he scanned the area, sniffing the air furiously trying to track his enemy down. "**Fucker! You can't hide forever! Show yourself!**"

Hinata finally caught up to him. "Naruto-kun, there you are! You need to calm down. You're really scaring me right now."

Naruto's body started to cover in a red aura as suddenly pain struck his stomach. Naruto felt on his face clutching his stomach in extreme shocks ran rampant through his gut. "Damn it not now! I have to kill him! Please! Just a little longer! I need the power!" It seemed like Naruto's voice was back to normal.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to his side and held him up on her lap.

"Why! Why!" Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he buried his face in Hinata's jacket. He let out all his emotions as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Hinata slowly started to stroke his hair. "It's okay. Let it out. Let it all out."

Sasuke and the others caught up as well.

Tobi walked up to Naruto. "Are you alright?"

Naruto lifted his head from crying and snapped. "Do I look fucking okay? My stomach is killing me, I'm slowly gaining and losing control of Kyuubi, and worst of all my parents are being used by that sick bastard!"

Tobi pulled out the scroll Jirayia gave him. "Take off your shirt."

"What's that?"

"The key to you handling Kyuubi before he kills you from within. Now take it off."

"Whatever it takes to get rid of this pain." Naruto slowly stood up still clutching his stomach, grimacing in pain and took off his jacket and shirt.

Sakura noticed scratch marks on Naruto's back they were red bruises like someone was clutching on his back for dear life. "What the heck happened to your back?"

Naruto looked away for a quick excuse and looked at Hinata.

She noticed him looking at her for an excuse and started to stutter. "Uhhh, it's nothing!"

Kiba snickered. "Yeah right…."

Tobi opened the scroll and read it in a clean sweep and threw it away and began to quickly do hand signs in succession. "Ninja Art: Corrupt Chakra Absorption Jutsu!" Tobi's fingertips glowed a light yellow with the kanji symbols for Life, Death, Joy, Love, and Spirit and pushed them into Naruto's stomach forcefully.

Naruto grunted with pain as he flinched back as the seal on his stomach began to spin counter-clockwise as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Naruto fell deep into his subconscious laying the shallow sewer of Kyuubi's cage.

"**Kid?**"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to Kyuubi. "What is it?"

"**Are you ready?**"

Naruto got up and slowly walked past the confining bars of Kyuubi's cage and stood face to face with the demon. He instantly started to levitate as Kyuubi started to stand on his hind legs and held out his hands. A dome of energy surrounded Naruto's body as Kyuubi's eyes began to glow. Naruto out of nowhere started to flash hand signs simultaneously as Kyuubi repeated them. Naruto held up a final hand sign as Kyuubi clamped his hands down on him, seemingly crushing him but light began to emit from the cracks of his paws and filled the entire corridor.

Naruto soon found himself back in the meadow with Hinata stroking his head waiting for him to return back from his comatose like state. He smiled his goofy grin with his eyes closed. "Oh my! Who's this angel before me?"

Hinata noticed Naruto was awake and quickly hugged him closed to her breasts and shook him around. "I thought I lost you, Naruto-kun! Don't you ever scare me like that!"

Naruto's face started to turn a dark shade of blue from the lack of oxygen. "I…can't breathe…..Hina-chan….Let go….air!"

"Whoopsy!" Hinata quickly let go of her grip.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto was back to normal.

Tobi handed Naruto his clothes back. "So how do you feel?"

Naruto held out his hand and began to squeeze and make a fist and release. "I feel weird. I can feel his chakra coursing through my veins."

"Well now you're a full blooded Jinchuriki now."

Sakura looked at Tobi with a curious look. "Jinchuriki?"

"Yes, Biju like the Kyuubi no Kitsune has supernatural powers and when the ninja wars began, multiple countries tried to use them for military purposes. If you can control Jinchuriki like Naruto, then you can control the Biju he's hosting."

"But no one can control such power."

"No one could in the end…but at one time people did try to control them…by sealing Biju in humans."

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had shocked expressions on their faces.

"…In that way, people tried to suppress the Biju's extreme powers and control them…and people in whom Biju were sealed were called…Jinchuriki or half demons in simpler terms." Tobi looked at Naruto rub his stomach. "A Jinchuriki is capable of incredible power by resonating with their Biju until one day they evolve. Including Naruto, there have been hundreds of Biju. But lately thanks to Minoke, the only ones left are Naruto and Gaara."

Hinata bowed her head. "..Using these Jinchuriki, people have waged war over and over again, right?"

"Yes…"

"But…what happened to those other Jinchuriki out there?" Sakura asked.

Tobi looked away, not answering.

"What can be done to pull the Biju out?" Hinata asked.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Did she really just ask that? He could only stare in disbelief.

Tobi sighed. "Removing one requires a sealing jutsu with power that is momentarily equal to that of the Biju they are removing and tons of time, but once it's removed…the Jinchuriki…" Tobi didn't continue.

Sakura egged him on. "Well what? What is it?" Tobi didn't look her in the eyes. She instantly fell a feeling of despair come over her. "Oh no…"

"If its removed, the Jinchuriki instantly……..dies"

Tears slowly trickled down Hinata's face.

"All of the other Jinchuriki I mentioned earlier, died because their Bijus were removed…"

Hinata broke down and cried.

Naruto clenched his fist, but release it and wiped Hinata's tears away. "Always so quick to cry, Hinata. Don't worry…" Hinata looked at his silly grin smiling back at him. "I'm invincible remember?"

"But Naruto-kun you can't…."

"Let's go…." Naruto finished zipping up his jacket and nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded back and they both jumped back into the treetops. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Everyone followed them except Hinata who was left behind. "….Naruto…." She soon began to follow as well.

Everyone sped through the forest as fast they could with Naruto leading them. Naruto instantly activated the Fox powers and sped up.

Sakura watched him disappear into the horizon. "Naruto wait for us!"

Tobi looked on at Naruto's determination. "What is it about Naruto that I can't place my finger on? Something about him…."

Sasuke, still dragging Nikkei chuckles. "Well Naruto isn't related to anyone of us, but to us he's family. He understands us better than anyone in the world could. When it comes down to it, we're all pretty much the same. That's why Naruto tries so hard at times, whether we're blood related or not…means nothing to him. To Naruto, We are a comrade who share his pain and is willing to throw his life for us."

Tobi only looked ahead to that tiny speck of orange and black in the distance. "…"

"Naruto's dream was always to become Hokage, but when Sakura-chan told him we were all Chunin, it pretty much frustrated him. But, on the other hand, that only made him push himself even harder."

Hinata appeared beside Tobi, with a smile on her face. "Naruto-kun possesses a special power."

"A special power?" Tobi wasn't familiar with that meaning.

"Yep. Without exchanging many words…he can strike up a friendship with anyone. And in turn that's what makes us stronger in the end."

Tobi frowned on the inside. "I've lived long…I've seen many things. And I've learned the ways of the world accordingly. And because my brother found out that alliances with other countries were just mere formalities, we needed resources to protect the Uchiha clan….I caused all this. And now the village I avoided for so long and didn't make an alliance with is trying to save my ass. All the things that I have done may have very been mistakes and thousands of innocent people suffered because of it. Even worse, I've become decrepit and started to give up on things so easily….Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Tobi wondering what he's gonna say.

"You guys have so much potential within you. I envy you."

Lee appeared beside Hinata. "Don't say such things; your life's only just begun. You're still quite young. Like Guy-sensei says, "Enjoy the fruits of your youth!""

Tobi laughed really hard. "That maybe true…..there maybe something I can do…I can't let down good people like you guys."

Everyone smiled.

Naruto and the others finally arrived at a giant cliff with a piece of paper on it with the kanji symbol for death on it. There were cut out edges on the wall depicting some kind of door.

Naruto pointed to the "door". "Neji. Hinata, what's behind that door?"

Neji and Hinata held up hand signs and their temple veins surrounding their eyes bulged. "Byakugan!"

Neji and Hinata scanned it but they couldn't see past it.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I don't know."

Naruto gave the door a good punch but nothing happened but his fist seemed to morph through it before it repelled it. "It's a barrier."

Nikkei spoke up from on Sasuke's back. "It's a sealed barrier. The tag you see there is actually a talisman. The barrier is established by placing multiple talismans in the nearby area. A single kanji symbol is inscribed on each one. One of them is in front of us; there are exactly 8 out there excluding this one."

Sasuke looked at Neji about to make an order to try and use his Byakugan to spot them all but Neji was already on it. "One's on a rock 500 meters to the northeast, another on a tree by a river 360 meters south-southwest, then there's a cliff wall about 650 meters to the northwest, another in a wood, about 800 meters southwest, one on a tree stump 450 meters north-northeast, there's one on the ground, 750 meters south-southeast, one in a meadow 475 meters south and the final one is at the top of this cliff."

Lee pulled out wireless and portable receivers and handed one to everybody. "All right! They're within wireless range! Take these as Neji-san will guide us to the talismans."

Everyone took one and clipped it to their necks while as somewhat symbolic of their trust to each other, they all wrapped their hitai-ate forehead protectors on their foreheads.

"All set to go." Tenten clicked her receiver on.

Shikamaru pointed to several key ninja around him. "Ok then, Me Ino, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Shino will go find the talismans while Neji leads us. Our frequency's at 028. Hang tight until then and try not to get yourselves killed until we get back ok? It would be a drag to have to carry you back to the village."

"Hmph. Ok whatever you say Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked. "We're counting on you guys."

Lee got himself all psyched up. "Alright Team! Let's go forth with the power of youth!"

Sasuke waved his arm to dismiss everyone. "Scatter!"

Everyone instantly sped away from their position. Naruto was quickly getting anxious, he wanted to get in there and give Minoke a piece of his mind. "Mom…Dad…."

Neji clicked on his receiver and looked around with the Byakugan. "Lee, head a little more south."

Lee's voice came back with great vigor almost shattering if not Neji's ears but everyone else whose receiver was on. "Okay! I found it! Yosh!"

"LEE!!" came everyone's voices back with anger.

Lee then turned down the volume on his receiver. "Whoops! Sorry about that." Lee reached a talisman on a tree. "Ready?"

Tenten reached a different tree with a different talisman on it. "I got one too!"

Shikamaru reached the one on the cliff wall. "Here too."

Ino got the one on the tree stump. "Yippee! Found it!"

Kiba and Akamaru reached the one on the ground. "Yahoo! Me and Akamaru got it."

Shino reached the top of the cliff and there was another one there. "Affirmative."

Choji reached the meadow one and celebrated by eating a big bag of chips, surprisingly enough he didn't take the time to read that they were low fat…."Got it Shikamaru!"

Neji reached his on the boulder on the ground. "Here's mine."

Sasuke talked through his speaker and his hand on the talisman on the wall while standing sideways on the cliff. "Ok peel away you guys."

Everyone ripped there's away at the same exact time and wanted for the call from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with his hand on the talisman. "Sakura? How bout we use a switch hook entry to break in?" Sasuke then ripped off the talisman and instantly the barrier dissipated.

Sakura then gathered a ton of power in her fist and threw a punch at the stone door as Sasuke jumped back down. "Knock knock!" Her gloved fist connected with the door as it completely shattered it into pieces.

The earth shook for a moment like an aftershock of an earthquake. Shikamaru and the others hear the explosion and rumble from where they were.

"Sounds like it worked." Shikamaru thought to himself. Suddenly a shadowy figure popped up behind Shikamaru. He turned around to find himself face to face with himself and clicked on his reciever. "Uhhh Neji?"

"Yeah same over here too." Neji responded.

"What is this?" Tenten asked.

"I'm guessing it's a trap." Shino added.

"I see…so breaking the barrier triggers the trap that guards against hostile entry." Choji said.

"They used the barrier talismans to split us up and screw us over, so they would make sure we'd be detained, that's a smart move." Kiba said.

Meanwhile, back at the new cave entry, Naruto, Tobi, Hinata, Sasuke with Nikkei on his back and Sakura, all unaware of what had just transpire quickly enters the hideout.

They soon come face to face with Minoke sitting on two bodies and Itachi standing beside him, but the statue was gone.

Sasuke didn't break his stare from Itachi. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Minoke was nonchalantly sitting on Minato and Kushina's bodies and their eyes were closed.

Naruto then activated the fox powers as the transformation was apparent in his face. "YOU!! GET OFFA THEM!!"

"Certainly a loud brat isn't he?" Itachi said.

"Looks like it…guess it was a bad day to clean out my ears." Minoke joked.

"….Mom! Dad! Why are you just lying there! GET UP!!" Naruto fussed at them. Hinata and Sakura looked at Naruto with concerned eyes, knowing that he couldn't accept the truth. Sasuke hid his face from Naruto. "HEY! ARE YOU TWO DEAF!"

"Naruto, just stop…" Tobi grabbed Naruto's shirt sleeve. "You know full well."

"…." Naruto's heart just stopped.

Minoke tilted his head. "Indeed. I should think you'd know that they're already dead right?"

Naruto took a step back refusing to believe it as tears filled his eyes as his whiskers darkened further. "Shut up and give them back."

Itachi couldn't believe Naruto's determination.

Naruto charged Minoke and Itachi. "I'll kill you!!"

Sasuke then stepped in front of Naruto, stopping his rampage. "Cool it. Charge in without thinking, and you'll get us all killed."

Naruto screeched to an instant halt.

Itachi looked at Minoke's constant scanning of Naruto with the Sharingan. "…I'll hold on to the bodies since it the Jinchuriki boy is burning for them."

"Itachi…." Minoke then turned off the Sharingan and bowed his head. "I know this isn't what you want to hear but….I'll handle Naruto."

"But my lord, I wouldn't push my luck."

"A ninja must always seek ever greater stimulation…lest his senses turn dull. I'm no fool to the strength of Kyuubi."

"Then why risk separating yourself from me? You need all the help you can get."

"Quite so Itachi. As a fellow ninja, I certainly…respect your perspective. But in my opinion, help is like a transient beauty that fades after just a moment."

"Enough talking!" Naruto took out a scroll and opened it as a large shuriken popped up. Naruto grabbed it and chucked it at Minoke.

Minoke caught it and tossed it away like trash, but what was more impressive than being unharmed was that he wasn't even looking at Naruto when he threw it.

"Minoke, you fool. You're going to get yourself killed." Itachi scolded.

"See? I did say you wouldn't like it, did I not?" Minoke sat up patting some dirt off his akatsuki cloak. "My Sharingan is as developed as it's going to get. But compared to yours, yours is not even in the same league as mine." Minoke then bit his thumb and made hand signs then slapped his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large black hawk appeared with Minoke on its head. The bird had Minato's and Kushina's bodies in its talons as it started to hover above. "See ya later!" The summoned hawk flew out the cave entrance.

Naruto quickly ran after him. "Hey! Get back here!"

Minoke looked back at Naruto chasing him and smiled. "Perfect!" The bird flew into the woods with Naruto behind him.

Tobi ran after him as well. "Geez, Naruto just can't help himself can he? Come on Hinata-san, after him!" Hinata nodded and followed Tobi. "Sasuke! We'll handle Minoke. I'm sure you can handle Itachi with Sakura right? Just don't do anything rash. Got it?"

Sakura nodded. "Understood!"

"…" Sasuke looked at Sakura and didn't say a word.

Tobi and Hinata had caught up to Naruto standing on a tree branch staring at Minoke and his beast with his demonic eyes. Tobi clicked on his reciever and spoke through it. "You guys come in…can you hurry up in getting here?"

Shikamaru was in a stare down with this clone of himself like everyone was. "We would if we could but we're a bit stuck at the moment. It'll take a while."

Tobi clicked it off and activated his Sharingan. "There's no time for delays."

"So brother, you wanna fight me now? I'm sure I shouldn't say this but…Itachi is stronger than I….probably yeah…" Minoke pointed out.

"…" That unsettled Tobi a bit.

"Tobi-sama, Hinata-chan, go help Sakura and Sasuke. I'll finish this creep."

"Hmph. I'm not giving up that easily. You need me."

"And me too!" Hinata said making a fighting stance.

"Hn. How sweet." Minoke threw two smoke bombs at them which exploded three feet from them. Out of the smoke came three shurikens.

Tobi quickly dispatched them with his kunai.

"You're not getting away this time Minoke!" Naruto yelled.

"You're quite the oddball. Jinchuriki hosts are supposed to be sullen and misanthropic like the others I've taken. Frankly I've never seen beings as beloved as they are. To date I've destroyed 1000 Jinchuriki hosts, excluding you and Shukaku, but not one has ever tried to save them. Not their friends, not their neighbors, not a single soul unlike your case. In fact, to a lot their deaths came as a relief. Heh heh heh." Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "Perhaps, maybe you can't ignore your own kind? You feel too connected to those pathetic creatures? Well thanks to Itachi's reconnaissance, I brought your sorry parents from the dead, but the Jutsu is limited to a few days and once my chakra empties, it was the end of them. The point is, you are doomed…all the same."

Naruto's red eyes glowed. "You filth…you're dead."

Meanwhile back at the cave.

Sakura and Sasuke entered a showdown with Itachi.

Sakura gulped all the saliva that had built up in her mouth, as her heart began to race staring off into Itachi's jet black eyes. 'Just facing him like this, I can sense…the huge difference in our experience...and in it…our deaths toll…" That same dark feeling rose back up.

Sasuke stepped in front of her blocking her stare with Itachi. "Sakura…be brave. I'm here with you. Stay behind and watch me." Sasuke threw a kunai at Itachi but it phased right through him hitting the stone wall behind him.

"What the hell?" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sakura…that's not Itachi. It's a Genjutsu."

Itachi chuckled. "Nice job, Sasuke. You've gotten better. Aren't you going to charge me like the last two times?"

"No. I don't need to."

Sakura looked at Itachi. "I can kind of tell that's not his body, but then where is he? I mean Genjutsu masters work from offstage until the enemy is completely trapped, then we just break the illusion and be free right?"

"No…this is Tsukuyomi. We can't break it so easily."

"What!"

"Yep. It's one of the many powers that come with the Mangekyo. It serves as armor and his weapon. It's his favorite eye technique. What makes it so formidable is its mechanism. We don't know how or from where it may launch its attack."

"But Sasuke, you know how it works and with the Sharingan we can bust out of here."

"That's exactly what I thought I could deal with him on my own. But…it seems that's not the case."

"?! What do you mean?"

"It's different somehow…since I saw it last. For one, it wasn't activated by his eyes; he must have heightened his ability. So if he's changed that much, there's a chance he also has new abilities to go along with it."

"…So how do we fight it?"

"Before we tackle Itachi, we must break Tsukuyomi. I can't break it alone. But however Sakura, you were always the smartest one in our team with your ability to combat any situation with critical detail. Plus with your training you wield the brute force of Tsunade-sama herself."

That vouch of confidence revived Sakura. "…"

"Now listen carefully. The first step is to dispel the Genjutsu; the only catch is that you must dodge every attack it puts forth. Or else…."

Sakura clenched her fist. "I get the idea Sasuke."

"To evade attack, you must understand the Sharingan and you must anticipate his moves instantly."

Sakura bowed her head. "Understand the Sharingan? Make snap judgments? I can't really do either."

"True. These things take years of experience…"

"Then…how?" She looked at Sasuke clutching an old headband with a scar through the metal.

Sasuke smirked remembering the fight he had with Naruto long ago. "I wonder what you see when you look at me? Your boyfriend? Or…" Sasuke tied that old headband on his head. Sakura looked on at this sudden decision to wear that ragged old thing from his Genin days. "Just count on me. Like I said before, I'll protect you with my life. Besides…I've already made the first move."

"?!" Sakura scrunched up her face in confusion. "Sasuke? I have something to tell you…"

"Can it wait?"

"Well…" Sakura rubs her stomach feeling that same weird feeling from before.

"Don't worry. I've got your back, nothing's gonna hurt you."

"Ok….just stay alive….for them…"

"Them??"

Itachi then coughed to get their attention. "Are you done yet? Let's finish this."

"Whatever Itachi. I'm not gonna hold back on you."

Itachi smiled to himself. "I wouldn't have it any less."

Sasuke and Itachi both activated their Sharingan at the same time.

**Whoo! End of Chapter Seventeen! Time to take a breather cause my graduation is next week!! Woohoo!! Anyway it's getting more and more exciting by the second!! But who's them? Can Tobi, Naruto and Hinata defeat Minoke? What about Shikamaru and the others who are in a predicament of their own? All that and more revealed in our next split chapters!**

**Next Time! Chapter 18: Blood Brothers pt one: The Power of Itachi and The Courage of Sasuke.**

**(Yes I know It's a long ass title. But it sounded cool on paper…)**

**Plz review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Welcome back to another installment of the highly popular Uzumaki Chronicles! **

Chapter 18: The Power of Itachi and The Courage of Sasuke

Sasuke leans towards Sakura's ear and whispers for a while, Sakura gulps down the nervousness in her belly and nods, acknowledging Sasuke's master plan.

"Got it Sasuke-kun. I'll give it my best."

Itachi then at that moment throws off his akatsuki cloak to the ground. Underneath it was his old Anbu outfit he wore the night of the Uchiha genocide, trying to get a rise outta Sasuke but Sasuke never steered from his intense focus.

"Are we all ready? You must know how much I hate waiting."

Sasuke squinted his Sharingan eyes at Itachi. "Don't be in such a hurry to die."

Sasuke and Sakura instantly bum-rushed Itachi head-on.

"Hmph," Itachi throws a shuriken and does multiple hand signs. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!"

That lone shuriken spontaneously multiplied into thousands and zoomed at them. Both Sasuke and Sakura pulled out black katanas and started swatting them away with great agility and speed. Once all the shuriken were dispersed, they sheathed their weapons.

Something was very wrong with this picture. Itachi was completely skeptical but he didn't have time to think it out. A shadow loomed overhead him. Itachi looked behind him to find Sakura gearing back for a punch. Itachi quickly activated his Sharingan to avoid the punch and kneed her in the gut.

Itachi smirked victoriously but Sakura smirked back as she poofed into thin air. Itachi was taken surprise as the ground shook and two hands popped up and latched onto Itachi's ankles and pulled him into the ground up to his chin.

Itachi tried to struggle out of his uncomfortable prison. "I should've expected no less from my own brother. No wonder even she dodged my attacks. You had it planned out three moves ahead."

Sakura breaks out of the ground and pats herself off then puts up thumbs up to Sasuke. "It actually worked! Training with Kakashi-sensei for six years straight does wonders."

Sasuke smirks his signature smirk. "Yes but it was essential we use that technique me and Naruto used against Zabuza. The Demon Wind Shuriken Shadow Clone Fake Out Technique."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Man Sasuke even you make up technique names like Naruto-kun."

Itachi started to laugh. Sasuke was deeply annoyed from his brother's chuckling. "What's so damn funny knowing you're about to die?"

Itachi's hand ripped through the surface as he pulled himself up out of the earth prison. "This is just what I wanted Sasuke! I want you to reach deep within yourself and use your entire being to try and kill me. Do whatever it takes! Cause if you can't then I get guess you don't have enough…."

Sasuke instantly appeared before Itachi, katana mere millimeters from his throat, The Hokosaki Sharingan dead center on the jugular vein in Itachi's neck. "Hate? Is that it? I don't have to hate a man to know how to kill them." The katana's blunt side rubbed across Itachi's adam's apple.

"Then if you don't hate me then why kill me?" Itachi asked.

"Justice. To sort out all the wrongdoings in my life. Basically forgiveness…"

"Forgiveness? Who are you forgiving?"

"You."

Itachi watched the blade slide away from his throat as Sasuke sheathes it back. Itachi had a face of pure shock.

Sasuke turned his back revealing the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt, walking back to Sakura. "Like I said, don't be in such a hurry to die."

Itachi rubbed the red scratch on his neck. "I don't understand. So you just walk away like that!"

Sasuke stopped and looked back. "No. First I have some business with that son of a bitch you call a master. He's the one I hate. You did nothing. He's the one that did the killings; you were just the scapegoat to his little plan. So ashamed to know you couldn't protect your loved ones and even worst knowing that little brother would think of you as a weakling, a commoner since he looked up to you like a god and you just achieved Anbu status. It must hurt doesn't it? Knowing you had all that power and yet you were outmatched outwitted and overly outclassed by someone who knew and created the Uchiha code of conduct and it's Kekkai Genkai."

Itachi closed his eyes to try and hold the tears back. "How…do you know all this?"

Sasuke deactivated the Hokosaki. "My eyes can peer into a heart's true intentions. I don't know the full extent of my Kekkai Genkai but I believe it has something to do with the stipulations we fulfill for the powers of the Sharingan. During training with Kakashi-sensei, he showed me the power of Inter-dimensional techniques. He could suck in a person into a black hole and basically make them implode within a tiny space. When I asked him how did he achieve this power, he told me that all of his loved ones were dead but over time he gained more to protect. Do you understand?"

Itachi then bowed his head. "Yes."

"You knew it the whole time didn't you Itachi? You have it too don't you?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with the same Hokosaki. "Yes brother. The secret is having something to protect with your entire being. The Sharingan gives each person a different power but it's all the same. It seems you finally understand. That's why I gave you that katana. It would ensure that you would use it to protect those you care about. I'm kinda surprised that our impressionable Sasuke stuck through with his ideals."

Sasuke tapped his headband, the scarred one. "It's not my ideals, it took someone, a friend to teach me that. I owe him my life."

Itachi smiled. "Well we aren't done yet Sasuke. We have to setter our little matter from long ago."

Sasuke smiled back. "Ok if you want. We finally see who's the strongest one of us….and frankly, you won't even put a scratch on my forehead."

"Cocky aren't we?" Itachi charged Sasuke with his small sword-like blade, but Sasuke blocked it with his katana.

Sasuke pushed Itachi with his katana and powered up a Chidori in his left.

Itachi chuckled as if he was having fun and actually he was. "A Chidori again? That trick is getting old little brother."

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me do something new for you. Chidori Current!" Sasuke slammed his left crackling hand into the ground and electricity cackled through a series of paths like a real electric current towards Itachi.

Itachi back flipped a few times to try and escape the chasing attack until finally he threw his blade and two kunai into the ground as the electricity magnetized itself to the metal weapons. Itachi landed by the electricity charged weapons and flashed a few hand signs. "Lightning Style! Thunder Dragon!" A ball of pure electrical energy emerged from the weapons and it transformed into a dragon that charged at Sasuke head-on.

Sasuke quickly reacted with a few hand signs of his own before sucking in his gut. "Fire Style! Flame Dragon!" Sasuke blew of a giant fire ball that unfurled into an enormous dragon that was the exact replica of the Thunder Dragon only this was engulfed in flames.

The two dragons danced around each other until each other attacked with their fangs and imploded into a beautiful eruption of fire and electricity.

Both brothers smiled, knowing it wouldn't be easy to overcome the other.

Sasuke sucked in his gut again preparing for a second attack. "Fire Style! Dragon Flame Bombs!" He blew out four powerful fire balls straight at Itachi.

"Mud Style! Mud Wall!" Itachi spit out a giant wall of mud to block the barrage of fireballs. As contact came with the flame attack the wall almost couldn't take it but it pulled through. Itachi jumped ontop the wall and flashed the infamous Tiger hand sign.

Sasuke knew exactly what he was going to do next so he did the same sign.

Both did the same jutsu. "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Both suck in their guts and blew out giant fireballs at each other. Each one of the fireballs exploded on point with each other making a shower of spark and flame everywhere.

Both combatants both copied each other with perfect precision with both of their Hokosaki Sharingan activated. The fight led outside where it had just started to rain.

Sakura ran out to follow them watching them closely. It wasn't about a fight to the death, this was pure fun. A fight between brothers as a sign of their somewhat brotherly love. As the two attacked with their blades, each attack was blocked and parried with intense agility, it didn't look like the hits were connecting with the blades but the sound of metal grinding against metal rang through the air like ominous bells as the attacks were so fast it seem like they were moving in slow motion but you could see the sparks fly from each hit connecting.

Finally the two came to a stalemate with their blades; the force of the blades caused the rain around them to stop falling for a split second before drenching them completely.

As the two panted they looked into their eyes as both could almost pass as twins, the way the rain had laid down their hair had each brother looking at a split image of the other.

Sakura had never seen this side of Sasuke before since watching him spar with Naruto down by the waterfall. It seemed like Sasuke was having fun, and he was.

Itachi and Sasuke both pushed each other to their limits, trying to overcome the other in this stalemate. It was so fierce that the point of contact of their blades started to heat and the metal started to burn. Both let off their grudge and backed away from each other to catch their breath.

Itachi panted hard and moved the hair from his face.

Sasuke panted hard and he took his hand and stroked his hair back to his own hairstyle.

"This has gone on long enough. This strike will finish it." Itachi geared himself ready.

Sasuke geared himself too.

Both brothers charged at each other with blazing speed striking each other with exact precision. It was too fast to see who hit who or even see if the blades connected; the falling rain had drowned out the sound of any clanging blades. Both stood seemingly victoriously of each other's final blow.

Sakura had no idea at what just happened, but suddenly Sasuke fell onto his knees clutching his head. Sakura ran to him trying to find out what was wrong. Sasuke's headband fell down to the ground with blood on it sliced through the mark even until it reached Sasuke's forehead causing a not so deep laceration on his forehead. Blood trickled down as the rain washed it down his face.

Itachi then dropped his blade, it split in half and blood ran down his right arm and abdomen. A deep wound split open in it. Itachi clutched his arm to contain the pain. Itachi smirked. "Look like I did put a scratch on your forehead."

"But I can still fight!" Sasuke charged Itachi one more time.

Itachi didn't budge a bit but put up his two left fingers, the index and middle, and when someone came within arms length, he poked Sasuke in the forehead wound.

Sasuke grabbed the wound yelping in pain falling to his butt. Itachi fell backwards into a puddle as blood mixed with muddy water; he smiled before closing his eyes. "I wish I could play with you some more but the wound is just too deep."

Sasuke then realized his fallen brother and crawled to Itachi. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what got into me! I didn't mean to wound you like that."

"Forget about me. I'm just a stepping stone to your greatness Sasuke. You did great…..I just wish I could've been a better brother."

Sasuke started to cry. "But you were!" Sasuke felt like a child again.

"That maybe but….do me one last favor. Protect them. The Village. Your friends. Your loved ones. Do that for me."

Sasuke wiped the rain and tears away. "Sure Nii-chan I will."

Itachi breathed one final breath and released it. "Mom and Dad say hey." Then silence.

That line broke Sasuke's heart that he cried so hard as he buried his face in Itachi's chest as the rain laid down his hair again making him a splitting image of Itachi. The scarred headband, the droopy eyes and the laid down hair, now forever memories.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and all the others gathered at a desolate rainy grassy knoll while they tried to catch their breaths. The rain clouds darkened overhead as thunder growled far away. Akamaru laid on the ground licking his bruises from the fight he was. Neji had to retie his headband on after getting it knocked off. Tenten put bandages on the weapon wounds she received. Lee past out on the grass. Choji already went through ten bags of chips in the past 3 minutes. Ino's hair got ruffled and wet….again. Shino's shades were cracked but were still usable. Shikamaru was actually ok, no wounds sustained because frankly it was only because his Genjutsu clone gave up on him.

Kiba yelped as he pulled a shuriken from his back. "Damn. That Genjutsu was no joke."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Ok gang. We have to find the others and give them support. Kiba, Neji can you lead us to them?"

"We can try…" Kiba said.

"If the rains don't get any harder." Neji added.

"Alright then let's go and end this troublesome thing." Shikamaru said dashing ahead. The others followed…except Lee who was still asleep in the grass.

Meanwhile Naruto, Tobi and Hinata constantly chased Minoke deeper into the forest as the lightning cackled in the sky. The darkness started to shroud Minoke and the only source of light to keep up with him was the constant lightning strikes.

"Damn it! We're losing him!" Naruto said aloud.

Minoke then suddenly stopped to the image in the treetops. "So you finally caught up."

The image of a droopy eyed man glistened in the night in his Akatsuki robe. Naruto and the others couldn't believe their eyes. The line through his headband, the robe, the melancholy glare. The ominous lightning strikes light up his image like a harbinger of death. He jumped and landed beside Minoke atop the summoned hawk.

Minoke cackled and laughed his head as he turned to Naruto. "Looks like little Sasuke didn't make it!"

A bright light shone but it wasn't ordinary lightning. Along with it came with the sound…of birds.

Minoke quickly turned around shocked to find a Chidori strike at him. As the lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed, the Chidori pierced Minoke in the lower left abdomen. He spat out blood as the assailant's hand wiggled through his body. Minoke looked into the man's eyes. Eyes filled with hatred. Eyes filled with revenge. Eyes filled with bittersweet memories of his brother.

"How did you?" Minoke barely got out.

"Because I'm his brother. What did you expect?" Sasuke's voice came from the man.

Naruto, Tobi and Hinata were deeply confused as what had just happened before them. Sasuke used his free hand to stroke his hair back to the original hairstyle.

Naruto smiled. "Stupid Sasuke. You stole my shot at him!" He giggled a bit.

Sasuke smiled. "What can I say? You're hopeless without me loser."

Minoke chuckled. "You think that this is over? You're making me laugh."

"Laugh all you want! I hold your life in my hands." Sasuke said twisting and agitating the deep wound.

Sakura arrived behind them still dragging Nikkei. "Uhhh how the hell did I get stuck with her? Damn she's heavy!"

Nikkei turned her head and made a face. "Hmph. You're not that skinny yourself."

Sakura's head turned around like something possessed. "What the hell did you say?!" The lightning strikes made her look crazy.

Nikkei's head sweat dropped at a fast pace. "Nothing." She looked away from her. "Jeez these ninjas are all psychos."

Minoke smirked to himself. "That will do."

"What are you muttering about?" Sasuke asked.

But Minoke wiggled out of Sasuke's hold and back flipped off the hawk as it poofed away leaving Sasuke to fall with Minato and Kushina's soulless bodies. Minoke landed behind Sakura and before she could react, he punched her in the face sending her flying into the arms of Tobi. Sasuke and Naruto caught Minato and Kushina and settled them on the ground before looking at Minoke with hatred. Naruto's eyes glowed red with the black slits as Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. Both with a similar shade of crimson.

"Master Minoke! I knew you wouldn't leave me behind!" Nikkei said optimistically as he cut her loose of her ropes. She stood up with a smile but her face changed dramatically as he placed a hand on her chest. "Master….what are you doing?"

Minoke used his free hand to make a hand sign as he smirked. "It's so hard to find good help these days, but don't worry you've long since fulfill your purpose."

She started to sob madly as she pleaded. "Please! Don't do this! I beg of you! I don't wanna die!"

"Don't cry. You're not going to die. You're going to live on as something better. Besides begging makes me sick." His hands flashed unfamiliar signs. "Ninja Art: Spirit Capture Jutsu!" His hand turned completely transparent as he reached deep within Nikkei's body.

Her screams pierced through the woods as she suddenly fell limp onto the ground. Naruto and the others couldn't believe their eyes. In Minoke's hand laid a floating cyan glowing celestial ball.

"What the hell's that?" Kiba's voice yelled as he and the others appeared beside Sasuke and the others.

"It's the final key. Although it's not Kyuubi it should be just enough to sustain control until I have him!" Minoke once again used his hand to flash a hand sign. "Summoning Jutsu…."

Tobi gasped and turned around to them. "Everyone get back….NOW!!"

Minoke wiped his palm on his wound to gather a glob of blood then slammed it into the ground as weird symbols appeared and glowed ominously as the ground shook and glowed red with it.

"Holy Shit! What's happening?" Naruto yelled as he wobbled back and forth.

"I said get back now!" Tobi demanded.

Everyone heeded his words and retreated as a portal opened up disintegrating trees and wildfire as the same demonic statue began to rise up from the ground like the devil arriving from the gates of hell itself. Minoke let out a maniacal laugh standing atop its head.

Once Naruto and the others were far away they looked up at the gigantic statue and couldn't help but feel an intense pinch of fear in their heads. This was nothing like they have ever felt. Akamaru had his tail between his legs and whimpered mercilessly.

"Damn. Akamaru is scared shitless guys. That thing reeks of dark chakra….almost like its evil incarnate." Kiba pointed out.

Tobi took off his mask. "Its name is Jigoku, the Grim Reaper's loyal servant. In folklore it is said that those who feed it over a thousand souls of the most powerful beings on the planet it can be awaken and bring forth destruction due to its master will. It's the granddaddy of all forbidden jutsu. It's so forbidden and old it hasn't been used since the beginning of time itself. Only the Uzumaki clan knows of this jutsu and therefore takes it to the grave with them. That is why they reside in the Whirlpool Country, a remote island in the middle of the ocean. It's impossible to reach without a powerful ship due to you guessed it tenacious whirlpools that won't hesitate to eat you alive. What I would like to know is how he knew of its existence?"

"Are you afraid brother? You know it wasn't easy to get these jutsu. Crossing the dangerous seas and having to persuade an entire clan to teach me. Frankly they helped me out….at the expense of their souls." He held out the cyan ball.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED THEM!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not like anyone remembers them anyway. I did them a favor by ending their miserable lives cursed to forever live their days on an island."

Naruto clenched his fist. "I just can't believe what I'm hearing. Since I returned home all I have seen outta you is how you treat human life like some kind of toy! You toy and manipulate people and then dispose of them like trash! Then you used them to fuel your own selfish desires!"

"My brother was one of those people you used!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura stepped forward. "And you almost used Sasuke in your sick and twisted game!"

Naruto pointed valiantly. "You're the lowest of the low. The way you use countless human lives and feed them to…this thing! What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Nothing. I do it because it makes me happy. Call me evil if you want but it won't matter if you're dead." He jumps down and lands in a palm of the statue, then kneels before it holding out the spirit ball. "Demon Lord Jigoku! Arise and grant me the power to defeat the power to defeat my enemies and mold the world to my liking!"

The statue's numerous eyes opened and scanned the scenery and then laid its eyes on Minoke and the cyan spirit ball. Suddenly the ball was drawn into its mouth like a tractor beam finally gulping it down. Its eyes started to glow.

"Now it is complete! Jigoku! Grant me power!" Minoke raises his hands in response with a complete crazed look on his face.

Then the hand started to move toward its mouth and it completely gulped Minoke alive.

Sasuke was completely skeptical. "Well that was completely anticlimactic."

Suddenly the ground shook again this time with demanding force like the earth would split in two. Out of nowhere Jigoku started to dissipate but something stayed floating in the air. A being with a cackling red lightning aura surrounding him. It had long black hair that reached his ankles and demonic horns in his head. Short spikes in his back with a long devil tail piercing his backside. Though its human side was still intact you could tell he was far from being a human anymore. His Sharingan eyes were completely different than before. It had four tomoe pupils as it scanned them. He looked at his clawed hands and began to laugh maniacally but in a demonic tone.

"**HAHAHAHAHA I AM COMPLETE!**" Minoke stopped laughing and looked at the Naruto and the gang. "**Now I can get rid of a thorn in my side!**" He raised his finger ominously as a red ball appeared. "**NOW DIE!!**"

A beam shot from his finger headed straight for Naruto. Hinata pushed him out of the way and took the beam to the chest. She fell limp to the ground. Naruto fell to his knees, speechless as he reached out to Hinata, his hand shaking afraid to fear the worst.

"Hinata-chan….are you?"

No response as her hair covered her face.

Tears ran down his face. "I can't lose you too. Please say something!" Memories ran rampant through his head. The moment when he returned from his six year absence, she was so cute hiding under that hood of hers. The time when they danced together. Or when they shared their first kiss. Even her battle against Hanabi. She was always there, even since they were kids. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be the ninja he is today and now she was….he held her in his arms and didn't say a word.

Sakura ran over to them. "Naruto let me check out the wound. I can heal her!"

Minoke chuckled. "**Highly doubt it. It might've pierced an internal organ and we all know how extremely hard it is to repair organ cells. It's almost impossible!**"

Sakura turned to him. "You bastard!"

Tobi stood in front of them. "Ok brother you have gone too far. This is between you and me!"

"No…." Said Naruto's voice. "He's mine…"

Tobi turned to him. "Look he's…" He stopped mid-sentence to see a dark crimson flaming aura encircle Naruto. Sakura started to fall back from him.

"What's happening?!" Sakura asked.

Powerful surges of chakra emitted from Naruto causing everyone to run for cover. It was so powerful that Naruto's headband instantly broke apart and fell to the grass. Naruto's entire body started to glow red as his body took on a new form. No more was it beast like. His hair grew longer as the spikes shortened and straightened out. The long hair grew inches over his forehead and temples. His nails grew longer and perfectly sharp, but other than that his whiskers didn't darken. His fangs grew sharper as it hanged out like vampire fangs but smaller. His chakra aura wasn't dark like last time. It was calmer, more stabilized almost like the power of light. His closed eyes opened with the signature fox eyes but his look was calmer. His ears were pointy like a fox's.

"Is that Naruto?" Neji asked.

"It would seem he revealed his full potential as a Jinchuriki. Either this could be extremely bad or extremely good." Tobi explained.

"He's kinda hot with his new Bishounen looks." Ino quoted. Shino raised his glasses and coughs. "But I love my Shino-kun!" She hugs his arm.

Naruto looks at everyone and they instantly almost piss their pants. He stands up with Hinata in his arms and appeared in front of Sakura instantly in a split millisecond. Sakura was startled and falls backwards. Naruto lays her in front of her and turns around facing Minoke.

Kiba steps forward. "Wait! So does this mean you're on our side?"

Naruto turns around to find Akamaru sniffing at him. He rubs Akamaru's head softly as the dog pants and wags his tail. Could it be true? Naruto held out his hand downwards and gave a endearing smile. Sasuke instantly knew what this was. He placed his hand atop of Naruto and soon everyone else did the same thing. The same sign of friendship they made six years ago. The fire still burns.

"**Well isn't that sweet! It doesn't matter if you transform or not! You can never beat me!**" Minoke gloated.

Naruto turned towards him. "You guys. When I give the signal. Give it everything you got." His voice was different, not demonic but a little bit deeper and more mature. They nodded acknowledging him. "Sakura-chan, I trust that you can bring her back to me?"

"Of course! Lady Tsunade is my mentor after all!" Sakura bragged.

"Hmph." Naruto let out a small smirk. "Tobi-san? You know the most about this jutsu. So I'm going to need your help in stopping it."

"I have a jutsu that can stop him but I need some time to gather chakra. Can you keep him busy?" Tobi replied.

"Don't worry. And while I'm keeping him busy I'll avenge all the people he's destroyed. I might even have some fun."

The sun broke away from the clouds as it shone gallantly on Naruto as the wind blew his glistening golden locks. Like a warrior of justice he stood before his match.

The Ultimate Showdown was imminent. The fate of mankind rests in the hands of no one as the outcome could fall either way. It was time to fully burn the will of fire.

**Next Time! The Finale! **

**Chapter 19: This Fire Burns!**

**Plz review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Welcome back to another installment of the highly popular Uzumaki Chronicles! **

Chapter 18: This Fire Burns!

Dusk began to break through as the sunset was apparent with a dark shade of gold and purple in the clouds. Naruto and Minoke both stood in a long staring contest with each other neither moving an inch.

Sakura opened up Hinata's jacket and peered at the small hole in her chest. "The shot pierced her almost too close to her heart. She may have already gone into cardiac arrest. But we don't have a defibrillator! Fuck! At this moment she's as good as gone!"

Everyone bowed their heads in disappointment, until….

Sasuke looked up. "Sakura! Hand me your gloves!"

Sakura uneasily took off her gloves. "Why Sasuke?"

"I have an idea, it's risky but we have no other choice. Once she starts breathing again you move in to heal her ok?" Sasuke took the gloves and put them on. Then he made his signature Chidori hand signs and then both hands started to cackle with electricity. "The gloves should take away the lethal part of the Chidori making a makeshift defibrillator. Clear!" He put his hands to her chest and sends a volt of electricity coursing through Hinata's body.

"Clear!" Does another.

"CLEAR!!" Another but this time Hinata releases air from her body.

Sakura checks the pulse in her neck and jumps with glee. "We got a pulse!"

"Sakura! The wound!" Sasuke scolded.

"Oh yeah! She's lost a ton of blood and her body temperature has dropped due to the rains. Ino!"

"Yeah?" Ino said.

"There's a herb that grows around here, since you're the one person that can spot that herb can you get it?"

"Sure I know the perfect one!" Ino dashes away.

"Tenten! Hand me a few senbons!"

Tenten doesn't waste any time in handing them to Sakura.

"Neji! Use your Byakugan to spot which nerve to pinch to null the pain."

Neji's eyes bulged as he scanned Hinata's upper body. "There. Two centimeters left of the wound. And one more to lower right three centimeters."

Sakura began to stick needles due to Neji's guidance. "Lee! Rip off some of your bandages!" Lee quickly ripped off his arm wraps. "Kiba! Give me Akamaru's hair trimmer!" Kiba reached into his backpack and gave the trimmer to her. "Ok She may be with short hair for a while but we need to use her hair as a medium to repair the damaged cells." Sakura began to cut Hinata's long hair short to the nape of her neck, and then wrapped all of it with some of Lee's arm bandages. Sakura put her hands together as if to pray and suddenly the hair starts to float. The hair starts to stitch it self together in Hinata's wound and heal her. Once that was done, Sakura placed her hands on Hinata's scar and her palms glowed pink. "I'm healing the burned cells so she should be ok with some…"

Hinata's eyes sprung open. Everyone was deeply relieved. Naruto looked back to see Hinata start to rise up and smiled happily.

"**Damn this shit is repetitive. She just won't die will she? But this time I'll make sure she doesn't come back!**" Minoke began to charge Hinata and the others but instantly stopped to find Naruto's clawed hand mere centimeters from his face.

Naruto smirked and said in a bad ass tone. "Rasengan," A sky blue ball started to grow and enlarge before it started to burn itself into Minoke's face, then he pushed in further into his face before the force pushed Minoke back crashing through multiple trees causing a large trail of dust and debris.

Naruto sulked a bit. "Is this it? Dude where's that awesome power you were bragging about?"

Minoke jumped out of the debris roaring a war cry as he geared back a punch. Naruto blocked it with his left forearm as the ground buckled underneath them making a mini crater.

Naruto yawned sarcastically. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

That remark further pissed Minoke off. "Damn you!" Minoke threw a kick but Naruto blocked it. Minoke kept throwing a fast flurry of kicks and punches but Naruto kept blocking them. Minoke then backed off.

Naruto yawned again. "Can someone called Minoke and tell them his grandma was just working me over?"

Multiple veins appeared in Minoke's head. "Grrrrr!"

"Look if it makes you happy…" Naruto points to his chin. "I'll give you a freebie. Come on. Try me."

"**You asked for it!**" Minoke charged Naruto and developed a skull splitting punch to the face. Naruto's head was turned away and his head covered his face but he was still standing. "**How do you like that?**"

Naruto's head turned back with a determined look on his face, completely unscathed. "Now it's my turn."

Naruto delivered a powerful punch to the gut. Minoke's eyes grew wide as he clutched his stomach. He fell to his knees and growled in pain.

Naruto grabbed Minoke by the collar. "It doesn't feel good does it? The pain hurts doesn't it? Well suck it up! It doesn't amount to the amount of pain you caused all of us, especially me!" Naruto held Minoke by the collar with both hands and repeatedly kneed him in the stomach; each blow was more strengthen by hatred.

Sasuke couldn't his eyes. "I always heard stories but I didn't think Naruto could be this powerful…"

"This isn't the time to be impressed, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Right sorry."

Naruto drops Minoke on his back. Minoke coughs up blood, his nose is bloody and a bruise is apparent on his face. Minoke crawls up to Naruto's feet and tried to climb up his pants.

"Please….have mercy." Minoke begged.

That pissed Naruto off. "How dare you!" His voice boomed with authority. Naruto used his foot to push Minoke off of him. "How dare you beg for mercy!! Did you give mercy to all those people you murdered!! Did you even once show that you had a heart!! No you did not! So why should I!" Naruto looked at the fear in Minoke's eyes. "You wanted power to become the strongest in the world until someone came along who was better and he was the worst ninja in existence."

Minoke started to erupt with energy. "**Shuddup…**"

"What?"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!**" Minoke charged Naruto and tackled him into a tree. "**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!**" Something had cracked in Minoke's brain. His sanity was completely gone. The crazed look was frozen in his face. His hands wrapped around Naruto's neck as he started to chuckle crazily. Naruto struggled to get out the hold but Minoke started to pour all his strength into his being, like the more he was beaten the more powerful he got.

Sasuke then dashed at Minoke with a Chidori to try and give Naruto some breathing room. Minoke quickly spotted him and threw Naruto into him. The two landed on the ground and skidded across it.

Minoke put up a diamond hand sign as a large aura of crimson chakra engulfed. "**The power! I feel it!!**"

Naruto stood up and patted himself off. Sasuke threw off the akatsuki cloak and looked at his shoulder. The curse mark started to unfurled and grows out. Sasuke chuckled.

"It's been a while since I used this." Sasuke let the curse mark cover half of his body.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm not letting you show me up." Sasuke's curse mark covered him completely and started to delve even further in power as his hair grew gray and longer. His nails grew long and sharp and he grew snake like fangs. A four pronged shuriken mark was apparent between his eyes.

Naruto smirked and looked at Minoke, pretending not to care. "Fine, just don't slow me down."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you." Sasuke charged Minoke head-on. Naruto charged behind him.

Sakura used Lee's bandages to wrap the closed wound of Hinata's. "There we go. Don't scare us like that again." Hinata tried to stand up. "Whoa! What are you doing? You can't move or you'll agitate the wound."

Hinata clenched her fist as she watches the fight.

Lee and the others enter the fray as well. Shikamaru used the sunset to his advantage as his shadow was the longest at this period and lengthened it to Minoke completely immobilizing him. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee and Kiba all delivered simultaneous punches to Minoke's face, but he only smiled and exerted chakra from his body blowing them back. Tenten opened a scroll and poofed up a broadsword and leaped at Minoke attacking him. The broadsword struck at Minoke as it landed and pierced his collarbone. Tenten tried to move the sword but it wouldn't bulge. Minoke flicked Tenten in the face sending her flying crashing into the forest. Neji charged and palmed Minoke right where his heart should be but he was still standing. Minoke slammed a fist straight into Neji's chest almost shattering his rib cage as Neji skidded across the ground. Kiba and Akamaru did the Fang over Fang technique but Minoke used his Sharingan to dodge the attack and maneuver himself to grab Kiba and Akamaru's legs and slammed them into the ground. Shino used his bugs to try and subdue Minoke as the bugs wrapped around his wrists, but Minoke used his strength to sling Shino into Ino. Lee ran in a circle around Minoke, and then in a flash appeared to kick him in the air but Minoke bent backwards to dodge the kick and then sweep kicked Lee from under his feet and in that split second Lee spent floating, Minoke punched Lee in the gut sending him flying into a tree, nearly breaking him in half.

Naruto and Sasuke put their hands together like last time and made a ball of lightning. "Rasendori! Electrical Chakra Sphere!" They charged Minoke with full speed as they pushed the Rasendori at him.

Minoke was more than ready as he put up a hand to block it. The sheer force of the attack imploded on them causing debris to fly everywhere. Only Minoke was left standing, as electricity coursed through Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. Minoke could only laugh as the power continued to evolve his body. He grew more beastly as the fangs grew longer; nails sharper, the spikes grew longer that it ripped his akatsuki cloak forcing him to throw it off.

"**This is what I dreamed off!**" His voice was so demonic that it sounded like he spoke a different language. The crazed look in his eyes begged for fear and mercy.

Naruto stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. Sasuke spit out some blood as they both smiled.

Tobi was off in the corner making hand signs and making a chant. "Ino Ne Hitsuji Ne Mi Tatsu Ino U Saru Hitsuji Mi Uma Inu I Ne Tatsu…"

(Oh and this are some of the basic hand signs in Naruto. In case you were wondering)

Hinata and Sakura watched the battle continue but it seemed like they were losing. Sakura fell over in pain clutching her stomach.

"No…not now. Let me stay awake…just a little…longer." Sakura vomited a bit and slowly started to lose consciousness.

Hinata crawled to Sakura and shook her. "Sakura! What's wrong!"

Sakura didn't respond, she couldn't respond. Her eyes started to close slowly.

Hinata shook her harder. "Oh man. She's out of it."

Minoke punched Naruto and kicked Sasuke then charged straight for Hinata and Sakura. Hinata stood up to ready herself but the pain from the newly closed wound agitated her. Naruto and Sasuke both appeared in front of her parrying his attack and grabbing each one of his wrist with both hands. They both punched Minoke in the face sending him flying into the opposite direction.

Minoke stood up laughing his head off as if he felt no pain.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe it. They panted hard and suddenly Sasuke clutched the curse mark in pain as his back started to mutate and two mutant bat wings emerged from them. Naruto started to lose feeling in his left arm; the total intake of Kyuubi's chakra was taking its toll.

(Play Killswitch Engage's This Fire Burns. I love this song…)

"Damn! This guy!" Naruto cursed aloud.

"What do you have to do to bring him down for good? He's only getting stronger." Sasuke added.

"Tatsu! It's ready!" Tobi yelled.

"What's ready Tobi-san?" Naruto asked.

"It's the jutsu that can weaken Minoke, but once I do it I want you to quickly move in and finish him with everything you got! No matter what!" Tobi demanded.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's use that jutsu."

Naruto looked at Hinata with concerned eyes, but looking into her cold determined stare, he knew which jutsu she meant. The forbidden jutsu, Jirayia had set up in only times of despair. "Hinata-chan, you know the risk of using this technique."

"What choice do we have? Besides with everyone here it would power tenfold."

"Ok. I'll do it. Everyone come here!" Naruto held out his hand and a lone blue swirl appeared.

Hinata placed her hand over his and a lavender swirl appeared.

Sasuke decided to follow their lead and placed their hands over theirs. A dark blue swirl.

Kiba and all the others limped their way to them and contributed as well once they got the gist of what the technique was.

Lee had a green swirl.

Shino had a indigo swirl.

Ino had a yellow swirl.

Neji had a brown swirl.

Choji had a red swirl.

Shikamaru had a black swirl.

Tenten had a silver swirl.

Kiba had an orange swirl.

Sasuke ran to Sakura's side and shook her. "Sakura what's wrong?! Wake up!"

Sakura slowly started to awaken her eyes. "Huh? What happened?"

Sasuke helped her up to the group. "Come on Sakura just hang in there. We need yours to finish it."

Sakura steadily placed her hand over the swirls and slowly but surely a pink swirl appeared before she passed out again.

The swirls started to spin faster as it started to mix together. The ball glowed with a luminescent light, pure like snow, glowing as bright as the sun.

"What's that" Lee asked.

"The Spirit Rasengan, the final product of the Rasengan, yet I have only used it once. I almost died trying to make it, but I know now that combined with our friendship and the will of fire in our hearts, this technique will destroy any darkness in our way!" Naruto said.

Tobi smiled. "Hmph, they really are a bunch of kids." Tobi closed his eye. "Ninja Art: Purge Jutsu." Tobi's hands glowed bright as he instantly appeared behind Minoke as he wrapped his arms around his arms preventing any movement.

"**What the hell is this!**" Minoke asked.

"Its death calling. It's a delay jutsu that only lasts for a few minutes."

"**That means you're stuck as well. As long as you hold me here I can't move. It's suicide.**"

"That's ok. We have lived too long brother. Believe me when I say this is a suitable death for us." Tobi bowed his head. "I wonder if she's waiting for us."

"**Naïve brother, I'm going somewhere else.**"

Tobi smirked. "You would be surprised…Naruto! Now!"

Naruto held the Rasengan but halted. "But Tobi-sama, I can't…"

"What did I say earlier? Do it! That's an order!" Tobi yelled.

Naruto then held out the Rasengan and sucked in his feelings. Naruto charged Minoke as the Rasengan started to burn the skin off of Naruto's palm. "TAKE THIS! Spirit Rasengan! Super Spiral Chakra Sphere!"

Minoke struggled for dear life but suddenly he felt his heart clear of darkness. The mutation started to recede and turn Minoke back to normal. His eerily smiling was the last thing Naruto saw before he struck with the Rasengan. It imploded on Minoke and his brother Madara. The implosion caused a blinding light that caused everyone to shield their eyes from the light and flying debris.

(Play Mass Missile's Ima Made Nando Mo. It's a inspirational song even though its in Japanese. Look up the lyrics to this song and play it to this part of this story.)

Sasuke and the others blinked a few times before glaring in awe of the beautiful scene. Floating multicolor balls glistening in the sunset, all of them started to float towards the sky as they were ascending to heaven, some slower than others. Naruto lay on the ground passed out and in his original form, but Minoke and Madara were nowhere to be seen, only a long trail of destruction lied where they were. Two floating balls started to float towards Naruto, a yellow and magenta one. Hinata looked at them, but in a different light. She saw them. Minato stood there in a ghostly image with the yellow ball as his soul. Kushina bent over and stroked her son's hair. Minato walked over to Hinata but she was the only one that could see them while everyone watched the souls in the sky. He handed her a scroll.

"We have no use for this anymore. Please watch him from now on." Minato started to float in the sky.

Kushina's tears dropped and landed on Naruto's cheek. "You make me so proud, my little Naruto-kun. Mommy loves you." She started to rise as well

Hinata saw the two turn back into balls and they dissipated in the sky, before looking at the scroll. She ran to Naruto's side and shook him.

"Naruto-kun, are you awake?"

Naruto's face scrunched up and opened his eyes slowly. "Am I dead? Cause I hear an angel calling me."

Hinata blushed and giggled. "Silly boy, you're still alive. And look! The souls are returning back to heaven."

Naruto rolled over onto Hinata's lap and laid his head on it, as he looked at them. "Wow. It's beautiful."

Hinata kissed Naruto's forehead. "Not as beautiful as you."

Naruto laughed. "That's my line."

Choji ran up to everyone. "Guys! You have to see the sunset here!" Choji ran off into the distance.

Everyone followed and Sasuke carried Sakura to a cliff side where Choji stood and pointed to the beautiful sunset where the souls were floating too.

"Ummm Saskay? I think I can stand." Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed for the first time in a while as he put Sakura down. "Oh yeah." The curse mark had receded during the explosion leaving Sasuke shirtless.

Everyone stood in a long row staring off at the sunset. It was truly a beautiful sight. Suddenly three ghostly images of Itachi, Sasuke's mom and dad stood behind him. Hiashi stood behind Hinata. Hizashi stood behind Neji. Minato and Kushina stood behind Naruto. Everyone who had died stood before the Konoha Eleven as means to say thanks.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked behind him, but when he saw nothing he got a eerie feeling. "Ever feel like you were being watched?"

Hinata then remembered the scroll. "Naruto-kun this is for you." She handed the scroll to him.

Naruto held it and was deeply confused. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know but I think you're dad gave it to me when you were unconscious."

"Really!" Naruto quickly opened it halfway and read it. "It's the secret to becoming Hokage!"

"Huh?!" Everyone said and was deeply intrigued as they gathered around him.

"What is it?" They asked.

Naruto opened it further but the rest of the scroll was blank.

Skeptical scowls all around. Kiba slapped his forehead. "Damn old people, we got punk'd."

Naruto could only smile. "Don't you get it?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Naruto laughed. "There is no secret! It's only what you make of it, that defines who you are."

"HUH?!" Everyone was shocked.

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's head. "Alright who are you and what have you done with our baka?"

They laughed. Hinata pointed off in the middle of the sunset.

Everyone looked to find Madara smiling with both eyes and besides him was Nochiyu wearing a golden locket.

"Told you I'll bring him back." Madara said before stepping aside to Minoke.

Minoke bowed his head. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, I caused. I was just troubled with my heart and I…."

Nochiyu passionately kissed Minoke on the lips and smiled. "You take things too seriously."

Madara patted Minoke on the back. "Yeah little brother, thanks to my Soul Purge Jutsu, you back to your old self again. Think of it as Kami giving you a second chance."

"If you say so, big brother."

Minato then popped up and hugged Minoke and Madara by the neck. "Heeheehee I'm got me two emo rivals. I wonder if Naruto-kun will take me beating him."

Minoke and Madara both frowned. "Who are you calling emo, you baka."

Kushina had a vein in her head and she punched Minato across the head. "Will you stop that!"

Nochiyu could only laugh at their constant bickering as they dissolved away.

Naruto and the others laughed at them as they stood in a circle with their hands in the middle.

"On a count of three, one….two….three…" Naruto prepped everyone.

"GO KONOHA!!" Everyone cheered.

The will of fire burned still ever bright.

**The End**

"Oh yeah, Sasuke? I'm pregnant."

"What!!"

**Heeheehee couldn't resist.**

**The end the end**


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Epilogue**

Naruto and Hinata stood atop Hokage mountain with brand new clothing, seven months later. Naruto wore a black sleeveless trench coat like much his father's only with orange flames and the kanji symbol for willpower on the back. His hair grew longer that he much almost resembled Minato.

Naruto had just become the sixth Hokage two weeks ago, when Tsunade decided to step down from her position and nominated Naruto as her successor. Nobody challenged the decision.

Hinata stood beside him in his embrace, her belly grew noticeably larger. She carrying her lover's child. The sunset was so pretty at this time of day.

Konohamaru and Hanabi ran up hand in hand screaming their heads off.

"Boss! Boss!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around. "Oh what is it Konohamaru?"

Hanabi grabbed Naruto and Hinata's hands. "It's happening! Lady Sakura having her babies!"

Naruto grew extremely wide eyed. "Now!"

"Oh! I can't wait to see them!" Hinata said.

"Hop on!" Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata carefully hopped onto Naruto's back, as they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Hanabi giggled. "They are so excited aren't they?"

Konohamaru frowned. "Yeah…But they left us!"

Hanabi got a seductive look in her eyes. "Good…" She started to stroke Konohamaru's chest.

Konohamaru was caught off guard. "Wha..What are you doing?!"

"Thanking you for before…" She kissed him passionately making them fall on the ground. They made out furiously and….well the rest is up to the human imagination.

Meanwhile Sakura was screaming like a rabid banshee from the gates of hell. She grabbed Shizune by the collar and gave her a evil look. "Goddamn it Shizune! Give me the fucking epidural! The drugs! I need them now!!"

Shizune sweat dropped like no tomorrow. "Uhhh but you said earlier you didn't want one."

"I change my fucking mind! Now get the fucking drugs….NOW!!"

Tsunade leaned against the wall. "Don't do it Shizune. Think of it as training for her. She is my pupil after all." Tsunade gave Shizune the same evil look.

"Shizune!" Sakura yelled.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Shizune!"

"Shizune!"

"Shizune!"

"Shizune!"

Shizune couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed her head. "Gahh!! You two are driving me crazy!" Shizune quickly left the delivery room.

Naruto and Hinata saw Shizune in the corner of the waiting room, rocking back and forth. Naruto patted Hinata on the lap and told her to wait.

Naruto walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Hello everyone!"

All Hinata saw two seconds later was Naruto crashing through the door into the waiting room wall. She ran to Naruto with a fist mark on his cheek and unconscious swirls in his eyes, that was going to hurt in the morning.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand…bad idea if she's a chick with super strength. She completely broke Sasuke's hand in multiple places. Sasuke took one look at his broken hand before yelling his head off.

Tsunade got giddy. "I can see the head!"

Sasuke held his hand and looked at what Tsunade was looking at. He fainted shortly after.

Tsunade guided Sakura through it as she pushed with everything she's got.

"There we go! It's a boy!"

Sasuke instantly awoke and saw his son. "Look at that! I have a son!"

Sakura pushed again even harder than last time.

Tsunade held a second child as Sakura rested herself.

"What is it? I bet it's a boy just like me and Itachi. Or Minoke and Madara." Sasuke was excited.

Tsunade grabbed her head and tried to contain laughing her head off.

Naruto walked in with a bandage on his face with Hinata carrying him. "What's so funny Grandma?"

Tsunade snickered. "You got a handful with this one I can tell."

"What is it?" Sasuke really wanted to know.

Tsunade gave the boy to Hinata to hold and showed off the other baby to Sasuke. "IT'S A GIRL!!"

Sasuke fainted again.

Hinata giggled. "Good, that means our baby will have a new playmate."

Naruto was oblivious as usual as he scratched his chin. "Whaddya mean?"

Hinata smiled. "I wanted to keep it a secret but…WE ARE HAVING A BABY GIRL!"

Naruto fainted as well, leaving Tsunade, Hinata and Sakura sweatdropping as Naruto and Sasuke twitched on the ground.

**To be continued….**


End file.
